


A New Life

by BlackHawksChild



Series: A New Life [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hotel Sex, I'm Not Ashamed, Lots and lots of sex, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Seduction, Sex, Sexathon, Sorry Not Sorry, Strangers to Lovers, Unplanned Pregnancy, mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawksChild/pseuds/BlackHawksChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Clintasha's origin story. In which Clint seduces Natasha when they first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Debrief

**Author's Note:**

> A few quick notes before you start:  
> So, I've been away for a while. I've been dealing with I'll health, both physically and mentally, and I've had various exams over the past few months with written ones from the 3rd June to the 12th June which have been the biggest priority in my life at the moment. But I'm back now and ready to continue writing.  
> As I mentioned in my other story, Moments, on Fanfiction.net, my stories are not AOU compliant since 99% of them were planned in their entirety before the release of the movie. As well as that, if people want to rant about the movie please do somewhere away from my stories - I've enough negativity in my life, thank you very much. In addition to that, to the trolls who have been commenting on my other stories, I'm politely asking you to leave me alone. I have been diagnosed with depression for almost five years now. I don't need anymore shit to deal with. Fanfiction should be free of trolls since they are simply cowards with access to mean vocabulary, a keyboard and the internet. Any trolling on my stories will be reported and then deleted, simple as that.  
> Last of all, I was given permission by the original author, Shadowbeats22107, back in January, upon request of a friend to take this story and redo it. I have made several changes in the plot and content, as well as adapting it to my own style. So I hope you all enjoy what I've done with this. Please don't be afraid to let me know what you think with reviews - either lovely or constructive criticism - BlackHawk's Child xxxx

_Agent Phillip J. Coulson's office, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division Headquarters, Washington D.C., U.S.A, 4th November 2005...._

"So what did I do to piss off Pirate Patch the time, Phillip?" Agent Clinton 'Clint' Barton, also known as Hawkeye, asked his handler. The twenty-four-year-old smirked smugly as the suit groaned at the use of his full name; he preferred the shorter version.

"Barton, how many times do I have to tell you? Stop calling me, 'Phillip.' It's Phil or Coulson, not Phillip," Phil reprimanded before sighing as he looked down at the magnolia folder on his desk. "The Council wants our best sniper to take out a rogue Red Room agent, the Black Widow. This is her file," the suit stated, handing the file to Clint.

Clint immediately sobered up at the mention of the Black Widow: it was a well-known secret around the various bases worldwide that very few agents returned home after crossing paths with the infamous Spider. Not even Agent Melinda May, a Specialist, had been able to terminate the Russian assassin. The archer opened his mission file, glancing down at its contents:

**_Target Name: Natalia Alianova Romanova._ **   
**_Codename: The Black Widow._ **   
**_D.O.B.: 22nd November 1984._ **   
**_Height: 5ft 7"._ **   
**_Weight: ~130lbs._ **   
**_Nationality: Russian, previously USSR._ **   
**_Known Family: Senator Alexander Dreykov (father, deceased)_ **   
**_Miss Sophia Alianova Romanova (mother, deceased)._ **   
**_Affiliation: Red Room, previously._ **   
**_Additional Information_ **   
**_Known Abilities: Highly trained in the following combat styles; judo, karate, aikido. Expert acrobat. Olympic-class gymnast, athlete and aerialist. Expert marksmanship in sharpshooting and knife throwing. Master interrogator, faction, seductress and assassin. Talented hacker. Master skills in espionage, infiltration, disguise and demolition._ **   
**_Spoken Languages: confirmed to be fluent in Russian, English, Italian, Latin, German, French, Mandarin and Kashmiri. Conversationalist in dozens more._ **

Clint glanced down at the picture May had managed to get of the red-haired assassin. "She's barely of age," he whispered quietly, almost to himself, as he looked into the eyes of the young woman.

"She's a twenty-year-old who has 167 confirmed kills with at least a hundred more still unconfirmed," Phil stated, watching as Clint paused, the archer taking in the information. "She only has ten less confirmed kills than you."

"The Red Room? What sort of facility was it?"

"It is a secret Russian government facility whose function is to train children - more specifically, young girls - into the perfect spy and killer. It was originally set up prior to World War II under the Communist regime of Joseph Stalin. It is currently headed by, we believe, a man called Ivan Petrovitch. We believe that the Red room has serial different programmes such as the Black Widow programme. Miss Romanova is the most well-known and successful Black Widow we are currently tracking," Phil explained, watching his agent take in the information.

"What happened to the Senator and his wife?" Clint asked as he kept his eyes on the picture of Natalia Romanova.

"They were killed in a fire in 1989, before the fall of the USSR. The Red Room made it look to be an accident. Natalia was taken soon afterwards. She had been placed in an orphanage until a family member could be contacted. Petrovitch posed as her Uncle and took her," Phil responded, leaning back to watch Clint think. "What are you thinking, Barton?" he asked after a few minutes of absolute silence.

"That look in her eye," Clint started, glancing up to look at his handler. "I've seen it before. So have you."

"Where?" the suit replied, despite having a good idea as to what Clint was suggesting.

"Me. I had - I have - the same look in my eyes. That isn't the look of a murderer, Phil. That's the look of a person who was made into a weapon." The archer felt somewhat connected to the red-head from their similar backgrounds; they'd both been used by people who claimed to be their guardians.

"Barton, your orders are to remove the Black Widow from our most wanted list. Get as much information out of her as possible. Not sympathise with her. Is that clear?"

Clint bit the inside of his jaw and nodded. "Yes, Sir. Where is the target currently?"

"She's in Budapest..."


	2. Need You To Show Me

_**Budapest, Hungary. 15** _ _**th** _ _**November 2005.** _

Clint blew his hands, rubbing them rapidly to try to quell the cold sensation he was beginning to feel in the tops of his fingers. He watched his target make her way down the half crowded streets of the Hungarian Capital. The archer was watching for any sort of indication that the red-haired assassin was on a mission of her own. He had been trailing her for two weeks now and Romanova had yet to make a move that even remotely suggested that she was in Budapest for a mission. Although, from what Clint could tell, the  _Black Widow_  was dormant and would not come to play unless Natalia felt threatened.

Clint paused as he noticed the building Romanova was walking towards; the archer quickly took out his bow and drew an arrow at the suspicious development in his mission.  _'Why is the_ _ **Black Widow**_ _going to an orphanage?'_  the Hawk thought to himself as he kept his eyes locked on his target. He pulled back the string when he noticed Romanova put her left hand into her coat pocket but the brown-blonde agent stayed his hand as he watched the Russian beauty take out three wads of cash – he could safely say about four hundred Euro – before placing them in a white envelope. Clint watched as Natalia placed the envelope through the letter box before quickly leaving, making sure that no one was watching her. But the red-head was oblivious to the fact that  _Hawkeye_  was tracking her every movement.

The archer lowered his bow as he watched Natalia walk away from the orphanage. A sudden sense of protectiveness and respect washed over him as the Russian quickly headed back towards her hotel, the infamous Spider watching her surroundings; it was as if she was looking for assailants to appear and attack her. Barton kept thinking back to her file, mentally flicking through all the information he had been given. ' _Kidnapped at the age of five. Ex-Red Room agent,_ ' he thought to himself before it suddenly clicked for him what Romanova was running from: and it wasn't him. It was her ex-colleagues. "That's why S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn't had any targets killed by the  _Black Widow_. She's been trying to escape her previous life," he muttered to himself as he stowed his bow before looking down at the arrow in his hand. The archer took out his pocket knife, marking the arrow with a small spider and hourglass insignia. "The only time  _Hawkeye_  has missed since he begun archery," he whispered before placing the arrow back in his quiver and bagging his equipment into its proper bag. Then he followed Natalia back to her hotel where he was staying in another suite on the floor above her.

* * *

 

Natalia sighed as she sat at the hotel bar after dismissing yet another advancement from a local. The red-head was practically praying that she could just finish her drink before heading back to her room. She took another sip of her double vodka and coke before sensing somebody watching her from across the bar. The Russian beauty turned her head to look at the wide screen TV where the bartender had an international friendly between Hungary and Spain playing when a brown-blonde haired man, around her age, caught her eye. The young man was trying to discreetly watch her but failing miserably. The seductress couldn't help the immediate desire to get to know the man; he was shy enough to not approach her after witnessing her turn down a total of eleven men. She picked up her drink and was about to take another sip when her curiosity took over, making her stand up and walk over to the  _civilian_. ' _What the fuck am I doing?_ ' Natalia thought to herself as she smiled at the man warmly.

"Hi there. I couldn't help but notice you looked a bit lonely; mind if I join you?" Natalia asked in Hungarian, presuming the man knew the language since he was holding a glass of, what looked to be, cider.

"Not at all. I could use the company," the man replied in the same tongue, returning her warm smile. "Do you mind me asking why a beautiful woman like yourself is doing all alone in a bar on a Saturday night?" he asked, genuinely wanting to know why the beauty in front of him was all alone.

"Maybe because I just needed to find the right person to keep me company," Natalia replied flirtatiously as she sat down beside him. "How rude of me for not introducing myself. My name is Natalia Romanova," she added, offering her hand to her new acquaintance.

"Clint Barton," Clint replied, taking Natalia's offered hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "I can't help but wonder that you're not from here. Russian, maybe? Or am I totally wrong?" he asked, making the red-head smirk at him warmly.

"You are correct Mr Barton, I am Russian. But how did you know?" Natalia replied, watching Clint carefully as he kept his eyes locked with hers.

"Just call me Clint. I major in international languages and culture. Romanova is a Russian name," Clint replied, smiling as Natalia grinned at him.

"Okay Clint. Which language would you prefer I speak?" Natalia asked just as everyone watching the match jumped up and started cursing at the screen as one of the Hungarian players was sent off.

"I speak thirteen languages; English, Russian, Hungarian, Spanish, Hebrew, Portuguese, Arabic, French, German, Italian, Irish, Japanese and Chinese," Clint replied, smiling as the red-head smirked at him.

"What nationality are you?" Natalia asked in Russian, watching Clint smirk at her when he realised what language she had used.

"I'm American... I've been travelling Europe for the past three months," Clint replied, smiling at Natalia as he reached forward to brush a stray ruby red lock from her face.

"And how come a man like yourself is all alone at a bar tonight?" Natalia asked, watching Clint freeze slightly at her question.

"I," Clint started but stopped himself as he remembered the last relationship he had been in. "The last girlfriend I had cheated on me because I was always working and trying to make a living for us. Came home one night and found her in bed with a close mate of mine. I walked out on her and never saw her again," he whispered honestly, making Natalia – and himself – pause in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," Natalia whispered as she caught Clint's hand, rubbing the back of his knuckles comfortingly.

"It's fine. You're the first one outside family that I've told," Clint replied, smiling at her softly. "Do you want another drink?" he asked as he stood up, making Natalia smile at him softly.

"Double vodka and coke, please," Natalia replied, watching Clint nod and walk over to the bartender, making the red-head smile to herself softly. She was slowly realising that she might be able to be herself around Clint without having to wear her  _Black Widow_  façade. During the past six months, no Red Room agents had been able to track her. And for the first time in her life, she felt lucky.

* * *

 

Natalia gasped as Clint suddenly pushed her up against her now-closed hotel room door, the-red-head moaning as the archer kept his hands on her waist, never touching her more than what she comfortable with. It made her want him even more than she had before. The red-head threw her head back as the brown-blonde haired man brought his lips to the underside of her jaw. "Clint. Please," she gasped as said man sucked a mark onto her skin. The Russian beauty moaned in pleasure as Clint lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her dangerous killer legs around his lean waist.

"Please what, Natalia?" Clint replied teasingly as he pulled her away from the door and carried her over to her bed. He brought his lips back to Natalia's, kissing her hungrily once more. They both moaned into the kiss as he lay her down on the bed, carefully crawling on top of her, straddling her easily before slowly pulling away from her lips when it became necessary for them to breathe again.

"I," Natalia started as they caught their breaths, watching Clint carefully as he brought his lips to her collarbone, sucking and nipping playfully on her soft, pale skin. "I've never done this before," she whispered, making her to-be-lover pause his actions and bring his head up to look at her.

"You're a virgin?" Clint whispered as he brought his left hand up to her cheek, brushing a stray lock from her face.

Natalia shook her head. "No. I've never. I've never willing had sex before," she replied, turning her head away from Clint's intense gaze, embarrassed at the fact that she had never had consensual sex before tonight. "Hey, hey, don't shy away, Natalia. I'm not judging you. Honestly, I'm just in awe that you want to share that with me," he whispered as he leaned down slightly to brush his lips against hers softly.

"You. You're not disgusted with me?" Natalia whispered in genuine surprise that Clint wasn't pulling away from her and leaving the room.

"Why would I be disgusted with you? It makes me angry that someone hurt you like that. I'm disgusted with the people who did that to you. But I'm not disgusted with you," Clint whispered as he brought his lips to Natalia's, kissing her softly as she leaned up into his touch. "I want to make you feel good Baby. You can think of this as your first time _,_ " he whispered as he hooked one arm underneath her back, bringing the red-head closer to him.

Natalia moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as their tongues battled for dominance. Clint slowly brought his hand up to the top of the zipper on her black dress. He slowly brought it down as Natalia's fingers threaded through the short strands of his sandy blonde hair, pulling his mouth even closer to hers as their lips meet hungrily.

Clint slowly pulled away from her lips to pull her dress down over her arms, keeping his lust filled stormy grey eyes locked with Natalia's emerald green ones. "You are beautiful Natalia," the archer whispered in English as he pulled the short black dress over the Russian's head. Natalia blushed and turned her head away in embarrassment before Clint caught her chin and brought her face so they were looking at each other. "Don't. We won't do anything you don't want us to do. I just want to make you feel good. Will you let me do that?" he whispered, running his thumb over her bottom lip tenderly.

Natalia smiled shyly at Clint before bringing her hands to his chest and slowly undoing the buttons of his black dress shirt before pushing it over his shoulders. "I want to... I want to trust you," she whispered as she slowly pulled his wife beater out of his jeans and over his head. "I just need you to show me," she added hesitantly.

Clint smiled at her softly before pecking her lips gently. "Whatever you need, Natalia. All you need to do is ask me for it," Clint whispered before bringing his lips to her left breast, just above the cup of her purple and black lace push up bra.

Natalia moaned loudly in pleasure when Clint suddenly wrapped his lips around her erect nipple through the lacy fabric of her bra. His actions made the red-head throw her head back in pleasure as her lover played with her tits, spending equal time on each before gently kissing her stomach. He undid her bra with ease, tossing the fabric somewhere off the bed behind him.

"Oh God. Clint!" Natalia gasped as said man teasingly ran his tongue into her belly button before crawling further down her body.

"Mmm. Yes, Natalia?" Clint whispered as he nuzzled the inside of her left thigh affectionately with his cheek while he left his hand resting on the waistband of her lace thong. "I can smell just how wet you are. I can't wait to taste you Babe," he whispered against the skin of her thigh as he kissed the spot just above her sex tenderly.

Natalia leaned up on her elbows to watch Clint slowly pull her thong off, making the red-head raise her hips to allow him to remove it properly. The Russian bit her bottom lip as she watched her lover nuzzle her mound with his nose, making her gasp as he hummed contently against her.

"You smell so good, Natalia," Clint whispered before gently running his tongue along her slit, making Natalia gasp and moan in pleasure at the foreign sensation. The archer grinned against his lover's cunt as he slowly brought his left hand up to her entrance. He pushed his middle finger inside her leisurely, slowly opening her up for him. "Relax, Babe. I'm not going to hurt you. I only want to make you feel good," he whispered when he felt Natalia tense at the sudden invasion.

Natalia nodded and relaxed her muscles as she watched Clint lower his head again. He suddenly wrapped his lips around her clit, making her moan and gasp his name in pleasure at the sensation, tossing her head back as Clint worked her lower lips expertly.

Suddenly, Clint pulled her right leg over his left shoulder, burying his face further into her cunt as he added a second then a third finger inside her, fueling Natalia's pleasure. "Clint. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," she moaned as said man pulled his lips away from her lower lips and crawled back her body with his three, now four, fingers still buried inside her cunt.

"Come for me, Natalia. I want you to come for me, Baby," Clint whispered softly, resting his forehead against hers, watching the red-head toss her head back in pleasure as she tried to stiffle her loud scream of his name as she came hard, her juices coating his fingers. "That's it, Natalia. Let go. I'll catch you."

Clint pressed soft kisses all over her face as Natalia came down from her high, panting heavily. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her cunt and brought them up to his mouth, sucking her juices off his fingers, grinning and humming contently at the taste.

Natalia blushed at Clint's actions, turning her head away as she steadily regained her breathing. Clint chuckled and caught her chin gently, turning her head back so he could look her in the eye. "Hey, don't be embarrassed Natalia. I wanted to eat you out," he whispered before bringing his lips to her ear. "It was such a turn on to eat you out," he added huskily, making Natalia moan at the tone of his voice.

"I want you to fuck me Clint," Natalia whispered as Clint peppered kisses along her neck and jaw, smiling against her skin.

"You want me to just fuck you?" Clint whispered as he allowed Natalia pull his jeans and boxers off of him, the red-head gasping as she found out of big her lover was. "Is that all you want?" he whispered as he caught her lips softly; he wasn't going to just fuck her like she was some cheap two dollar whore. She didn't deserve that.

"I want whatever you're willing to give me," she replied honestly. "And I'm on the pill so we don't have to use a condom if you're clean or if you don't want to," Natalia added as she reached down between them to grip Clint's cock, pumping him firmly, making the twenty-four-year-old groan at the feel of her small, pale hand on him.

Clint smiled at her softly before suddenly flipping them over so Natalia was on top of him. "It's only fair that you're on top for your first real time,"he whispered softly as an explanation as he lay down with Natalia straddling him. "Are you sure you want to do this Natalia?" he added as he noticed a nervous glint in her emerald green eyes.

Natalia paused slightly before nodding. "Yes. I'm sure Clint," she whispered softly as he raised his left hand to her cheek, cupping it softly as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip affectionately. The red-head reached between them and grabbed his rock hard cock, and with Clint's help, position him at her entrance.

"Whenever you're ready, Natalia," Clint whispered as he rested his right hand on his lover's left hip while he kept his left on her cheek, waiting for her to make a move.

Natalia smiled down at Clint as she sucked his thumb into her mouth, grinning at him cheekily as she bit down on the pad of his thumb tauntingly while slowly sinking down on his cock, wincing slightly as her walls adjusted to his bigger-than-average size, a small sharp pinch passing through her body, making her stop moving until it passed.

Clint noticed Natalia's closed eyes as she waited to become adjusted to having him inside her. The archer slowly took his thumb from her mouth and brought it to her breast bone, keeping his eyes locked on her face as he used his hand to listen to her rapid heartbeat. "You're so beautiful Natalia. I'm so honoured to be the first person you willing be with. You're so perfect," he whispered softly, making Natalia opened her eyes to look at him with a surprised look. The archer smiled up at her as he slowly sat up, making sure that he didn't hurt her in the process. Clint smiled at Natalia as he brushed a few stray locks out of her face, smiling at her softly as she rested her forehead against his. "Move whenever you're comfortable, Natalia. I'm here for you. You can let go, and I'll catch you. Okay?" he whispered as he slowly caught her lips with his.

She brought her hands to the back of his neck, holding it firmly as she slowly began to rock her hips against his, both of them moaning in pleasure at the feeling. "Clint," Natalia gasped into his mouth as his length suddenly hit her sweet spot inside her, making her throw her head back in pleasure. At the same time, Clint brought his lips to her chest, switching between sucking and nipping on both of her nipples, adding to the red-head's pleasure.

"Beautiful," Clint whispered against Natalia's chest, smiling as the Russian's nails dug into the skin on the back of his neck as they rocked together towards their climaxes. "Fuck. Natalia. You're so fucking tight around me," he groaned loudly against her chest.

Natalia brought her lips to Clint's, kissing him hungrily as he brought his left hand between them. His thumb easily found her clit, rubbing circles around it. The red-head moaned her lover's name into his mouth as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. She broke the kiss, both panting heavily as she rested her forehead against his.

"Clint. Fuck, shit. I'm close," Natalia moaned, closing her eyes as her walls tightened further around Clint's cock, showing that the red-head was indeed very close to going over the edge.

"Come for me, Natalia," Clint whispered as he brought lips to Natalia's ear, smirking as he heard the red-head's breathing hitch in response to him breathing deeply in her ear. "Come on, Baby. I want to feel you come around me. I want to feel you come for me, Natalia," he whispered huskily and seductively into her ear.

His words sent Natalia over the edge, whimpering Clint's name as she came hard around him. Clint slowly rolled them over and continued to thrust into her, prolonging her orgasm. She moaned and cried out as each thrust hit every sweet spot inside her, bringing her hands to Clint's shoulders, her nails digging in as he made her see stars.

Clint hooked his arms under Natalia's thighs, pulling her legs up over his biceps as he continued to thrust deep inside her. Natalia practically shouted his name in pleasure at the new angle. Clint sucked on the skin of her neck, grinning when he felt her walls tighten around him again. He was going to make sure she came again.

Natalia moved her head so she could breathe huskily in his ear, "Come inside me, Clint. Want you to come with me." She could feel herself getting closer and closer with each thrust.

Clint nodded and brought his left hand between them, pinching Natalia's clit in between his index finger and thumb. Natalia cried out as she came suddenly, her clenching walls pulling her lover into his own orgasm, shouting her name as he came inside her.

They collapsed onto the bed, Clint rolling them so Natalia lay on top of him. They both breathed heavily as they came down from their highs, listening intently to the other. "Fuck. Natalia. That. You were amazing," Clint whispered as he pressed his lips to Natalia's sweaty forehead, smiling against her skin as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. He gently pushed her sweaty locks from her face.

Slowly Clint pulled out of Natalia, making the two whine at the loss of contact before the archer pecked her lips tenderly. Gently, he lifted Natalia off of him before he climbed off the bed and prodded into the adjoining bathroom only to return with a washcloth for Natalia.

Natalia watched her lover as he gently cleaned her lower body, the archer making sure she was one hundred percent happy with him washing her so intimately.

Once he was finished cleaning his lover, Clint quickly cleaned himself and returned the washcloth to the bathroom. Natalia rested on her right side, facing the bathroom. She smiled softly at her lover as he reentered the bedroom, watching him climb back into the bed behind her. Then she rolled over so she was facing him.

Clint gently stroked one hand along Natalia's side, watching her carefully. "Are you going to leave?" she whispered hesitantly, not wanting to hear the answer she had read so much about online and in romantic novels, as she cultured herself about the Western world.

"No. Well, I don't want to. Do you want me to leave?" Clint whispered, holding Natalia close as he waited for he answer, the red-head moving with him as he lay on his back. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, throwing her right leg over his hips and her arm across his torso. Their activities may have been credited to the alcohol in their blood, but the archer found himself genuinely enjoying Natalia's company. She was like a breath of fresh air to him.

"I don't want you to leave, Clint," she whispered, feeling strangely vulnerable. She felt safer when her lover wrapped his arms around the red-head protectively.

"Then I won't," he whispered softly, pressing his lips to hers softly. "Not until you tell me to leave."

"Thank you Clint," Natalia whispered as she slowly closed her eyes and trusted her body to the man, something very unlike her. But Clint was holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him. And after all of the torment she'd experienced in the Red Room, she wanted to indulge herself for once.


	3. Come With Me

Natalia sighed as she woke up the next morning, looking up at the man who she had willingly slept with previous night. The red-head watched Clint's chest rise and fall as he slept soundly beneath her. The Russian returned her head to the crook of Clint's neck, resting her left hand over his chest as she closed her eyes, basking in the warmth of the man beneath her. She didn't want to leave – something that genuinely surprised her. Despite her new found desires, she was positive he would leave when he woke up. She felt safe in his arms; something she had never felt before him.

"What are you thinking about, Natalia?" Clint suddenly whispered, making said woman look up at him, surprise obviously written over her beautiful features.

"How did you..." Natalia started but was cut off when Clint brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly. They both smiled into the kiss softly.

"Morning, Beautiful," Clint whispered when he slowly pulled away, smiling at Natalia softly. He brought one hand up to brush a stray lock out of her face.

"Morning," Natalia replied with a soft smile although blushing at Clint's greeting. The red-head actually giggled when Clint rolled them over so he was on top of her, peppering kisses along her face. "Are you leaving...?" she asked before she lost her courage.

"Not leaving unless you want me to, Natalia," Clint replied as he caught her lips in a soft kiss, grinning against her lips when she arched up into his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. "Do you want me to leave?" he whispered as he hooked his arms around her waist.

"No," Natalia replied, a bit too fast. "Please. Don't go," she whispered in Russian, pulling back to watch Clint's reaction carefully.

"Then I won't. Not unless you want me to go. Or if I'm forced to leave you," Clint replied in the same tongue, smiling at the red-head softly, resting his forehead against hers.

"Promise?" Natalia whispered childishly. After having everyone that had ever meant anything to her either betrayed her or was taken from her, the red-head had every right to ask Clint to promise her this one thing.

"I promise, Natalia," Clint whispered before sealing his promise with a deep, passionate kiss, smiling into the kiss when Natalia softly moaned into his mouth. The red-head wrapped her arms and legs around his own, pulling him closer to her. "Relax, Sweetheart. I want to make you feel good," he whispered into her mouth. He smiled against her lips when she groaned, the archer catching her wrists and gently pushing them down into the pillows either side of her head.

"I want to trust you Clint," Natalia replied, repeating her words from the previous night, as Clint slowly pulled away from her lips, making him smile at her tenderly.

"I won't force you to trust me, Natalia. That's your choice. But I am going to show you that I won't hurt you. At least willingly," Clint whispered as he brought his lips to her ear. He kissed his way along her jaw, smirking slightly as he blew into her ear, making the red-head squirm in his touch.

"Please. Clint," Natalia gasped as he moved his lips to the weak spot; last night proved he was a quick learner. "Don't tease. Please," she begged, making Clint smirk as he marked her skin with very noticeable hickeys as he slowly moved down her body.

"Relax, Natalia. I'm not going to hurt you," Clint whispered as he kept her wrists locked down against the pillows affectionately with his hands. He brought his lips to Natalia's chest, leaving more hickeys on her pale skin, grinning smugly when the red-head beauty moaned his name sinfully in pleasure as a response.

Natalia gasped in pleasure as Clint took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and nipping on the erect nub teasingly. The sandy blonde grinned up at the red-head as she brought her hands to his head, her fingers threading through his hair. She tugged on the short strands when he brought his lips to her other breast, giving it the same pleasure as he had its twin.

"Oh God. Yes. Fuck. Yes. Please," Natalia moaned in Russian, making Clint smirk against her chest as he sucked and tugged on her nipple with his lips and teeth. At the same time, he massaged her other nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Clint let go of her nipple with a wet  _pop_ , grinning at Natalia as he brought his lips to her ear. He smirked when she shivered at the feeling of his breath in her ear. "You're so hot when you moan like that, Natalia. Teasing me like that. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll be begging me to let us stay in bed today," he whispered huskily in his lover's mother tongue, grinning when Natalia moaned her approval into his ear.

"Mmmm. Yes. Clint. Take me," Natalia moaned before gasping as Clint grinded his right thigh against her cunt.

"Mmmm. Natalia. You're so wet for me," Clint whispered as he brought his left hand down, looking for something to restrain Natalia's hands to the bed so he could continue to please her without her hands distracting him.

"Please. Clint. I want you. I want you so much," Natalia moaned as Clint lowered his head to take her left nipple back into his mouth. He pulled on the erect nub with his teeth lightly, making his red haired lover cry out his name in pleasure at the sensation. He grinned as he continued to grind his right thigh against Natalia's sex while he used his left hand to palm her right breast. He used his right to bring the Russian's bra up to the headboard, making sure she was distracted with his lips so she wouldn't notice what he was planning to do to her.

"Clint. Fuck. Clint," Natalia gasped before Clint suddenly lifted her hands up to the headboard and tying her down to the bed. "Clint. What are you doing?" she whispered, slightly startled at her lover's actions.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you, Sweetheart. But your hands keep distracting me," Clint explained, smiling at her softly as he stroked her sternum affectionately, watching her slowly relax into his touch.

Natalia slowly nodded and watched Clint carefully as he brought his lips to her stomach, pressing soft butterfly kisses all over her soft pale skin, smiling up at her tenderly as his hands rested on hips. The archer smiled as he slowly brought his left hand to the apex of her thighs, slowly running two digits along her slit, his archery roughened thumb teasing her clit with perfect precision.

Clint brought his lips back to Natalia's chest, grinning at the Russian when she moaned and bucked her hips upwards as he slipped three digits inside her tight pussy. "You're so tight and wet Nat. Is that all for me?" he whispered softly against her skin.

"Yes. Clint. I'm so wet for you Clint. I want you. Inside me. Fuck," Natalia moaned as her hips bucking up in pleasure as he curled and moved his fingers inside her. "Clint. Fuck. Fuck. Yes. Clint!" she cried as she climaxed around Clint's digits, sobbing his name in ecstasy. Her hips bucked as she rode out her orgasm around her lover's fingers.

Clint grinned as he watched Natalia come down from her orgasm, gently pulling out of her cunt. He cleaned her juices from each finger slowly with his mouth before taking his cock in his hand and positioning it at his lover's entrance. He slowly slid the long thick member into her as her hips continued to buck, the red-head still riding out the waves of her ecstasy.

"Fuck. Clint!" Natalia screamed in pleasure as he began to slowly trust inside her, prolonging her orgasm and heightening her pleasure.

"You like this Natalia. Does it feel good?" Clint teased as he began to quicken his thrusts. He smirked when Natalia moaned and gripped the restraints on her wrists while Clint lifted both of her legs over his shoulders. The red-head's calves rested on his back which sent Clint deeper inside her.

"Yes. Fuck yes. Clint," Natalia moaned, tossing her head back in pleasure as Clint brought his left hand down between them, rubbing her clit teasingly. He continued to pound into her at a steady pace, making sure that he wasn't hurting her in the process. She didn't deserve being hurt by him.

"Yeah. How good Natalia? Tell me how good this feels for you. I want to know how you're feeling as I make you come on my cock," Clint whispered as he rested his forehead against Natalia's. He really did want to make her feel good.

"You feel so good inside me Clint. I love the feel of your cock inside me. I'm close. I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come on your cock," Natalia moaned as she felt her lower walls tighten around Clint's cock. The red-head gasped and moaned in pleasure at the sensation of her lover continuing to trust inside her.

"Yeah. I want to feel you come on me, Natalia," Clint replied, grunting in pleasure as he felt Natalia's walls tighten further around him, signalling that the red-head was very close to going over the edge. "You're so tight and wet. I want you to come hard around me," he whispered huskily into the Russian's ear. He grinned proudly when Natalia screamed his name in pleasure, the red-head coming hard around his cock. The sensation of her walls clenching around him pulled the archer into his own orgasm. He shouted her name loudly as he came inside her, his seed pumping into her womb as he collapsed on top of her, both of them panting heavily as they came down from their respective highs.

Clint slowly reached up and undid Natalia's bra, releasing the red-head's hands. Then he slowly flipped them over so Natalia was lying on top of him with her head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around her waist, holding her close to him as they regained their breathing and energy.

"Come with me," Clint whispered after a few minutes as Natalia rested her head on his chest, her left hand resting over his heart.

Natalia frowned in confusion and raised her head to look at Clint. "What?" she whispered as her lover raised his hand to brush stray locks out of her face. He was making a habit of that.

"Come with me. I'm still travelling around Europe. And I'd like you to come with me. Well. That is, if you want to come with me?" Clint whispered, smiling at the red-head softly, trailing his fingers over her face tenderly.

Natalia bit her bottom lip as she thought about the pros and cons of Clint's proposal; if she went with him, it would put him in danger from the Red Room. But at the same time, they would keep moving. Therefore, lessening the risk of the Red Room finding her. And she could keep him safe. Looking up at her lover, she returned Clint's smile before leaning up and catching his lips softly. "Yes. I'd love to come with you, Clint. Thank you," the Russian whispered softly as she slowly pulled away, smiling at the archer as he grinned at her happily.

"No. Thank you Natalia," Clint whispered as he leaned up and kissed her, grinning happily against her lips as he claimed her lips hungrily.

Natalia returned the kiss with equal passion, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to his body. He slowly rolled them over so he was back on top of her, Clint's grin growing as she moaned into the kiss.

"We're not going to get out of bed today. Are we?" Natalia whispered into her lover's mouth, grinning happily as the archer ran his hands over her body. Tenderly, like she was a precious gem he never knew he would ever have the right to have. Not like the men she had been forced to be with when she was in the Red Room. Clint looked at her like a goddess, not some other toy to add to an imaginary notch on his bedpost. She already knew she was making a good decision to go with him.

"Nope. I told you that I was going to make you beg me for us to stay in bed today. But then again, having you ask would be sufficient," Clint replied as he brought his lips to Natalia's ear. He rested his hands on her waist, smiling when she gently scraped her nails along his scalp. "Any objections, Sweetheart?" he added teasingly as he sucked the lobe of her ear into his mouth.

"Mmmm. No. At least, not at the moment. I'll let you know if any arise," she replied, her voice husky with lust for her sexy lover.

"Whatever you want, Natalia," Clint whispered as he began to worship her body once more…

* * *

Clint smiled as he watched Natalia sleep soundly, her head resting on his chest. Her red hair cascaded down her bare back, her pouty lips slightly parted as she slept. She had her right leg thrown over his hips, her right hand curled in his left. The archer used his free hand to softly trail down the length of Natalia's spine, taking in every soft curve of the red-head.

He hadn't planned to sleep with her. It just. It just happened. ' _Fury and Coulson's going to kill me_ ,' he thought to himself as he gazed down at Natalia. When he asked her to come with him, Clint didn't exactly have any plan in mind. But something about Natalia made him impulsive. But watching her sleep, made him realise that he wanted to get to know her better. To know the woman beneath the  _Black Widow_. So far, he liked what he saw. And she wasn't the weapon he had been sent to kill.

Clint pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Natalia's head, pulling the comforter of the hotel bed higher so Natalia's shoulders were covered. He wrapped his right arm around her waist, holding her close as he finally closed his eyes, at peace with his decision. He wasn't going to terminate Natalia. Instead, he planned to remove both the  _Black Widow_ and  _Hawkeye_ from the grid. He just didn't know that his own agency weren't that willing to give up their asset…


	4. I Think I'm...

_**13th February 2006. Dublin, Republic of Ireland...** _

During the next three months, Clint and Natasha had travelled to various cities throughout Europe. They'd been to Berlin, Paris and London so far. For each, they visited various cultural sites; museums, tourist sites and other areas. And they made love in every hotel room they stayed in.

Natalia delighted in every way Clint touched her. The time they spent together. Everything they did, he always gave her the choice to back out or change her mind. Slowly, Natalia was feeling herself falling in love with him. Well, what she believed to be love. The Red Room had taught her that love was for children. That men only used women for their sexual pleasure. But Clint was showing her the opposite of what she was taught. He spent time making her feel like she was on top of the world. He didn't just make her do whatever he wanted. They talked about what they both wanted to do, and then decided to do what they both agreed.

They were currently in the capital of the Republic of Ireland, staying in an apartment that Clint's family owned. His brother was still in New York with his wife and their twins, who were only six-months-old. So there was little chance of him suddenly showing up and interrupting them when they were, eh, occupied with each other's physiques.

They were currently making their way around the National Gallery Of Ireland. Clint smiled as he watched her take in different works such as  _The Taking of Christ_  by Michelangelo Merisi da Caravaggio,  _Argenteuil Basin with a Single Sailboat_ by Claude Monet,  _Rooftops in Paris_ by Vincent van Gogh and  _The Opening of the Sixth Seal_  by Francis Danby. She was enjoying the chance to see all these works and more in real life. And not in books she had studied while still in Russia.

Clint interlaced his fingers with Natalia as she was taking in one work by an Irish artist, Jack B. Yeats. The work was titled,  _Grief._  Clint glanced at the book in his hand where he could read about the painting. Natalia had read about it when she was younger but her interest in it caught Clint's attention. He quickly read the short summary; ' _Grief, painted when Yeats was exploring particular human emotion in his work, is one of the artist's largest and most-celebrated paintings. The picture, which may have been derived from an original sketch entitled 'Let there be no more war', can be read then as an anti-war statement, akin to Picasso's Guernica. In the picture, rows of soldiers with rifles and bayonets surround a rider on horseback who raises one arm in the air as if to lead a charge. In the foreground, a woman dressed in blue comforts a blond baby. To the left of that pair, an old man, bent double, reaches out his hands in despair. Yeats has applied paint thickly but sparingly on the canvas, and has employed vivid colour to great emotional effect. While the indigo blue suggests sadness, the yellows and reds point to more heightened emotions.'_ Looking at his girlfriend, he couldn't help but wonder if she felt somewhat connected to the painter's feelings of isolation at the time.

He smiled at Natalia when she turned to give him a small grin. She gently tugged on his hand to lead him to another painting. Clint simply grinned and followed his girlfriend, already planning how he was going to spoil her the next day...

* * *

Natalia grinned as she and Clint walked down Clare Street. She listened to him talk about the different history events of Ireland. The different kings before the British plantations. The Act of Union. Ireland under British rule. The Home Rule Movement. The Anglo-Irish Treaty. The start of the Free State, and its development to the Republic. He had quite the memory.

"Do you know the history to every culture you've studied?" she asked, smiling when he grinned down at her.

"Just ones that interest me. Ireland. America. Russia," he replied with a cheeky grin on her homeland. "Just like my opinion on strange women I meet on vacation," he added with a smirk.

Natalia stopped and raised an eyebrow at her lover. "You are a cheeky prat," she finally stated when she realised that his added comment was him teasing her.

"Oh, you know you love me," he joked, wrapping his arm around her waist, and beginning to walk down the street once more. "So where to next? The zoo? The museum? Shopping?" he offered, looking down at his girlfriend.

Natalia thought about it for a minute then grinned. "Shopping. I wanna do something for you," she replied with a smirk.

"No presents," he reiterated from their previous conversations for their plans for Valentines.

"Oh no," she started with a knowing grin. "But buying myself lingerie to model for you doesn't really count as a present. Does it?" she whispered huskily in her boyfriend's ear.

Clint groaned and let his eyes slip close for a second. "Model them when we get back to the apartment," he requested, opening his eyes to lock them with Natalia's mischievous ones. "Please and thank you."

Natalia grinned mischievously. "For your eyes only," she promised...

* * *

Natalia grinned and giggled happily as Clint nuzzled her neck as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, pulling her further back against him. Her back was against his front, the red-head resting her hands over his on her stomach.

"Morning, Beautiful," Clint whispered softly against the skin of Natalia's neck, smiling as he interlaced his fingers with hers. He hummed in contentment at the feel of his girlfriend's naked body pressed up against his, groaning at the memory of her lingerie modelling show the previous night. "Happy Valentines, Sweetheart," he added as the Russian slowly turned in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck and smiling at him affectionately.

"Many happy returns, Clint," Natalia whispered as she pressed her lips to his softly. The red-head grinned as Clint slowly rolled them over so he was on top. The sandy blonde slowly deepened the kiss as he kept their fingers interlaced.

"I want to bring you out for dinner today, Sweetheart. If that's okay with you?" Clint whispered softly against her lips, grinning happily as Natalia hummed her agreement into his mouth.

"Mmmm. Maybe," Natalia whispered teasingly into her boyfriend's mouth before gasping as Clint broke the kiss and brought his lips to the underside of her jaw, sucking and nipping on the skin there tauntingly. "Oh God. Mmmm. Clint," she moaned as said man brought his lips to the crook of her neck, biting down on her sensitive weak spot. His actions left a very noticeable love bite on her normally pale skin.

"Yeah, Sweetheart?" I hope you're not hungry because I'm gonna have you for breakfast," Clint whispered in Russian as he brought Natalia's had over her head, keeping them pinned as he left love marks along her neck and collarbones, slowly pulling away to inspect works.

Natalia moaned throatily at Clint's words, already feeling herself get wet at his innuendo. "Clint. You. Tease," she gasped in Russian as her boyfriend ran his tongue over the swell of her breasts teasingly, smirking up at her smugly. He watched her through hooded eyes while teasingly sliding his talented tongue over her nipples. He slowly, almost torturously, sucking her left areola into his mouth then doing the same to her right. He grinned when she bucked her hips up against his stomach as he teased her breasts.

"You like this Sweetheart? You like it when I dominate you?" Clint teased huskily. He pressed kisses along Natalia's sternum before going back to teasing her nipples, sucking and nipping on them playfully. He spent equal amount of time on each but never enough to let the pleasurable ache in the apex of her thighs ease slightly.

"Yes. Fuck. Yes. Clint," Natalia gasped, tossing her head back in pleasure. Clint left another hickey on the inside of her right breast while finally freeing her hands so he could bring his own up to palm her tits firmly. The red-head brought her hands to her boyfriend's back, her nails digging in as he moved further down her body. He kept his right hand on her breasts while he nuzzled her inner thighs playfully with his two day stubble, knowing exactly how much Natalia loved it.

"You're so wet Natalia. Are you wet for me? Are you a good girl who gets wet for me?" Clint teased as he leisurely ran two fingers along his girlfriend's slit. He grinned when the red-head moaned and bucked her hips upwards, searching for more pressure from her lover.

"Yes. I'm so wet for you Clint. You like that, don't you? You like it when I'm a good girl who gets wet for you," Natalia replied in a husky and seductive tone. She had learned from their past few months together that Clint loved to hear her talk dirty things to him. And exactly what would be the outcome for her.

Clint groaned as he rested his forehead against Natalia's right hip, the archer trying desperately not to come on the spot as his brain momentarily shut down at his girlfriend's seductive words. He slowly brushed his thumb over his lover's very sensitive clit. He pinched her right nipple at the same time, making the red-head cry out loudly in pleasure at the sensation.

"You are such a tease, Natalia," Clint whispered throatily as he pressed rough kisses against her skin. He slowly made his way down to her entrance. He smirked up at his girlfriend as he heard her breath hitch in the Russian's throat when he slowly rubbed his nose teasingly over her slit. "You really are a good girl, aren't you, Sweetheart? You're so wet for me," he taunted as he lazily pushed two digits inside her cunt, grinning smugly when Natalia moaned and bucked her hips into his touch.

"Please. Clint. Don't tease," Natalia begged as Clint slowly dragged his tongue over her clit. He smirked as he added a third digit inside her entrance. The Russian's nails digged further into her boyfriend's back when he suddenly wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking and nipping on the sensitive bundle of nerves teasingly. The actions made Natalia call out his name in pleasure as her walls tightened around his fingers, his actions pushing her further towards going over the edge.

"Do you want to come, Natalia? Do you want to come for me?" Clint teased as he slowly added a fourth finger inside his girlfriend's cunt, his smug boyish smirk growing as Natalia rocked her hips against his lips. Searching desperately for her release.

"Clint. Please. Let me come," Natalia begged and Clint did exactly that. He curled his fingers against her G-spot, promptly sending the red-head over the edge into a strong orgasm. She screamed his name as she came hard in his mouth.

Clint ginned as he licked up his rewards, taking his time and prolonging Natalia's climax. He slowly kissed his way up her body, watching the red-head carefully as she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at him as he brought her wrists to his lips, kissing both of them tenderly as he waited for her to recover from her intense orgasm.

"You are amazing," Natalia whispered as Clint leaned down to press his lips to hers softly. The red-head moaned as she tasted herself on her lover's lips. He pushed her hands down onto her pillows, the Russian too lost in the kiss to realise that Clint had handcuffs ready.

Suddenly, Natalia heard two distinctive clicks as Clint handcuffed her wrists to the headboard of their bed. "Clint," Natalia growled dangerously, not having expected her lover to handcuff her to the bed.

"Relax, Beautiful," Clint whispered as he tenderly placed a chaste kiss on her cupid bow lips. "It's Valentines. I'm planning on spoiling you," he explained as he massaged her tense stomach tenderly.

"You want to be in me, Clint?" Natalia purred huskily as she brought her lips to his ear as Clint pressed soft kisses to the crook of her neck. "Tell me how you want it, Clint. I want you inside me but how do you want it?" she teased, knowing exactly how much Clint loved her natural husky tone in his ear. And when she spoke dirty to him when they played like this.

"Natalia," Clint growled possessively as he positioned himself at her entrance, watching his girlfriend squirm in anticipation. He slowly slipped inside her, filling her to the hilt. The couple cried out in pleasure at the sensation.

"Clint," Natalia gasped, tossing her head back in pleasure at the sensation of her boyfriend inside her. She gripped the handcuffs firmly as Clint slowly began to move inside her. "Fuck. Yes. Clint," she moaned as he brought his lips to the underside of her jaw, biting and sucking on her skin as he pounded into her at a steady pace.

"Yeah? Does this feel good, Natalia?" Clint teased as he brought his archery roughened hands to her breasts. He palmed them firmly before bringing his left hand down between them to slowly rub her clit in time with his thrusts.

"Yes. Clint. You feel so good. Please. Yes," Natalia moaned as she threw her head and moaned his name in pleasure. She groaned as she felt her walls tighten further around her lover as he continued to pump inside her.

Clint growled possessively as he pumped harder inside Natalia, pulling her legs over his shoulders, sending him deeper inside the red-head. "Are you gonna come for me, Natalia? Are you gonna come on my cock? Are you gonna be a good girl and come for me?" he taunted huskily, grinning when Natalia moaned sinfully in reply.

"Yes. Fuck. Yes. I'm gonna come for you, Clint. I'm gonna come on your long, thick cock," Natalia moaned as she felt herself get even wetter and tighten further around her boyfriend's cock.

"Fuck. Natalia. I'm so close," Clint whispered as he brushed his lips over Natalia's as he rocked both of them closer to the edge.

"Clint!" Natalia screamed as she came hard around Clint's cock, her clenching walls pulling the archer over the edge at the same time. He roared her name as he spilled his seed inside her.

Clint collapsed on top of Natalia as they both came down from their respective highs. Clint undid the handcuffs from Natalia's wrists, allowing her to bring her hands to his neck, tracing tender circles on the nape of his neck.

"Mmmm. Thank you, Clint," Natalia whispered softly as she pressed her lips to his temple lovingly. "It's a good thing that this is your apartment too," she added with a light chuckle, making Clint grin as he lifted his head to look at her.

"Mmmm. That's gonna be an advantage later on, Sweetheart," Clint whispered as he pressed his lips to Natalia's tenderly, smiling as his girlfriend giggled happily against his lips in reply.

* * *

Natalia bit her bottom lip and turned her head to look out the window as the Irish blonde waitress tried to flirt with Clint, the red-head trying desperately not to show her emotions. When the blonde left, Clint quickly stood up, giving Natalia the impression that he was going to go to the counter to flirt with the cute waitress. But he surprised the Russian when he slid into the booth beside her.

"God, I thought she would never leave," Clint whispered as he wrapped his left arm around Natalia's waist, pulling them closer together. "Natalia?" he whispered as he used his right hand to cup his girlfriend's cheek, slowly pulling her to look at him. "What's wrong, Sweetheart?" he asked, unsure about the emotion he saw in his lover's eyes.

"Now you care," Natalia muttered, turning her head away again, unwilling to look her boyfriend in the eye.

"Please, Natalia. Don't be jealous. Why would I even think about someone like her when I'm with the most beautiful woman in the world? Anyways, I have something for you for Valentines," Clint whispered in Russian into Natalia's ear. He pressed his lips to the back of her ear as he took out a box out of his pocket, smiling as his girlfriend turned to look at him with a surprised face. "It's a family heirloom. But I want you to have it," he added as an explanation, blushing slightly as he handed her the box.

"Clint, you said that we weren't buying presents," Natalia whispered, watching her boyfriend carefully as he smiled at her softly.

"I know, Natalia. I just. I wanted you to have it. Anyways, your lingerie modelling last night was a more than adequate present," Clint whispered. He pressed his lips to Natalia's softly when he heard the waitress walk back over to them, grinning smugly into the kiss when he heard the blonde huff, trying to break the couple apart.

Natalia returned Clint's smile as she easily deepened the kiss all-the-while keeping it modest for a public display. The two only pulled away when the blonde waitress left, realising that Clint was only interested in Natasha. "Beautiful," Clint whispered, smiling as Natalia ducked her head and blushed at his words. She slowly opened the box, the red haired Russian pausing as she looked at the contents.

"Clint?" Natalia whispered, raising her head to look at her boyfriend.

"It suits you," Clint whispered as he took out his mother's bracelet and put it on Natalia's offered wrist. He brought her hand to his mouth so he could press his lips against the underside of her wrist.

Natalia smiled at Clint softly, bringing her lips to his in a chaste kiss as she cupped his cheek lovingly. "Thank you, Clint," she whispered against his lips.

"No problem, Sweetheart," Clint replied, grinning against her lips happily. "I can't wait 'til we get back to my apartment so I can give you the second part of my present for you. You'll be begging for release by the time I'm finished with you tonight," he whispered huskily into her ear, making Natalia's breath hitch in her throat at the innuendo in his words.

"I hope you do, Clint," Natalia replied, making Clint smirk smugly as he thought about exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

Two hours later, Natalia moaned as Clint caught her lips and backed her up against the kitchen counter of his apartment. The red-head wrapped her legs around her boyfriend's waist when he easily lifted her up, their lips meeting hungrily. He pulled his shirt and wife beater up and off, only breaking the kiss only to discard them on the floor behind him. He reclaimed his lover's lips as he brought his hands under Natalia's tank top, gripping her hips possessively, dragging her body even closer to his.

"Clint," Natalia gasped as he suddenly ripped her tank top through the middle and pulled the torn fabric off her body. He brought his lips straight to her breasts, smirking smugly as his Russian girlfriend moaned loudly in pleasure at the sensation of his lips and tongue teasing her breasts through her sports bra. "Clint. I need you inside me. Now. No foreplay," the red-head gasped as she brought her hands to Clint's hair, tugging on it until he let go of her left tit with a pop and caught her lips with his hungrily.

Clint could only grin at his lover's almost desperate request. The archer quickly stripped the two of them before doing as Natalia had requested, positioning himself at her entrance after making sure that she was wet enough to take him. He slowly slid in, the two moaning in mutual pleasure at the sensation.

"Fuck. Clint," Natalia moaned as Clint waited until she was ready before beginning to thrust inside her cunt. Stretching her as he pumped inside her, the couple's mouths meeting hungrily with a need akin to breathing. Their hips rocked against each other, searching for their mutual release.

"This feel good Sweetheart? You like this?" Clint teased as he felt Natalia tighten around his hard cock, showing him that she was just as close to going over the edge as he was.

"Yes. You feel so good inside me Clint. Fuck. Yes. Just like that," Natalia moaned as Clint rocked harder against her, the two rocketing closer to going over the edge together. "Fuck yes. Clint. Please. I want to come for you Clint," she whispered as he caught her lips in an almost desperate kiss.

"Yeah? I'm going to make you come so hard, Natalia," Clint whispered before Natalia screamed his name into his mouth as she came hard around his cock. Her orgasm pulled the archer into his own, shouting her name loudly as he spilled his seed inside her.

The two rested against each other before Clint regained enough energy to pick Natalia up and carry her into the bedroom. He slowly pulled out of her as he lay down on the bed with his girlfriend on top of him. He pulled the quilt over them as he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.

Natalia waited until she heard Clint's breathing level out before whispering her thoughts, needing just to say them aloud to confirm whether they were true or not. "I'm falling in love with you, Clint," the red-head whispered against her lover's chest, not knowing that he had heard her. And that her feelings were returned.


	5. Complications

**_Dublin, Republic of Ireland..._ **

Natalia grinned as she felt Clint walk up behind her and press his lips to the back of her head lovingly in greeting. “Morning, Sweetheart,” the archer whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively, pulling her back against his body.

“Morning, Love,” Natalia whispered as she turned her head to press her lips to Clint’s neck lovingly. The red-head grinned as she listened to her boyfriend growl possessively into her ear. He had realised what she was wearing. And what she wasn’t wearing as well.

“You are such a tease, Natalia. Did you seriously have to wear nothing under my shirt?” Clint whispered as he slowly pulled away from his girlfriend. His eyes scanned over her perfect curves as his purple shirt hugged her body in all the right places.

“I know you love it when I wear nothing underneath because it means we can get undressed quicker. So yeah, I did have to do it,” Natalia replied. She slowly turned around from the window to face her boyfriend, smirking at him seductively.

Clint growled as he noticed his girlfriend’s teasingly seductive smirk. He quickly closed the small distance between them to catch her lips with his hungrily. His hands cupped her ass possessively as their lips met in a deep passionate hungry kiss.

Natalia slowly wrapped her arms around Clint’s neck as their tongues battled for dominance. She moaned against her boyfriend’s lips as he gripped her ass possessively and grinded his hips against hers, the two practically dry humping in the middle of the sitting room. “You love it when I wear your clothes. I know how much it turns you on when I'm naked under your clothes,” she whispered sinfully in his ear after they broke away to catch their breaths.

“I’m going to take you as you wear my shirt, Natalia. I’m going to make you come so hard,” Clint teased as he brought his lips to Natalia’s left ear, breathing into it huskily. He brought his hands to cup her breasts through his shirt, his index fingers and thumbs rolling her nipples beneath the fabric.

“Yes. Please. Clint,” Natalia gasped as she fought to control her body, already getting wet at her lover’s teasing. He brought his left hand between her legs, slowly pushing two fingers inside her cunt. Her lover slowly walked her over to the couch, pushing his shirt up so he could watch his fingers disappear inside her as he made her sit down on the couch.

“You smell so good, Natalia. I’m going to make you fall apart with my tongue and fingers. You like that idea, don’t you? You like coming for me,” Clint teased as he slowly fell to his knees, grinning up at his girlfriend lovingly. Then he leaned forward to tauntingly run his tongue over her clit, making Natalia cry out in pleasure at the sensation.

“Yes. Fuck. Yes. Clint,” Natalia responded breathlessly as she brought her hands to her lover's hair, threading her fingers through the short strands tenderly as he worked his lips upwards and over her chest.

Clint grinned against his girlfriend's chest. Before he suddenly wrapped his lips around her right nipple, sucking on the erect nub greedily through the shirt as he added a third finger inside her cunt.

"Oh God. Fuck. Clint. Clint," Natalia moaned as her boyfriend moved his fingers inside her. She knew exactly how much her lover loved when she moaned his name like it was the only word she knew.

"That's it, Natalia. Moan my name. Tell me exactly how it feels to have me touching you," Clint ordered as he moved his lips to her left breast. The archer smirked as his lover arched her body up to him, her nails scraping her scalp affectionately as he worked her body.

“Clint. Yes. Clint,” Natalia moaned, tossing her head back as her lover moved back down her body until he was facing her sex again. He slowly ran his tongue along her clit, the archer smirking when she bucked her hips upwards, pushing her cunt against his lips and begging him to touch her. “Clint. Please. Touch me. Make me come for you,” she moaned desperately. She could do nothing but watch as her lover slowly wrapped his lips around her clit, running his tongue and teeth over her bundle of nerves teasingly.

“I want to watch you come for me, Natalia. I want to watch you fall apart on my tongue,” Clint whispered against her sex, smirking as Natalia moaned sinfully in response to his actions just as he added a fourth finger inside her. The red-head bucked her hips up to him as he pleasured her the way he was currently working her lower body.

"Clint. Clint. Yes. Clint!" Natalia screamed as she came hard for her boyfriend. Her head was tossed back as Clint continued to lick up her juices while she bucked against his mouth.

Clint grinned as he slowly let Natalia come down from her high, the archer watching his girlfriend as her chest heaved as she tried to regain her breathing. "Hey, Sweetheart," the Hawk greeted when Natalia reached down and pulled him to her, kissing him hungrily before breaking the kiss so she could pull his boxers off of him, grinning when the archer gasped as the red-head wrapped her left hand around his erection, pumping him firmly as he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

Natalia smirked as she conned Clint into standing up so she could push him down onto the couch, smirking at her lover when he gasped in surprise at her actions.

"Relax, Love," Natalia whispered as she continued to pump Clint's cock as she leaned down to nip and suck on his taut tanned abs playfully.

As she slowly made her way further down his body, the archer soon realising what his girlfriend was planning to do to him.

"Natalia. Wait. You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Clint whispered as he caught her wrist, pausing Natalia's actions before she could go any further.

"Clint, relax. I want to do this," Natalia whispered as she kissed her way along Clint's stomach, slowly making her way to her boyfriend's cock, smirking up at the sandy blonde as she teasingly ran her tongue along the head of his dick, the archer moaning her name loudly at the sensation.

"I have an idea, Clint. How about we make a game out of this?" Natalia whispered as she pumped him firmly, teasing her tongue over the head of his cock every now and then, waiting for her boyfriend's response.

"What do you have in mind, Sweetheart?" Clint whispered in between grunts and gasps as Natalia continued to tease him.

"We try to make each other come more than ourselves. Whoever wins gets be in charge of the other up tomorrow. What do you think, Baby?" she teased. In reply, Clint suddenly flipped them so he was on top, leaning over her as he grinned at her shocked face smugly.

"I think that I'm going to have to take out my ties for my reward tomorrow, Sweetheart," Clint grinned smugly as he bent Natalia over the couch in front of them, teasingly running his fingers along her slit as he pumped himself. His grin grew as his girlfriend tossed her head back and moaned as he finger fucked her from behind.

“Clint,” Natalia moaned, turning her head slightly to look at her boyfriend as he added a third than a fourth finger inside her cunt, stretching her fully. “I need you so much. Please. I need you to fill me up. I want you to take me,” she moaned sinfully, knowing the effect her moaning would have on her lover.

Clint growled possessively at Natalia’s moaning, positioning the head of his cock at the entrance of her cunt. He slowly fed his thick dick into her, making the two of them moan and gasp at the sensation as her pussy wrapped tightly around him.

“Fuck. Natalia,” Clint moaned as he rested his torso on Natalia’s back, the archer bringing his left hand around his girlfriend’s body to play with her tits. He smirked knowingly as his right hand went between her legs, using his thumb rubbing her clit like it was a console controller. “You’re so wet and tight around my cock, Natalia. You get so turned on by the thoughts of me inside your cunt. Don’t you?” he taunted as he slowly began to thrust inside her, making her moan and gasp his name as if it was the only word she knew.

“Yes. Clint. Yes. Harder. Please. I need you,” Natalia moaned, bringing her hands to Clint’s, her left over his, her right helping her lover rub her clit.

“Mmmm. Natalia. Such a good girl. So wet for me. Begging me for more,” Clint breathed huskily into Natalia’s ear, nipping and sucking on her earlobe teasingly. “You’re wearing my shirt and letting me take you from behind, Natalia. You turn me on so much. I love making you feel good,” he taunted as he pumped inside her, smirking as he felt her tighten around his cock. "Are you going to come for me, Natalia? Are you going to come around my cock?" Clint breathed heavily into her ear, practically panting her name. In return, the red-head gripped his hands tightly and threw her head back against his shoulder, screaming her lover's name as she came hard around him, her whole body convulsing against and around his.

Clint smiled as he continued to pump inside Natalia, prolonging her orgasm in the process. He slowly pulled out of her, making the red-head whine at the loss of contact. Then he suddenly stood up properly and lifted Natalia up bridal style, carrying her into the bathroom. He slowly stripped his shirt off of her as he stepped into the shower, turning it on to Natalia’s preferred hot water.

“You’re so beautiful when you come for me, Natalia,” Clint whispered as he pressed his girlfriend up against the wall of the shower. He grinned at his lover as Natalia moaned throatily at his words, baring her neck to him as he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him. He pressed his erection against her lower stomach, bringing his mouth closer to her neck, biting down to leave a fresh mark. His actions earned a loud mewl of pleasure. “I love watching you come for me. I love the feel of your tight wet cunt quivering around my cock as you come for me,” he whispered as he lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her tenderly but passionately at the same time, trying to show her his feelings without putting them in words. She had only been able to tell him when she thought he was asleep so he knew he wasn’t the only one who didn’t want to fall too quickly in case they got hurt. But he wasn’t going to hurt her. At least, not willingly. He wanted to be with her, she wasn’t just a mark or easy lay for him.

“I want you to come inside me, Clint. I need you to fill me up, Baby,” Natalia whispered in Russian as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend’s neck. Her pale lithe fingers threaded through the short strands of his spiky hair, which had become matted against his skull as the water continued to beat down on them, pulling him closer to her body. She wanted him as close as she could get him.

“Yeah. You’re so wet for me, Sweetheart. How much do you want my cock inside you? How badly do you need me to come inside you? How badly do you need me to fill you?” Clint teased as he grabbed his cock and teasingly ran it along her entrance. He tauntingly pushed the head inside her before pulling it back out and running it along her slit again and again, making Natalia whine at his obvious teasing. She wanted him inside her and he had the cheek to keep teasing her like this. So she gave in and begged him for what she wanted from him.

“Please. Clint. I need you so badly. I want you to take me. To fill me up with your seed. I want you to mark me as yours. I’ll do whatever you want me to do, Baby," Natalia purred seductively, licking her lips sinfully. She brought her green eyes to his equally emotional stormy grey ones, smirking at him mischievously when he growled huskily and possessively at her in response. He slowly fed the first two inches of his dick inside her pussy, making her moan in reply.

“Beg, Natalia. Beg me to take you. Beg me to fully slide inside you and fuck you until we’re both coming,” Clint ordered as he tried desperately to keep both their hips still. He knew that if Natalia even possibly got another inch of him inside her, he would have no control from stopping himself from sending the two of them over the edge.

“Clint. Oh God please. I want you to fuck me senseless. I want you to stick your big fat cock into my cunt and fuck me hard. To fill me up with your come. I want to feel this night for at least a fortnight,” Natalia moaned as she bucked her hips against his. She was trying to get him to push further inside her cunt before panting his name so loudly and sinfully that she had her man almost ready to come inside her before his cock was even fully sheathed inside her pussy. “I love it when you dominate me and fuck me like a bitch in heat," the red-head moaned just as Clint slipped the rest of his cock inside her, filling her and stretching her to the hilt as the head of his member hit her G-spot like he did every time he was inside her.

Clint growled appreciatively at Natalia's words as he slowly pulled out of her before slamming back inside her, making the red-head gasp in pleasure. She threw her head at the sensation as he pumped into her, Natalia panting his name breathlessly as he continued to make love to her in the shower. His thrusts inside her were in exact rhythm with the smooth pace as the water cascading down on them.

Natalia caught Clint’s mouth hungrily as he rocked her over the edge, practically screaming his name into his mouth as he spilled his seed inside her. The two reached their climax together. They held each other close as they slowly came down from their highs. Slowly, Clint stood up properly, holding Natalia close to him as he easily dried them off before carrying her out to the bedroom. He slowly lay down on the bed with his girlfriend on top of him, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

“We need to get some groceries. We're low on them,” Natalia mumbled sleepily against her boyfriend's chest as Clint lay them down on the bed, the red-head practically on top of her boyfriend.

“Mmmm. I’ll go get them. You get to relax, Sweetheart,” Clint whispered as he slowly stood up from the bed. He grinned down at his lover as she grabbed and snuggled further into his pillow, exhausted from their tiring activities.

“Mmmm. You’re not tired?” Natalia mumbled tiredly as Clint leaned down to press his lips to hers tenderly. At the same time, he slowly pushed her long curly red hair out of her face.

“Just a little bit. But I plan on making you beg for more when I get back. What do you think about that idea?” Clint teased as he teasingly nipped on Natalia’s ear, grinning smugly when she moaned at his taunting.

“Clint,” Natalia growled as her said boyfriend blew on her ear seductively; she was already getting wet at anticipation of what he had planned to do to her later on.

“See you in an hour or so, Sweetheart,” Clint whispered as he realised just how tired Natalia really was. “Sleep, Sweetheart. I’ll most likely be back before you wake up,” he added with one more kiss to her forehead. Then he stood up and got dressed, quietly leaving the apartment so Natalia could rest...

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“So this is where you disappeared to, Clint,” a high pitched voice said from behind the archer. The voice made him man clench his fists to try to control his anger and frustration as he recognised its owner.

“What are you doing here, Agent Anderson?” Clint asked as he turned around to glare at the blonde haired agent who also happened to be his ex-girlfriend who had an affair with Clint’s supposed best friend and squadron leader.

“Hi to you too, Love,” Sophie replied with a cocky grin, stepping up into Clint’s personal space. But the archer quickly put twice as much space between them as there had been. “Is that any way to treat your girlfriend after not seeing her for almost a year?” she asked, surprised that the archer had moved so quickly to put space between them.

“We’re over, Anderson. You were having an affair with Roberts. I walked into our apartment and you two were fucking. We’re over,” Clint replied, making his stance defensive so the blonde would realise that he had definitely caught her and Matthew together.

Sophie paused in surprise. She didn't know that Clint had known. And that he had seen the proof first-hand. “I had every right to do what I did. You were always on missions, never telling me where you were going. I’d never know when you’d be home or not. I wouldn’t know if you'd find some two dollar on a mission to fuck and probably impregnate. I’d every right,” she replied, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

“You should’ve just told me instead of having a ten month affair with my supposed best friend,  Sophie. But it doesn’t change the fact that we’re over. Finished. Finito. Never going to happen again. I’ve already moved on, Anderson,” Clint stated, watching as Sophie’s whole demeanour fell at his words. “Now what are you doing here other than the obvious of trying to get me to come back to you?” he asked, cocking his head to the side as he waited for Anderson to reply to his question.

“I’m on a mission that you were supposed to take care of, Clint. The Council wants the _Black_ _Widow_ taken care of. If you can't do it I will,” Sophie stated, glaring at her ex-boyfriend as his eyes harden in response. "You've been on this mission for seven months and no change. You check in through emails not your usual phone calls. The Council think that you've gone rogue."

“I will do my mission the way I feel is necessary, Anderson,” Clint growled as he took out his phone to dial Phil’s number. “Yes, Coulson. Barton here. I need Agent Anderson removed from my location immediately before she compromises my mission,” the archer stated, making Sophie glare at him dangerously.

“Clint, The Council are threatening to have you placed back on their wanted list if you don’t take the _Black Widow_ out of our competition soon. Hill, Fury or I can’t delay them any longer than the end of the month. If not, both you and Romanova will be on the top of every agencies' blacklist,” Phil stated, waiting patiently for his agent to reply.

Clint grinded his teeth in frustration as he thought about the threat and then the image of Natalia lying in bed, exhausted from their activities that morning. “Get Anderson out of here before she compromises my mission, Sir. Tell The Council, as per **_their_** orders, I am gathering intel about the Red Room and their activities. This runs far deeper than we thought. And they might want to check their allies. A contact of mine found that The Council has a leak somewhere. He's digging around to find out more for me. If they have a problem with me allowing the _Black Widow,_ who is the least of The Council's concern, live while I gather more intel.. Well, then Fury should hire more people who listen to rules and procedures and botch up more missions as a result,” the archer stated before quickly hanging up not waiting for his handler to respond. “Get out of here, Anderson before I decide to waste an arrow by putting it through your skull,” he growled before closing the booth of his and Natalia’s rented car which was now half full with groceries.

“Who is it that is so important to you that you won’t tell me who you’ve moved on with?” Sophie suddenly asked.

Her question made Clint turn around to look at her with his face completely void of emotion. “Someone who you will never compare to in any way,” he replied easily before getting into the car and driving off before Sophie could say anything else…

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Clint sighed as he entered the apartment, carrying the three grocery bags into the kitchen. He quickly unpacked and put up everything before going to check on Natalia who was still sound asleep on their bed. Her body was curled around his pillow. She’d been getting more exhausted lately and Clint couldn’t help but wonder if she was tired of putting up a facade around him about her past.

The archer smiled as he slowly made his way over to the bed. Natalia was slowly beginning to wake up so Clint sat down on the bed behind her, stroking the small of her back lovingly. “Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” he whispered as he leaned down to press his lips against Natalia’s lovingly.

“Hi, my Hawk,” Natalia whispered. She had learned three weeks beforehand about how Clint earned the nickname. He had spend a few years growing up in a circus after he and his older brother had ran away from the orphanage they had been placed in after their drunk father crashed the family car. The car crash killed Clint's parents, Edith and Harold when Clint was only seven-years-old. “How was shopping?” she whispered when they slowly pulled away. The red-head smiled at her boyfriend as he rested his hands on her waist and his forehead against hers.

“Alright. I got everything we needed,” Clint whispered as Natalia sat up so they were closer to each other. “Did you sleep well?” he asked as he brushed a few stray strands of her crimson hair out of her face, smiling at his girlfriend lovingly.

“Mmmm. Not as well as I do when you’re with me,” Natalia confessed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers threading through the hair on the nape of her boyfriend’s neck. The red-head smiled softly as he slowly pulled her into his lap, his arms wrapped around her body protectively while he rested his forehead in the crook of her neck. “What’s wrong, Love?” the Russian whispered as she stroked her lover’s neck affectionately, noting Clint’s tense muscles.

“You know I trust you. Right?” Clint whispered as he stroked the small of Natalia’s back lovingly while the archer tried to collect his thoughts from his argument with Anderson and his phone call with Phil.

“Yes. And I trust you. You’ll never hurt me. Right?” Natalia whispered, watching Clint carefully.

In response, he pulled her closer to him, holding her protectively. “The only way I could hurt you was if someone gave me no other option by threatening to kill you if I didn’t leave you. And that will be the only reason I would either hurt or leave you, Natalia. You mean too much to me, Sweetheart,” Clint whispered. He cupped her cheeks lovingly and caught her lips softly, kissing her lovingly and passionately, trying to put all of his emotions for her into their kiss.

Natalia suddenly pulled away from the archer, cupping his cheeks with her own small pale hands. “I love you, Clint,” the red-head whispered softly, waiting for Clint’s response which was quick.

Clint claimed Natalia’s lips hungrily, cupping the back of her neck as he held her naked body to his clothed one. He easily helped the red-head get him out of his clothing as their lips continued to battle for dominance. The archer sat back against the headboard of their bed, his mouth never leaving Natalia's as his hands ran over her body, over every curve, dimple, rare scar and muscle lovingly, trying to put his love into his touch that he would never be able to put into words.

Natalia moaned into the kiss as Clint held her close to him. His hands explored her body, her own small pale ones doing the same to his tanned, well-built body. The red-head knew exactly how much her boyfriend loved it when she traced her hands over her body. The couple continued to make out almost desperately, only breaking the kiss so they could catch their breaths, their hands never ceasing on their exploration of each others' bodies.

Clint brought his lips to the underside of Natalia's jaw, sucking and marking her skin with very noticeable hickeys as he held her as close as possible. He braced his feet against the bed as he slowly brought his lips to her chest. He grinned happily as he felt rather than heard Natalia's breath catch in her throat when he sucked and nibbled on her erect nipples teasingly.

Natalia reached down between and grabbed Clint's cock firmly, pumping him before positioning him at her entrance. She slowly sunk down on him, the couple moaning in mutual pleasure as he filled her to the hilt. They moaned as they rocked their hips together, making out desperately and passionately. Natalia's nails dug into her Hawk's back as they came closer and closer to going over the edge together.

The two cried out in pleasure as they climaxed together. They both cried out the other's name as they orgasmed hard together, pulling the other into oblivion.

Natalia collapsed on top of Clint as they slowly came down from their highs together. The red-head removed him from her body as she lay her head on his chest, not knowing what to do now that he knew she loves him. And it seemed to the red-head that her lover didn't feel the same way as she did.

“Natalia,” Clint whispered softly, making Natalia slowly raise her head to look at him, the Russian preparing herself for him to say the worst to her. “I do love you. I love you, Natalia,” he whispered, smiling at her lovingly, the red-head returning the smile easily, giggling happily as she pressed her lips to his softly and lovingly.

“I love you too, Clint,” Natalia whispered as she slowly pulled away. She smiled at Clint softly before laying her head back down in the crook of his neck, sighing in content as he held her close to him protectively and lovingly.

Clint buried his face in Natalia's hair, inhaling her scent. He thought back to Anderson's sudden appearance. SHIELD was getting too close. Too close to hurting the one person he finally felt he could love with no strings attached. They needed to get out of Ireland. As soon as was possible....

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Venice, Italy..._ **

Natalia glared down at the six pink plus signs on the white sticks. How could she have been so stupid? Did she miss a shot? She didn't think so. She gripped the wash basin hard, raising her eyes to find her face just as white in the mirror. She bit her bottom lip. She couldn't do this. She couldn't be a mother. She was a spy for fuck sake. And a spy on the run from her old employers at that. She couldn't raise a baby. It would only be put at risk if she kept it. She should just arrange an appointment and have the baby terminated.

But then, she thought about her boyfriend. He would be a good father. The best. She knew that he wanted a family with her, although they had never spoke about it.

"Natalia?!" Clint suddenly called out, surprising the red-head and bringing her out of her thoughts. She immediately hid the six tests, wiped the unshed tears from her eyes and flushed the toilet to add effect.

She opened the door and raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend who stood with concern written over his face. "Yes, Love?" she asked, feigning innocence. She slowly walked out to him, stopping in front of him and wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his own around her waist. He leaned down as her fingers played with his hair, resting his forehead against hers.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, pulling her closer to him. "You were in there a good while."

Natalia nodded and pecked his lips. "Sorry. Didn't mean to take so long," she whispered against his lips.

Clint moved his head to bury his face in Natalia's hair. He inhaled her scent deeply, closing hid eyes as he held his girlfriend close to him. He wasn't going to force her to tell him anything: they had spent 99% of the time together. And even then it was too little of time for her to be given any orders or threats. Other then his run-in with Anderson just over three months ago, neither had he. So whatever was bothering her was something personal.

"Can we stay in tonight?" Natalia whispered against Clint's chest, surprising the archer. She just wanted to spend the night cuddled up with her boyfriend rather than deal with lusty bastards who were fond of letting their eyes wander.

"Of course, Sweetheart," Clint whispered before gently letting go of Natalia, taking her hand in his and leading her into the living room. He sat down on the couch before pulling Natalia down into his lap gently, wrapping his arms around her as she cuddled into him.

Natalia nuzzled Clint's chest as she curled up into him. He switched the channel and found an English spoken movie, lowering the volume slightly. He tossed the remote onto the coffee table and moved so he was lying down on the couch with Natalia on top of him.

Natalia closed her eyes as the movie played. She felt content and safe in Clint's arms. Almost seven months together and she still wasn't used to how he made her feel, things that she had been taught she would never have. And yet Clint went out of his way to give her. Since Dublin, he insisted that she see more of mainland Europe. So they travelled to Portugal, Spain, Greece, Poland and the Czech Republic. Now they were in one of her personal apartments in Italy. He wanted to spoil her while she often just wanted to spend time with him; no matter what they were doing. So when he was spoiling her, she returned the favour; she'd go lingerie shopping then would model for him. She'd make him breakfast in bed, which he made sure to share with her. Of course, they had small fights as well: Clint leaving his dirty clothes on the floor, Natalia leaving random women's products in the bathroom, who was making dinner or what they were going to watch. Normal relationship little arguments that were soon forgotten about after they reached different agreements for each. And Natalia liked the normality of the rhythm she had fallen into with Clint. But she wondered whether he would want to continue constantly travelling or return to America to settle down. Did she want that? Did she want to have a normal life with Clint?

Glancing up at her boyfriend, Natalia had her answer. Clint had his right hand resting gently on her hip, his thumb stroking the bare strip of skin that was revealed by her hoodie - stolen from him - riding up slightly. His other hand was stroking soft soothing lines down her spine. Her head was tucked under his chin. She glanced down at his attire; he was wearing a loose fitting T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He looked very different from the shy flirty man she had met in Budapest seven months previous. He relaxed around her but around other people he was tense. It was like he didn't trust anyone but her. He spoke very fondly about his older brother, Barney, whom he was close to as well.

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes for a few moments, thinking about how she would tell Clint she was pregnant. She wondered how he would react. Would he leave her and their baby? Did he even want a family? He spoke fondly of his brother's children but did he want his own? Between the two of them, they never spoke much about children. And that alone made Natalia more cautious than she already was with the threat of the Red Room.

While Natalia was lost in her thoughts, Clint took his time appreciating his girlfriend. He had long since lost interest in the movie and had chosen to watch Natalia, taking in everything about her. Her long curly red hair was pulled up in a messy high ponytail. Her face was free of any make-up and her eyes were closed, no worry lines marring her young beautiful face. Instead of the little black dress she was wearing the night they met or the t-shirts, hot leather jackets, skinny jeans and black heals she usually donned, she was wearing his purple hoodie and a pair of his grey boxers. She looked young and carefree. And Clint had never felt more alive than when he was with her. She made him feel like he was on top of the world.

Clint wanted to tell her the truth. But he was a selfish man in love when it came to Natalia. He didn't want to lose her and would rather leave the agency that had more or less stopped him from proceeding down a very dark road. But on reflection, Clint knew very few agents actually trusted him. And he only trusted six people within the shadow organisation: Coulson, Fury, Maria Hill, Melinda May, Bobbi Morse and Dr. Eva Santos. Agent Jasper Sitwell was alright but not someone he really trusted. Agent Isabelle Hartley, he trusted to an extent. Agent John Garrett was a prick. A lot of agents were pricks. Agent Steven Reynolds, for example was a big one. His old supposed friend, Agent Matthew Roberts, turned out to be a backstabbing bastard. The Council tried to keep him on a tight leash while Fury and Coulson allowed him some leeway. So, in fact, he wouldn't be really leaving S.H.I.E.L.D., he would simply be freeing himself from chains.

He pressed his lips to the crown of Natalia's head, smiling when she pressed herself tighter to him. She had one hand curled up against his chest while her other one was resting on his lower abdomen. It felt guilty for knowing the real reasons for all of her scars, not just the ones she was able to tell him the truth about, while he had to tell her snippets of the truth about his. He had told her the majority of the time he had spent in the circus with his brother - things only Barney knew of his past. But he also knew she was running from her past. And he would do everything in his power to help her, although he couldn't let her know the truth. He knew she would never forgive him.

Natalia felt Clint's lips against her head. Her thoughts were thrown out of the water at his touch, making her decision for her: she wanted this baby with Clint. She wanted to have a family with Clint.

She raised her head from beneath Clint's chin, smiling at him hesitantly when he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Natalia, what's wrong?" he whispered, not wanting to break the calm atmosphere that had been in place before Natalia moved. Now he could see she was nervous about something.

Natalia took a deep breath to steady herself. 'It's now or never,' she thought. As she exhaled, she told him two words she had thought she would never have the chance to utter.

"I'm pregnant."


	6. Broken Promises… Are Not So Broken…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is possibly the longest chapter I have ever written… And probably the longest I will ever write. So please enjoy :)

_Natalia took a deep breath to steady herself. 'It's now or never,' she thought. As she exhaled, she told him two words she had thought she would never have the chance to utter._

_"I'm pregnant."_

Clint's jaw literally dropped at Natasha's words. Of all the things he was expecting to be upsetting Natalia, that was last thing he suspected. Numerous thoughts ran through his mind as he processed Natalia's words: she was pregnant. That meant that if either the Red Room or SHIELD found out, their baby would be in more risk. Did she want this? Would she want to settle down somewhere permanent?

Natalia was taking Clint's silence as a sign that he didn't want this. That he was going to leave her and their baby. She moved to get up and build up her walls that she never felt that she needed around Clint.

"No. No," he protested, pulling her back down and kissing her softly. Then he moved so he was kneeling on the floor in front of her. Slowly, he moved his hands up to the hem of her hoodie, pulling it up to expose her abdomen. How had he missed the small bump - a low curve on her lower belly - that was beginning to show? "We're having a baby," he whispered, almost to himself, raising his head to look at his girlfriend for confirmation. "We're having a baby."

Natalia bit her bottom lip and grinned, nodding her head. "Yes. We're having a baby," she confirmed, smiling as Clint grinned up at her.

Clint leaned down and kissed her abdomen, grinning against her stomach. "I'm going to take good care of you, kiddo. I'm going to be the best dad ever and keep you and your mama safe," he whispered against her skin.

Natalia smiled at Clint's words. She knew he would keep this promise. He had told her of his traumatic childhood: how his father hurt his mother. How he and his older brother were beaten and attacked and things no child should ever have to suffer at the hands of a parent. She brought one hand to his jaw, gently stroking it as he pressed another soft kiss to her stomach. Then he kissed his way up her body until he reached her lips.

"Thank you, Natalia," he whispered against her lips, grinning happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When he eventually pulled away, he placed both hands on her stomach and sked, "How long have you known?" he whispered, looking down at his hands.

"Earlier, when I was in the bathroom," she replied honestly. The genuine delight – and the fear of not being good enough – showed in his eyes and she knew that he wasn't just going to up and leave her when the going got tough. "I wasn't sure how you would react," she confessed, making Clint raise his head and look at her in shock.

"Natalia?" he whispered, bringing his hands up and cupping her cheeks, raising his head to look her in the eye. "I'm yours, Sweetheart. If I've ever made you feel otherwise, I'm so sorry. But I want this with you. I want to have a family with you. I love you, Natalia," he whispered, pulling her head down so her forehead rested against his. "I love you."

Natalia closed her eyes and smiled, leaning into Clint's touch. "I love you too, Clint. And I want this with you. I definitely want this baby with you," she replied, opening her eyes and looking Clint straight on. "I'm scared though. I never had parents. I don't know what I'm doing," she added with a concerned frown.

Clint nodded and pulled Natalia down into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist protectively. "My dad was a prick, Natalia. My mom died when I was seven. I don't know what I'm doing either. But we can learn together," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple lovingly. "I'll keep you both safe. I promise."

"You won't leave me?" she whispered, curling up against her boyfriend's chest.

"I would never willingly leave you, Natalia," he whispered, leaning against the couch as he continued to hold her close. "The only reason I would ever leave you would be to keep you safe or if you didn't want me to be around you anymore. I never want to hurt you, Natalia."

Natalia closed her eyes and folded herself into Clint. She felt safe in his arms. And she didn't want to leave him. She smiled as she felt Clint rub his hands over her stomach, as if he was still in awe that she was pregnant. "I'm not going anywhere either, Clint," she whispered against his chest, smiling softly when her lover hummed his content into her hair.

Clint was rubbing her stomach softly and Natalia couldn't help keep her eyes close. She could feel herself being turned on as her lover slowly brought his hands upwards towards her breasts, cupping her breasts firmly. "You know, my breasts will go up a cup or two since this is my first pregnancy," she murmured, smirking when Clint groaned into her ear.

"Bigger than they already are?" he teased, a louder groan escaping him when he realised Natasha wasn't wearing a bra. "Fuck. Natalia, you're naked under my clothes. Again," he whispered, surprised by his girlfriend's actions. But, in all fairness, after seven months together he really shouldn't be surprised by usual decision to not wear any underwear when dressed in his clothing.

Natalia arched into his touch and twisted her head to the side to whisper in his ear. "Let's take this to the bedroom, Stud," she purred seductively.

Clint stood up with Natalia in his arms and carried her, bridal style, to their bedroom. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am," he whispered huskily in her ear, grinning as she shivered at his words. By the time they were done tonight, Clint would make sure that his pregnant girlfriend wouldn't want to get out of bed in the morning…

* * *

The next day, Clint climbed out of bed while Natalia continued to sleep peacefully. He slowly ran his hand over her naked body, his hand slipping over her small, barely noticeable, bump. Leaning down he gently pressed a soft kiss to her stomach and then her forehead. He smiled as she subconsciously leaned into his touch, her body curling up on the warm spot he left on the sheet. Standing up, he pulled the covers up to fight the chill from Natalia. Then he quickly got dressed and headed out to the kitchen to start making breakfast for him and the mother of his child.

Clint bit his lip at the thought. Natalia was pregnant. With his baby. He couldn't help the grin on his face at that thought. He took out different ingredients for breakfast.

As he was cooking, his mind wandered to how he could keep his family safe. He needed to stay off the radars of both SHIELD and the Red Room. He had little contacts that didn't have anything to do with SHIELD that he could trust. Except one. That he trusted, no questions.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Natalia enter the kitchen. Clint smiled as he felt her walk up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she rested her cheek against his clothed back. The archer frowned in confusion as he felt the red-head's body heat as if she wasn't wearing any clothes. He slowly turned around to find that the red-head was, in fact, stark naked. He smirked as he felt her fingers undo the few buttons of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. "May I ask why my pregnant girlfriend is naked, Natalia?" the twenty-five-year-old whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He grinned as she pulled the shirt onto her pebreaste body.

"Mmmm. I had nothing to wear that I was comfortable in," Natalia whispered as she claimed Clint's lips softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. She moaned as the archer brought his hands to cup her ass possessively, holding her closer to him.

"So you like wearing my clothes?" Clint whispered as they slowly pulled away from each other, gasping for air as they leaned against each other.

Natalia grinned at him cheekily before bringing her lips to his left ear, nipping and sucking on his ear playfully. Then she decided to whisper naughtily in his ear. "I know you love it when I wear your clothes," she whispered huskily, sucking a hickey into the tanned skin of his neck just over his pulse point.

Clint groaned and suddenly picked the red-head up, turning off the hob quickly as he placed Natalia on the island. He claimed her lips hungrily as he gripped her ass possessively, dragging her hips closer to his. He grinded the bulge in his pants against her core, making his girlfriend moan in pleasure at the sensation. The archer smirked smugly into the kiss when Natalia gasped as he slapped her ass possessively in the process, the twenty-one-year-old moaning her delight into the kiss at his actions.

"You. Tease," Clint moaned into her mouth. He slowly slipped his left hand under the shirt to her front, trailing his fingers over her clit teasingly. The archer smirked as the twenty-one-year-old moaned into his mouth, threading her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Why stop when you like it?" Natalia whispered when they slowly broke away, gasping for air. Then she moaned his name as he slid two, then three, fingers inside her cunt. "Fuck. Clint," she gasped, tossing her head back in pleasure, rocking her hips against his fingers. At the same time, she gave him room to mark her skin further, baring her neck to his hungry mouth.

"I love you, Natalia," Clint whispered as he brought his lips back to hers, kissing her deeply. He returned his girlfriend's happy smile as she moaned her contentment into the kiss.

"I love you too, Clint," Natalia whispered as she slowly brought her left hand to Clint's pants, pulling both his pants and boxers off him quickly. The archer easily stepped out of them as he undid the few buttons on the top half of his shirt, opening it so Natalia's breasts were naked to his stormy grey eyes.

Clint groaned her name as Natalia grabbed his cock, pumping him firmly as she positioned him at her entrance. The red-head grinned as she slowly rubbed the head along her slit before Clint suddenly flipped her onto her hands and knees, being carefully not to put too much weight on her stomach for fear of hurting their baby. He positioned himself at the entrance, sliding into her with ease as he rested his torso on her back.

"You're a naughty goddamn tease, Natalia," Clint growled as he waited for his girlfriend's walls to accommodate to his length. "I'm gonna take you right here. And you're gonna be begging for more, Sweetheart," he whispered as he pulled out almost fully before slamming back inside her, making them both gasp in pleasure at the sensation of his quick, deep thrusts inside her cunt.

"I'll always be begging you for more, Clint," Natalia gasped huskily as she felt her boyfriend bring his left hand to her breasts, palming them firmly before playfully tugging on her nipples in time with his hard thrusts. She had wondered why her breasts had been more sensitive lately. Now that she knew she was pregnant she understood why she was so sensitive. The red-head braced her hands on the counter as she tossed her head back, panting like a bitch in heat as Clint pumped into her, hitting every right spot inside her with his thrusts.

Clint growled possessively and moved Natalia's hair over her right shoulder so the left side of her neck was bare to his mouth. The archer marked her skin as he sunk his teeth into the spot just below her ear. "Mine," he growled into her ear, bringing his right hand to her entrance, using two fingers to stimulate her clit.

"Yours. Oh God. Clint," Natalia moaned as she brought her hands to his neck. Her nails dug into his skin as she felt the familiar pooling of heat in her lower stomach as her lover rocked her closer to falling over the edge.

Clint smiled as he turned Natalia's head to look at him, claiming her lips hungrily as he felt the tell-tale signs of both of their orgasms. "Come for me, Sweetheart," the archer requested in his girlfriend's native tongue. He moaned into her mouth as he felt her walls quiver and clench around his cock.

"Clint!" Natalia screamed into his mouth. She convulsed in her boyfriend's arms as she reached her climax, moaning as he shouted her name into her mouth as spilled his seed inside her. The two collapsed against the counter, panting heavily as they slowly came down from their highs.

Clint pressed his lips against Natalia's temple as he slowly pulled out of her, the couple whining at the loss of contact between them. "Morning, Beautiful," the archer whispered against her skin before bending down to press a soft kiss to her unnoticeable bump and whispering good morning to their baby. Then he stood back up and wrapped his arms around her protectively as he held her close.

"Morning, My Love," Natalia whispered as she reached up, cupped his cheek and pecked his lips loving. Then she closed her eyes and sighed in content as she rested her head against his hard chest.

Clint smiled as he watched Natalia rested her arms over his. Their fingers intertwined as their hands rested on her stomach, just over her bump. The couple were perfectly content to just stand there, surrounded by each other, thinking about nothing but them and the new life they were going to introduce into the world in a few months time. "I love you, Natalia," Clint whispered softly into her ear.

The red-head smiled at the four words. "I love you too, Clint," Natalia whispered as she slowly turned around in his arms. She rested her forehead against his bare chest as she wrapped her arms around his back, trailing her fingers over the various scars on his back.

"What do you want to do today, Sweetheart?" the archer whispered after what felt like for ages.

Natalia smiled as she pressed her lips to his sternum lovingly. "Mmmm. You need to get new clothes. I've stole most of yours," she whispered, making Clint chuckle in response.

"Okay. We'll go shopping. Anything else you wanna do?" Clint whispered, pressing his lips into Natalia's curly red hair.

Natalia slowly pulled away from Clint's distractingly bare chest, a soft smile on her face as she locked eyes with her boyfriend's. "Mmmm. We could go to the park. Soon enough, we aren't going to be able to do much normal couply things," the Russian suggested, making Clint smirk at her knowingly.

"Okay, Sweetheart. But I don't regret giving up couply things if it means I get to have a family with you," Clint whispered, pecking her lips softly. He smiled as she chuckled against his mouth. He slowly pulled away and dragged her to their bathroom so they could get ready for their day out. The archer lifted Natalia up bridal style, smirking and chuckling smugly when the red-head squealed in surprise at his actions.

"You really need to stop doing that," Natalia whispered softly, making Clint chuckle at her in reply. The archer carried her into the bathroom and turned on the shower. His actions made the spy sigh in pleasure as her lover pressed his lips against her weak spot, nipping and sucking on it playfully as they waited for the water to heat up.

"Stop what? You like it when I surprise you like this," Clint whispered as he stepped into the shower. He pulled the red-head in with him, making Natalia moan in pleasure as the hot water hit her back. "And I like spoiling you," he added. "Can you blame me?"

"Mmmm. Maybe," Natalia whispered before bringing her lips to Clint's. She kissed him hungrily as the archer ran his hands over her body. She moved so she could wrap her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her body.

Clint grinned and pushed Natalia against the wall, her killer legs keeping their waists locked together as they made out under the streaming water. "Beg me, Natalia," the archer requested, gasping into her mouth as he felt himself hardening again against her lower stomach. The red-head was unable to stop her sinfully lustful moans as she grinded her core against him.

"Please. Clint. Take me. Make me come for you. Stick your cock inside me and make me scream for you," Natalia begged, making Clint growl possessively as he marked her skin. He stroked his cock firmly with one hand while still holding her close, knowing exactly how Natalia got turned on by the sight.

"You wanna scream for me, Sweetheart? You wanna come with your cunt wrapped around my cock?" Clint teased, making Natalia moan at his seductive taunting.

"Well, you've already knocked me up, Clint. So filling me up with your seed can't do anything new," she teased in response. She gasped in surprised pleasure as Clint brushed the head of his cock along her slit. The archer grinned smugly at how wet his lover was at the anticipation of him sliding inside her once more.

"Mmmm. True. But you still want me inside you, don't you, Sweetheart?" he teased as he slowly pushed the first three inches of his cock inside her cunt. He grinned when the red-head gasped his name at his taunting actions.

"Yes. Please. Clint," Natalia moaned, bucking her hips towards Clint, trying to encourage him to push the whole way inside her. "Please, Baby, make love to me," she begged. She tossed her head back as her lover finally pushed the rest of the way inside her, stretching her delightfully. "Oh God. Clint. Yes," she gasped, moaning and panting as the archer slowly pulled back out before slamming back inside her.

"You're so beautiful, Natalia," Clint whispered as he rested his forehead against his girlfriend's. He smiled at her softly as she opened her eyes to look at him, her face flushing with a blush from both pleasure and embarrassment. "You're perfect to me," he whispered as he caught her lips lovingly, smiling into the kiss as he felt the red-head grin shyly into the kiss.

Natalia slowly broke the kiss, unable to stop the tears from falling at her lover's words, biting her bottom lip nervously. "Clint, I love you. I love you so much," she whispered softly in Russian – those damn hormones were making her all sappy now, she thought.

Her words made Clint smile happily at her in return. "I love you too, Sweetheart," he whispered in the same tongue, holding her close as they rocked together slowly. Their movements were in perfect sync as they made slow passionate love to each other, neither wanting to part from the other under the hot stream of water from the shower head….

* * *

Clint and Natalia laughed as they entered the apartment. The archer slowly un-wrapped his arms from his lover's waist so he could place all the shopping bags on the kitchen counter. The archer had never done anything like that for any of his previous girlfriends, but he was willing to sit through it for Natalia. And he did get to spend some money on her – lingerie that he would be allowed to rip off her, as long as they were ones he paid for. He smiled at his girlfriend lovingly as she walked over to him and wrapped her one arm around his waist lovingly, the other resting over his heart.

"Mmmm. Thank you," Natalia whispered as she rested her head against her boyfriend's well-built chest. The red-head smiled as she felt her lover wrap his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"For what?" Clint whispered, smiling as he buried his face into his lover's hair, inhaling the scent that was purely her. He hummed contently as he felt his girlfriend press her lips to his sternum lovingly. He brought one hand to her front, stroking his thumb lovingly over the spot where her belly button was. He couldn't help but touch her more often now that she was pregnant. With his baby. That knowledge stirred some caveman instincts inside him, and he was helpless to stop them.

"For being here. For loving me," Natalia whispered as she raised her head to look at Clint, smiling at him softly as the twenty-five-year-old brought his left hand down to his chest to where her hand to brush his fingers over the bracelet he had given her for Valentine's. His mother's bracelet.

"I'll always be here for you, Natalia," Clint whispered as he locked eyes with his girlfriend as they slowly leaned in, their lips meeting in a soft chaste kiss. "And thank you for giving me a family," he added, grinning against her lips. She simply chuckled against his lips, kissing him back softly. The couple held each other close as they kissed softly in the kitchen.

They slowly pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other's. "I love you, Clint," the red-head whispered, smiling at the sandy blonde lovingly.

"I love you too, Natalia," Clint whispered, brushing some of the red-head's long curly hair out of her face. "What do you want for dinner, Sweetheart?" he whispered as he returned both arms to around her waist.

"Mmmmm. I don't know. What did you have in mind?" Natalia whispered as they slowly pulled away from each other. The red-head smiled as her boyfriend's forehead furrowed in thought. The Russian giggled happily as Clint suddenly picked her up bridal style and carried her into the sitting room, gently placing her on the couch before making his way back into the kitchen.

"Stay there. I'm gonna surprise you. And no protests. You're feeding for two now," Clint called out through the door, making Natalia smile as she lay down on the couch. She turned on some random movie as she waited for her lover to make their dinner. She rested one hand on her stomach, the red-head not realising how tired she was as she slowly fell asleep to the sound of Clint's singing as he cooked quietly.

* * *

"Natalia, Sweetheart? Come on. Dinner's ready," Clint whispered, gently shaking Natalia's shoulder so she would wake up.

"Mmmm. Clint?" Natalia whispered, slowly opening her eyes to find Clint watching her with a concerned look.

"You okay, Sweetheart?" Clint whispered as he brushed Natalia's hair out of her face. Thinking about the past few weeks; Natalia had been getting tired more often. And now, he knew the reason for why she was tired. Their baby.

"I'm okay, My Love. Just a bit worn out from your abilities," Natalia replied with a wink, making Clint blush deeply at his lover's subtle compliment. "And the fact that you've knocked me up."

"Well, you certainly weren't complaining during the process," Clint whispered, helping the red-head sit up. The twenty-five-year-old was noticeably very protective of his twenty-one-year-old girlfriend.

Natalia blushed at his words but rolled her eyes affectionately at her boyfriend's over protectiveness. She caught his jaw with both her hands tenderly so he was looking her straight in the eye. "I'm fine Love. I am just worn out because of your amazing abilities of making me feel good and safe every time you hold me," the spy whispered in Russian, smiling at him softly before kissing him chastely. "And I'm pregnant. That's all."

Clint nodded and returned her kiss before pulling away and offering her his hand chivalrously. "Dinner is ready, Tsarina," the archer whispered in Russian, making Natalia stick out her tongue at him childishly. But she took his hand all the same and let him lead her into the kitchen.

Natalia gasped in surprise as she looked at the table where Clint had set up their dinner. The sandy blonde had done a romantic setting for them, two candles and wine - the non-alcoholic one. "Clint?" the red-head whispered as she turned to look at the man in question, the archer smiling at her lovingly as he stepped closer to her, pulling her into his loving embrace.

"Do you like it?" Clint whispered as Natalia remained speechless.

"I love it, Clint," Natalia whispered as she stepped on her toes to press her lips to his lovingly. "Just like I love you," she added as she slowly pulled away from him, smiling at him happily and lovingly as the relief crossed his face.

Clint pressed his lips to Natalia's again before pulling away and leading her over to the bed so they could eat the dinner he had made and laid out for them.

Natalia smiled as she let Clint pull out the seat for her and pushed it when she was ready. "I love you, Sweetheart," he whispered as he moved to the opposite seat, sitting down and smiling at her as he poured them some red wine. "You've been exhausted lately so I wanted to do something for you," he explained as he handed his lover her glass. "And now we know the reason for that."

"What did I do to deserve you, Clint?" Natalia whispered softly, making him grin at her lovingly.

"You let me be yours," Clint replied simply, making Natalia giggle happily as he took her left hand in his right, interlacing their fingers lovingly. "And not just because we're starting a family together."

The two quietly dug into their dinner as they kept their hands interlocked as they ate the spaghetti, sharing soft smiles and tightening their grip.

When they were finished, Clint slowly took Natalia's hands in his and led her out to the living room, pulling away so he could put on the electric fire. Then he pulled the red-head down to the floor with him where he had several pillows and blankets laid out for them.

"You had this all planned out while I slept?" Natalia stated rather than asked, surprise clearly written over her face at her boyfriend's actions.

Clint smiled at his lover as he held her close, his arms wrapped around her waist protectively. "Yup. I wanted to do something nice for you," he confessed as he pushed his lips against the crown of her head lovingly.

Natalia smiled as she closed her eyes and rested her head in the crook of her lover's shoulder, her left hand resting on his chest as his own traced soft tender circles on the small of her clothed back, Clint pulling the blankets over them as he put on a Disney movie. Anastasia.

"Clint... That's a bit cliché, isn't it?" Natalia whispered as she recognised the film.

"Nope," Clint replied, popping the 'p' as he practically pulled the red-head on top of him so he could hold her even closer to him.

Natalia could only shake her head at her lover's childishness and relax further into his touch. She sighed her content as Clint lay down onto the pillows, giving them a more comfortable position. She placed one of her own hands on her stomach, leaning into Clint's touch.

Ten minutes or so later, Natalia moaned silently into the crook of Clint's neck as he massaged the small of her back, his hands having long since trailed under her - his - shirt. "Clint." the red-head gasped as his calloused fingers worked her pale skin. One hand rested on her stomach, slowly making its way up to her breasts while the other was placed strategically on her back.

"Yeah, Sweetheart?" Clint whispered with a barely hidden smug smirk, showing Natalia that he was very aware about what his actions were doing to her.

"Tease," the red-head gasped before moaning his name into the skin of his tanned neck that had been littered with hickeys from their activities in the shower earlier before they hand left to go shopping and to the park.

"Mmmm. How am I a tease, Darlin'?" Clint whispered as he brought his lips to her ear, allowing his breath to become as breathless and husky as he felt. "I'm just thinking about how I'm gonna have my girlfriend for desert," he confessed, making Natalia moan his name in reply at her lover's statement.

"Clint," Natalia gasped as said man slowly rolled them over so he was on top of her. Clint grinned down at his lover as he slowly brought his hands to the hem of her stolen shirt, slowly pulling it upwards and over her head. He threw it towards the couch as he leaned down and ran his tongue over the swells of her breasts that weren't covered by the half cups of her purple lace bra.

Clint grinned up at his lover as he locked his stormy grey eyes with the twenty-one-year-old's green ones. He brought his lips to her left nipple, sucking on the hard areola through the lace fabric. Natalia moaned and gasped her lover's name in pleasure at his actions, the red-head bringing her hands to his hair. Her fingers threaded through her lover's spiky hair as she allowed him to work his lips over her breasts.

The archer slowly reached his arms under her back, quickly and expertly unhooking her lace bra before throwing it over to join her shirt at the couch. He brought his lips to hers, claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss as he used his hands to massage her breasts firmly while they made out passionately on the floor of the living room.

Clint broke the kiss as he stripped Natalia out of the rest of her clothing, giving the red-head some time to remove his jeans and shirt from his own body. Then he quickly repossessed her neck, remarking her skin with more hickeys, grinning as her breath caught in her throat at his actions.

"Clint," Natalia moaned as she tossed her head back in pleasure, bringing her hands to his back. Her nails dug into his skin as her lover brought his right hand in between them, teasingly pushing two fingers inside her before quickly removing them then doing the same all over again, barely brushing against her G-spot tauntingly.

"Yeah?" Clint replied as he brought his lips back to her breasts, teasing both of her areolas as he sucked one onto his mouth, nipping on it playfully before switching to its twins, repeating the process until she was practically crying for him to please her and relent his seductive torture on her breasts. "Tell me what you want, Sweetheart. I need to hear what you want so I can make you feel good, Baby," the archer whispered softly as he laid butterfly kisses along her chest, keeping his eyes locked on her face, waiting for her response.

"Please. Clint. I need you to suck my breasts. I need you to stop teasing me and put your fingers in my cunt and finger fuck me until I come for you. Until I scream your name so I'll be hoarse before the night is over," Natalia begged, bringing her eyes to lock them with Clint's. "Please. My Love. I need to come for you, Sweetheart," she moaned in Russian, letting her natural husky and seductive tone drip through her words. Her actions made Clint growl possessively as she whispered words that he thought would send him right over the edge himself. "I need to be good girlfriend who wants to come for her sexily possessive boyfriend."

The archer grunted as he pushed three fingers, then four, into her, curling the archery roughened fingers against her sweet spot. He latched his lips to her right nipple, sucking on it greedily as Natalia threw her head back and screamed his name in ecstasy so loudly it would be a wonder if they didn't get any complaints from their Italian neighbours.

Clint grinned as he slowly let go of Natalia's nipple with a wet  _pop,_  smiling at his lover as she slowly came back down from her high. The archer slowly pulled his fingers from her entrance, sending the red haired assassin back into a mini orgasm as a result. He leisurely kissed his way back up to her mouth, claiming her lips as she recovered from her release.

"Was that what you wanted, Sweetheart?" Clint whispered when he pulled away from her lips, the archer grinning at his girlfriend smugly as she looked at him through hooded eyes.

"Oh Mr Barton, you are so getting laid right now," Natalia replied as she wrapped her legs around his waist before suddenly flipping them over so she was on top of him, surprising him at her sudden actions; she had always let him be the more dominant one in bed - she was the more possessive one since there had never been a day since they started their relationship where she didn't mark his skin with some sort of scratch or hickey that marked him as hers - and vice versa.

"Natalia," Clint moaned as Natalia brought her lips to the underside of his neck, marking his Adam's apple with a lipstick stained hickey, smirking as he groaned his approval at her actions, laying under her. She straddled his upper torso, curling her body to mark the skin of his neck, collarbones and chest with multiple lipstick stained hickeys.

"You're mine, Hawk," Natalia whispered possessively in Russian as she slowly slid her body down Clint's, continuing to suck and nip on his tanned scarred skin. She had long since learned that his father had been the cause for a lot of them - especially the cigarette burns from the man's drunken tirades - marking his skin like he had done to hers.

"Forever," Clint whispered softly in reply, making Natalia grin happily at the statement. Slowly she came to his boxers, hooking her fingers under the waistband of the black silk fabric, smiling up at him as she made him lift his hips so she could remove the last material between them.

Natalia kept her eyes locked on Clint's as she gripped his cock with her right hand, pumping him slowly. She lowered her mouth to the head, making her boyfriend gasp in pleasured surprise at her actions; she had never gone down on him and he had never expected her to do so. He never wanted her to do anything she didn't want to do. But that didn't mean he didn't fantasise about her doing it.

But his dreams were nowhere close to doing the red-head justice as she slowly took all of his cock into her mouth, making the archer gasp in pleasure at the sensation of her mouth on his length. "Fuck. Natalia," Clint moaned, throwing his head back while his hands fisted the blankets underneath them.

'Now he knows what it feels to be teased so intimately by your other half,' Natalia thought to herself smugly as she cupped Clint's balls with her right hand, massaging them firmly as she worked the head of his cock. She hummed around him, making her boyfriend gasp and grunt in guttural pleasure at her actions.

"Natalia. Fuck. Please," Clint moaned, feeling the familiar tightening of his groin as Natalia worked his length like a pro. It made the archer unable to stop himself from coming closer to release with each of her movements, making sure he only gripped the pillows as to not hurt Natalia. He was so close but he didn't want to come before making her come at least twice. Maybe - letting his animal possessiveness come into play - three or four times before him.

Suddenly, Natalia pulled him out of her mouth, grinning up at him as she pumped him firmly. "You taste sexy, Clint," she whispered huskily in Russian, grinning as the archer blushed and moaned her name in reply.

"You keep at that, Natalia. And I'm gonna come before I make love to you," Clint warned, his voice breathless as he leaned up on his elbows to look at his lover.

"Mmmm. You do have very good recovery, Baby," Natalia replied simply before returning her lips to the underside of Clint's cock, running her tongue teasingly along the vein on the underside of his cock. Clint groaned and grunted her name unable to stop himself as he let go when Natalia took three or four inches of his cock back in her mouth, hollowing her checks as she sucked. She swallowed all of Clint's come as he came hard in her mouth, shouting her name as he spilled his seed.

Natalia grinned as she slowly pulled him out of her mouth, making sure her boyfriend was watching her as she crawled back up her body until she was straddling his torso. She locked eyes with him as she swallowed his seed.

Clint quickly sat up so he could claim her lips hungrily, the two moaning into the kiss as they tasted themselves on each other's tongue.

"You are so beautiful, Natalia," Clint whispered as he slowly pulled away, grinning at her happily as they slowly pulled away from each other's mouth. Natalia blushed at Clint's words as the red-head rested her head in the crook of the archer's neck. "I love you, Natalia," he whispered as he caught her chin softly, pulling her head up so she was looking him in the eye.

"I love you too, My Hawk," Natalia whispered as she caught his lips in a soft kiss as she felt him beginning to harden again against her thigh. "What did I say about your recovery speed?" she teased, slowly nipping on his bottom lip tauntingly as he rested his hands on her hips.

"Now is it my fault that I'm blessed with the most beautiful and perfect woman in the world?" Clint whispered as they broke the kiss. He smirked at Natalia before he suddenly flipped them back over again so he was back on top of her.

Natalia's blush deepened at her lover's words as she brought her hands to his back, waiting for him to thrust inside her. "Make love to me, My Love," she whispered in Russian, smiling up at Clint. Then she gasped as he reached between them and grabbed his length, teasingly running the head of his cock along her slit before slowly pushing inside her entrance, making them moan in mutual pleasure as he filled her to the hilt.

Natalia caught Clint's lips with her own, smiling into the kiss as her boyfriend began to move inside her. The red-head wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to him as they made slow love in the middle of the living room, the movie long forgotten.

Clint slowly broke the kiss to move his lips to the underside of his girlfriend's jaw, sucking and nipping on her marked pale skin. He grinned happily as she moaned his name, the archer rocking his lover closer to her release. The twenty-five-year-old snaked his left hand down between them, rubbing her clit with his archery roughened thumb strategically as his right rested on her left hip possessively.

Natalia's nails dug into the hard plains of Clint's shoulders, marking their activities as he pounded her into the floor of their apartment's living room. The two were panting and gasping in mutual pleasure, not needing words to fill in the gaps as the Hawk pleased his pregnant girlfriend.

The red-head gasped as she felt the all too familiar pooling heat in her lower stomach, showing that she was close to coming over the edge with her lover's movements and actions. The Russian beauty knowing it would be at least two - possibly three - more of her orgasms that her boyfriend would show signs of coming again.

"Clint," Natalia moaned just as she came, silently screaming, her body arching up to his as her walls quiver and clenched around Clint's cock. He continued to thrust inside her, heightening and prolonging her orgasm with his actions.

Clint pressed butterfly kisses along her collarbones as he waited for her to come down from her high. He began slowing his thrusts before gradually pulling out of her, wrapping his arms under her body before slowly lifting her up so they were both kneeling.

"Mmmm. Come on, My Love," the red-head whispered huskily as she stood up, pulling Clint up with her and dragging him with her as she claimed his lips hungrily as she led them into the kitchen. Natalia grinned as she pushed Clint against and on top of the kitchen table, the red-head slowly climbing on top of him, straddling him as their lips met hungrily while she hovered her entrance over his cock, teasingly sliding the head of his member along her slit.

"Tease," Clint gasped as he leaned up on his elbows, grunting with restraint as his girlfriend continued to tease him with her movements. The archer reached forward with his left hand to teasingly push two fingers inside Natalia, curling them cunningly against her G-spot.

Natalia moaned at her Hawk's actions before pulling his fingers from her and sinking down on his cock, making the red haired beauty moan and toss her head back in ecstasy at the feeling of her lover's long thick cock inside her. She could safely safe he was bigger than any of the men who raped her in the Red Room.

"Fuck. Clint." Natalia moaned as she leaned down to brush her lips against Clint's as she slowly rocked her hips against him, taking him deep inside her. The couple moaned their pleasure into each other's mouths as the red-head grinded her hips against his.

"You're so tight, Sweetheart," Clint whispered into her mouth, wrapping his right arm around Natalia's waist, holding her close as he brought his right hand up to her cheek. The change of angle made the red-head moan in pleasure as she brought both her hands to his neck, her fingers threading through the short strands of hair on the nape of his neck.

"I'm so wet for you, Baby," Natalia whispered as she broke the kiss to bring her lips to just under his left ear lobe, running her tongue teasingly along the shell of his sensitive ears. She grinned smugly as Clint grunted her name louder in response, pulling her closer as the telltale sign of her oncoming orgasm showed him that she was, once again, close to climaxing for him.

"Are you gonna come for me, Natalia? I can feel your walls quivering around me. You're so wet and tight, Sweetheart. I wanna feel you come for me. I wanna feel your walls tighten around my cock as you come," Clint whispered huskily into Natalia's ear, making the red-head moan and gasp his name in reply, whining in pleasure as the head of his cock hit her sweet spot. It was all she needed to fall over the edge, the Russian beauty moaning as she collapsed on top of him, riding out her orgasm on top of her lover.

Clint grinned as he pressed his lips to the crown of Natalia's head, slowly sitting up as the red-head finally came down from her high, moaning as she slowly pulled him out of her, frowning as she realised that her boyfriend was still hard.

"I think you broke me, Clint. I've come for you how many times today already? Five? Six? And you've only come three times during the whole time," Natalia whispered as Clint stood up and gently let her back on her own shaky legs.

"My pleasure is making you feel good, Sweetheart," Clint whispered as he pressed his lips to Natalia's softly before groaning as she reached down between them, grabbing his length firmly in her small pale hands.

"Then I think it's only right that as your girlfriend I should return the favour, Clint," Natalia whispered with a cheeky grin as she pumped his cock firmly. The red-head smirked as Clint grunted her name at her teasing before he made the decision to put the red haired beauty's seductive taunting to an end.

Clint growled as he pushed Natalia against the wall, claiming her lips hungrily and lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pushed back inside her, making the red-head moan her delight into his mouth as their tongues battled for dominance.

The archer grunted as he set a pounding pace, the couple gasping in pleasure as he basically fucked her into the wall. Her body was practically shaking from pure ecstasy from her lover's quick deep thrusts inside her.

"You're such a tease, Natalia. Do you know how hard it is to not take you in front of everyone when we go out in public just to show every man that drools for you that you belong to me? That I am the only one that is allowed to make you feel good? To see you reach your climax?" the twenty-five-year-old growled as he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against his spy's, making sure she was looking him in the eye.

"Then take me, Clint. Take me so hard, it'll be impossible for me to walk straight for days," Natalia moaned just as Clint hit her G-spot at such an angle she was sent straight over the edge, screaming his name so loudly that the archer was seriously beginning to wonder how they hadn't received any complaints yet.

Natalia moaned as she slowly came down from her sudden high, pulling Clint close as he gradually slowed his thrust inside her before pulling out of her, making the couple whine at the loss of contract between them.

"Bedroom. Now," Clint growled as he set Natalia back down, the archer almost dragging the red-head into their bedroom before he suddenly stopped her, kissing her passionately. Then he broke the kiss just as quickly.

Natalia moaned as Clint pushed her against the dressing table, turning her around so she was bent over it. The red-head giggled happily as she heard her lover's breathing hitch in his throat as he leaned down and pressed his lips to the small of her back lovingly before standing upright again and positioning himself at her entrance again, slowly pushing back inside her. His actions left the two moaning and gasping each other's names as he stretched her walls once more, filling her to completion as he reached around her to play with her pebbled nipples, tugging on them teasingly as he pumped his rock hard cock inside her.

"You're mine, Natalia," Clint whispered into her ear as he pumped into her like a wild stallion taking its mate, making Natalia moan her approval at his possessive actions as he made a rougher version of their love to her, filling her fully as he hiked one of her legs onto the dressing table, sending him deeper inside her.

"Yours. Fuck. Clint, I'm yours," Natalia moaned, arching her back for her lover, sending him deeper inside her as a result. There had been a time where she would have never let a man possess and control her the way Clint was doing but the red-head knew instinctively that he wasn't like the rest of the men she had ever met. He wanted her pleasure before his own. He wanted her for her, not her Black Widow mask that she had been forced to take when Ivan Petrovitch kidnapped her after killing her parents when she was five. The red-head couldn't stop the sinful moan that tore through her lips as her boyfriend, pushed her long curly red hair over her right shoulder so he could bury his face in the crook of her left shoulder, biting and sucking on her skin passionately.

"And I'm yours, Natalia. I always will be," Clint whispered as he felt the pooling of heat in his lower stomach and tightening in his groin, showing him that he was close to falling over the edge with Natalia. "You're so perfect, Sweetheart. You're so tight and wet for me. Such a good girl. Tight and wet for her boyfriend. You're so sexy and beautiful when you moan like that, Natalia," the archer whispered into her ear as he nipped and sucked on the spot just under her ear, making Natalia moan and close her eyes in pleasure at his seductive teasing.

"Fuck. Clint. I'm gonna come for you. If you keep talking like that I'm gonna be screaming your name so loudly, we'll have to leave the apartment tomorrow morning with all the complaints," Natalia moaned, bringing her hands round to grab Clint's ass, pushing him deeper inside her tight entrance.

"Yeah? You like me talking dirty to you, Sweetheart? Do you like it when your boyfriend whispers dirty things into your ear as he takes you from behind? Yeah?" Clint whispered as he used both hands to grab one breast each, massaging them firmly as he played with her erect areolas, knowing just how sensitive her breasts were when he was whispering naughty things into her ear about all the things he wanted to do to her. Doubly so now that she was pregnant.

Natalia could only nod and moan his name as a response as he continued to pump into her.

"Sweetheart, you're so fucking tight. I'm gonna fill you up. You want me to fill your pussy up with my seed? You're so beautiful, Sweetheart," Clint whispered into her ear, nipping and sucking on the ear love teasingly as he felt her tighten around his hard cock, "I love being inside you. I love making you feel good. I love being able to make your body quiver and clench as you come for me. I love feeling your cunt tighten around my cock as you come for me. I wanna feel you come, Sweetheart. I want to come around my cock and pull me over the edge with you," he whispered as he suddenly tugged on both of her nipples at the same time, sending Natalia into her release, the red-head's clenching cunt triggering the archer own orgasm, the couple screaming and roaring each other's names respectively as they climaxed together.

Clint waited until Natalia's waves of her orgasm calmed slightly before he pulled out of her and picked her up bridal style and carrying her over to their bed, the two making out passionately but slowly as he walked over to the nest he had permanently made their bed into. The red-head couldn't help but moan as her boyfriend laid her on their bed, slowly peppering kisses all over her body as he crawled up her body. He took extra time on her stomach, smiling up at her as he kissed her pale skin. He took her hands in his as he pushed his still hard length inside her, their fingers interlaced lovingly as he began to thrust inside her. His thrusts were long, slow and deep inside his girlfriend, needing to build up his energy again. He would get them some water to drink after this round.

"I'm gonna make love to you all night, Natalia. You'll be passed out in pleasure by the time I'm done tonight," Clint whispered into her ear as he hit every right spot inside her...

* * *

Clint pressed his lips to Natalia's forehead as he slowly untangled himself from her sleep hold. The archer bit his bottom lip nervously as he redressed himself before heading over to the dresser and taking out a metal box. Slowly, the twenty-five-year-old opened the box, revealing a syringe of a strong anaesthetic, suitable to pregnant women. He'd made sure to get it from his own doctor, Dr. Eva Santos; she was the only one he knew he could trust. Clint sighed as he took the syringe and made his way back over to the bed to where his lover was still asleep, her whole body relaxed as the assassin felt safe with the archer.

Clint leaned down and pressed his lips to Natalia's temple before placing the needle of the syringe to the spot just under the red-head's pulse point, closing his eyes as he slowly injected his girlfriend with the anaesthetic. Once the contents of the syringe were in her, Clint gently pulled the needle back out and pressed his lips to Natalia's before slowly pulling away. "I love you, Natalia," the archer whispered as he stood back up and disposed of the syringe.

The archer pulled out his phone and hit two, dialling an all too familiar phone number. "Barney, it's me, Clint. I need you to do me a favour. I'm going to send you co-ordinates that I need you to pick me and an asset up at. Don't bring back-up. And Uncle Phil or Uncle Nick can't know about this. Otherwise, they'll kill me," he said into the phone before hanging up, quickly texting his big brother the address of the apartment.

Clint threw his phone onto the bed before picking out some clothes to put on Natalia. He chose his favourite hoodie, an old t-shirt, a pair of boxers and sweatpants to put on the red-head. He made sure that his girlfriend would be comfortable when she woke up from the sedative he had given her. Once she was dressed, the archer lay back down behind her, holding her close as he waited for his brother to arrive.

* * *

Barney paused in surprise as he followed his brother into the bedroom only to find the  _Black Widow_  lying on the bed dressed in what looked to be Clint's clothes. "Clint, SHIELD gave you order to take her out," the older man stated, looking at his little brother with surprise clearly written over the FBI agent's face. His brother had never failed a mission before; what made the Black Widow different from every other target he had ever had? "Fury's gonna kill you," the older man stated before his brother did something he had never expected.

Suddenly, Clint slammed Barney against the wall, his fists holding his big brother's collar dangerously. "If she gets hurt, I'm taking S.H.I.E.L.D. out. You need to understand that if she gets hurt, I will get out and I will destroy SHIELD, the FBI, CIA or anyone who tries to hurt her if the Council or Fury tries to take her away from me," the archer threatened, his stormy grey eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked his brother in the eye. "Is that clear?"

Barney nodded calmly, noticing the protective look in his baby brother's eyes. "I will try my best to make sure that won't happen, Clint. But once we're on American soil, you need to go off grid, bro. SHIELD will be coming after you," Barney replied as Clint let go of his collar and walked over to where Natalia was lying sedated on the bed. The archer had dressed her in one of his hoodies and sweatpants before Barney had arrived. "Do you love her, Clint?" he asked, making Clint turn to look at her with his emotions fully revealed by his stormy grey eyes.

"I more than love her, Barney. I can't lose her now," Clint replied as he picked his pregnant lover up bridal style, pressing his lips to her forehead lovingly. "She's pregnant too," he added, looking at his older brother whose jaw almost dropped at his words. "I'm going to protect her and our baby, Barn. I won't let anyone take either of them away from me," he added. Turning, he carried her out of the bedroom and the apartment, holding her protectively to his chest, to the awaiting black SUV Barney had waiting for them.

Barney nodded in understanding, sighing as he realised that his brother had fallen hard for the Black Widow. Now all he had to do was help his brother keep his family safe. They both witnessed first-hand what it was like to be hurt by people who were supposed to protect them. And Clint was not going to let his girlfriend or their child be hurt by the agency he worked for…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's just over three months pregnant... if you're all wondering...
> 
> Don't. Shoot. Me! Pretty please?


	7. Truth And Lies

Barney sighed as he watched Natalia slowly wake up, her body immediately tensing at the unfamiliarity of her surroundings. When her eyes landed on him, her green eyes turned murderous and scared. It was obvious to the FBI agent that it was not just because of her concern for her own safety.

"Who are you? Where is Clint?" Natalia asked, afraid now that her boyfriend was in danger. Afraid that the Red Room had found her and taken another person that she loved.

"Natalia, I need you to relax. My name is Barney Barton. I'm Clint's older brother. As for Clint, he's safe," Barney stated calmly, watching Natalia's face turn to shock before her walls came back up. "You and your baby are safe. You're currently at the Barton's family residence in Waverly, Iowa. Clint needed to deal with his handler at SHIELD to keep them all off your back."

"Clint's a SHIELD agent?" Natalia asked, watching Barney carefully. Clint had lied to her. He'd told her he loved her and yet he lied to her. Why? Had the last seven months been fake? Had he just used her? Did he even care about their baby? Her mind was running a thousand miles an hour, reeling from the new information and the doubts about the father of her baby.

"Yes. He has been for the last six years. He was recruited when he was seventeen after some bad choices when we were part of the circus. His codename is  _Hawkeye_ ," Barney replied as he slowly stood up. "We have food ready downstairs. My wife, Ashley and our children, Christopher James and Natalia Adrianna. They're just over nine months old," he informed her; if his brother loved her and was having a baby with her, Barney was at least going to help with ease the damage done between the two.

"Who dressed me?" Natalia asked as she recognised Clint's - Barton's, she corrected herself - favourite hoodie and a pair of his sweatpants.

Barney frowned in confusion before it dawned on him what his brother and lover were up to before bed. "Natalia, you were wearing that clothing when I arrived at the apartment that you and Clint were living in. Clint probably got you dressed before I arrived," Barney replied honestly as Natalia's body stance began to tense more. "If you would like to follow me, we can get something to eat. I promise my wife is an excellent cook."

As they made their way downstairs, Natalia's immediate reaction to the information Barney had given her was to hate Barton. She believed the archer had betrayed - and in a sense, he has done exactly that - and used her for his own gain. She didn't know that the months she had spent with him were genuine and that the feelings she had for him were returned. That their baby meant the world to him. That she meant the world to him. Nor was the red-head was not willing to admit how hurt and betrayed she felt.

Noticing the hard look on Natalia's face as they entered the kitchen, Barney decided to break the ice. "Natalia, this is my wife, Ashley Barton. Ashley, this is Natalia, Clint's girlfriend," he introduced as a brunette woman, about the same height as Natalia turned from where she was cooking at the hob.

"Good afternoon, Natalia. I hope the bed was comfy. And Clint told me which meals you enjoyed, so I cooked one of them for you," Ashley greeted, smiling warmly at Natalia. "By the way, Clint rang. He'll be home in two hours. SHIELD thinks you're dead. But by the Red Room. And that Red Room agents came after Clint."

Natalia couldn't help raise an eyebrow. "And should you know any of this?" she asked.

Ashley smirked. "I'm married to a senior FBI agent and my brother-in-law is a SHIELD agent. My father is a research scientist for the CIA and my mother a CIA agent. My sister's an astrophysicist," she replied. "I'm the normal one in the family. But I also get told everything that is allowed to be told. And what needs to be known. For my safety and the safety of my babies."

"Speaking of our babies, are they still asleep?" Barney asked, walking over to his wife and pecking her lips lovingly in greeting.

"Yes they are. But Christopher was stirring when I checked on them," she replied before playfully shoving her husband towards the living-room where the twins were sleeping in their mobile cots. "Your turn for diaper changes," she informed him with a smirk.

Barney stuck his tongue out at his wife childishly before entering the living-room to check on his children.

Ashley turned to Natalia. "You must be starving. Come on, I made it exactly like Clint instructed," she informed her, lifting a casserole dish of Chicken Macaroni and Cheese. "Clint is surprisingly a good cook," the brunette added.

Natalia was about to protest but her stomach betrayed her and rumbled at the sight of the pasta dish. She realised that she was very hungry. "Is that poisoned?" she asked, watching Ashley carefully.

"Natalia, Clint brought you here to protect you. Why would we poison you after Clint risked his life and Barney's career to get you into the US?" Ashley replied, setting the dish on the table before grabbing three plates and serving the chicken and pasta onto the plates. "Believe it or not, we want to help you. Clint wants to keep you safe."

Natalia looked at Ashley with an expressionless face. "Mrs. Barton, your brother-in-law lied to me. Then drugged me. And smuggled me into the US. Where I'm a wanted murderer. How is that keeping me safe?"

Ashley realised there was no point trying to argue with the assassin. "Okay. Our family doctor will be here later to give you a check-up. You can trust she won't be invasive with any of her questions. Her daughter is Clint's goddaughter," the brunette informed her before handing Natalia her plate. "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. You're family now. Whether you like it or not. And from personal experience, Clint and Barney are very protective of their family...

* * *

 Dr. Eva Santos was petite Latina in her late twenties, who owned a large black handbag and was dressed in a fitted black work dress. She had a scar from the bottom of her ear that ran down to the end of her neck but it wasn't noticeable unless you were a very observant person. And she was very kind to Natalia. She had brought an ultrasound machine with her and had Barney carry it up to Natalia's room.

Now Natalia lay on her bed, her shirt pulled over her stomach for the doctor. Eva set up the machine and smiled comfortingly at the red-head. "This is gonna be cold," Eva warned as she squirted some gel on Natalia's stomach.

The red-head's breathing hitched at the sensation of the cool gel. She twisted her head to watch the doctor's movements carefully as Eva used the wand to find her baby. "So," the Latina started, twisting the screen so Natalia could see. "Here you can see the amniotic sac. The placenta. And the umbilical cords." She pointed out each, glancing up at the red-head. "Here's the arms. And legs. And head. You won't be able to find out the baby's sex until you're sixteen weeks along," she informed her.

"How far along am I?" Natalia asked, trying to time her last period.

"From this scan, I'd say you're about fourteen or fifteen weeks pregnant," Eva replied with a soft smile. "You can rest easier now. Any risk of miscarriage drops substantially at the end of the fourteenth week. If your morning sickness is letting up, you'll probably notice your appetite starting to grow. The fifteenth week usually sees your skin darkening. This will happen around your nipples, areolas, navel, armpits and inner thighs; it's very normal," she explained.

Natalia stored all of that information and nodded.

"Would you like to hear the baby's heartbeat?" Eva asked while printing out two copies of the sonogram.

"Yes. Please," Natalia whispered, her eyes still focused on the picture of her baby.  _Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump_. The sound of a very healthy heartbeat filled the room. Natalia would always blame the hormones for the tears that tried to escape her eyes at the sound.

Eva made no comments as she watched Natalia get used to the sound and sight of her baby. From personal experience, hearing your baby's heartbeat for the first time would always be something you could never forget…

* * *

 Natalia looked up at the knock on her bedroom door. She knew that knock. Over the past seven months it had been a comforting sign to her. Now… Now she just wanted to beat the crap out of him.

Clint slowly entered the bedroom, finding Natalia sitting on the windowsill, still dressed in his clothing. She didn't turn to face him, which he expected. But the cold tone of voice that she greeted him with was the worst thing he had ever heard.

"So, what do you want now, Agent Barton? You completed your mission of knocking up the  _Black Widow_  to take her out of competition so you wouldn't have to kill her," Natalia greeted, slowly turning her head to look at Clint. Her face showed no recognition to the woman he loved; this was the  _Black Widow_  in front of him.

"Natalia," he whispered softly, approaching her slowly. He dropped to his knees in front of her. "I'm so sorry, Natalia. I did what I thought was the best way to protect you. I never set out to get you pregnant. At least, not until you wanted to have a family. But I didn't fall in love with the Black Widow. I fell in love with the woman underneath that mask," he whispered, placing his head on her knees in a vulnerable position. "You have every right to hate me, Natalia. I'm so so sorry that I hurt you. I love you. I need you to know that. I'm so sorry I hurt you, Natalia."

Natalia listened carefully to Clint's words. None of his tells were present, he wasn't lying to her. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, making Clint raise his head in surprise; her tone of voice had soften considerably.

"I… Would you have stayed if you knew?" he whispered, wanting to hear the truth from her.

Natalia cocked her head to the side. He did have a point there. "Possibly not. Most likely not," she replied, her eyes following all of his moves carefully. She didn't trust him; she hated needles and drugs. It made her feel like she was in the Red Room again. "I.. Why the anaesthetic? Why risk our baby's life?"

Clint shook his head. "I made sure that it was an anaesthetic that was suitable to use. Eva sent it to me herself. I would have used another method if that method wasn't suitable. I would never risk your life or our baby's life like that," he replied, gently – hesitantly – resting his hand protectively on Natalia's baby bump. "I know that it probably reminded you of your time in the Red Room. But it was our best option of sneaking you into the US in a FBI specially issued plane. I didn't... Eva and Barney, as well as Ashley, were the only ones I could trust knowing about you. I don't trust anyone at SHIELD," he added.

That reminded Natalia. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the photo Eva had given her. "Here. Baby's first picture," she whispered, handing the picture to Clint. "Dr. Santos did an ultrasound earlier. The baby's healthy. But I'm a bit underweight to be this far along," she told him, internally smiling at the look of awe on Clint's face despite her feelings of betrayal – he did want this baby.

"I… Did you hear its heartbeat?" he whispered softly; he knew he'd missed their baby's first ultrasound. He was disappointed at that but it couldn't be helped now.

"Yes. It was… It was something," she whispered, not knowing the words for it. She watched the various emotions that crossed his face. She could see that he was disappointed that he'd missed their baby's ultrasound. But he was happy that their baby was healthy.

"Do… Do you hate me?" he slowly asked, not wanting to hear the answer to this particular question.

Natalia bit her bottom lip and twisted her head to look out the window again. Did she really hate him? After what he had done, all he had risked to protect her? "No," she answered honestly, turning her head to look at him again, viewing his face light up at her answer. "But I don't think I could trust you any time soon," she added, noticing his face drop slightly.

Clint slowly nodded, dropping his eyes back to the photo in his hand. ' _At least she doesn't hate me_ ,' he thought positively. He raised his eyes up to look at her again. "Can… Will you still let me be part of our baby's life?" he asked, pleading to whatever God that existed that Natalia would involve him with their baby.

Natalia nodded, smiling slightly when Clint smiled at her. "Yes. I want you to be part of our baby's life. No matter what's going on between us," she replied.

Clint slowly stood up and gently, hesitantly, pressed his lips to her temple. "If you need anything, just let me know," he told her. "I'll leave you to sleep," he added, turning to walk out of his bedroom.

"Goodnight, Clint," she replied as he opened the door.

Clint turned his head to smile at her weakly. "Goodnight, Natalia," he replied softly and left the room...

* * *

 Later that night, Natalia moaned in her sleep as she curled up further under her blankets. The red-head was dressed in another of Clint's hoodie, unable to stop the feeling of safety that she had felt in his arms or at being surrounded by his scent. The Russian's subconscious was replaying scenes from her time with her archer. Particularly the night he revealed one of his greatest fear to her…

* * *

_Natalia moaned as Clint pushed her down onto their bed. He claimed her lips hungrily as he straddled her waist, kissing her deeply as they desperately stripped each other of their clothing. They wanted - needed - to get the other naked as quickly as possible._

_"Natalia, you're perfect," Clint whispered softly as he broke the kiss to allow both of their shirts to be removed from their bodies. At the same time, he removed Natalia's bra, making the red-head blush deeply at the passionate loving look her boyfriend was giving her._

_Natalia claimed his lips hungrily, dragging him down so they could kiss hungrily. She was giving her body to her boyfriend, knowing that she was safe in his arms._

_Clint grinned against her lips as he pulled his boxers, that she had worn all day, off of her while she used her feet to strip his sweatpants off of him. She grinned smugly when she realised that he had gone commando when they eventually got dressed earlier that day._

_Natalia brought both hands to Clint's neck, pulling him closer as he slowly positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed deep inside her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her actions sent him deeper inside her as their lips met hungrily while they waited for Natalia's inner walls to stretch to accommodate his length._

_She gasped in pleasure as her boyfriend began to move inside her. He interlaced their fingers lovingly as he hit all the right spots inside her..._

* * *

  _Natalia frowned when she woke up, only to find herself alone in their bed in the middle of the night. Fear came over her as she reached out to check the empty sheets, fearing that her boyfriend had been kidnapped. She relaxed slightly when she found that they were still warm, informing her that Clint was only up a little under fifteen minutes. The Russian listened quietly for her lover, getting out of bed and putting on one of Clint's purple button down shirt. She frowned in concern when she found the twenty-five-year-old sitting on the couch, dressed in a pair of basketball shorts as he stared into the blazing fire he had started in the fire place._

_"Clint?" Natalia whispered as she walked over to the couch, gently wrapping her arms around her lover's shoulders. She rested her chin on his left shoulder, pressing her lips to his naked shoulder worried; she had no idea what was worrying her lover. She wanted to know what was troubling him so she could help him._

_"Hey, Natalia," Clint replied, bringing his left hand up to Natalia's hands where they were interlaced over his heart._

_"Hey. What's wrong?" Natalia whispered as she nuzzled Clint's shoulder and neck lovingly._

_"Just a bad dream, Natalia," Clint whispered. He pulled her over the couch gently and brought her into his lap._

_Natalia rested her forehead against Clint's, watching him carefully as he stroked the small of her back lovingly. "What's wrong, Clint?" Natalia whispered as she brought her left hand up to Clint's face, noting his red rimmed eyes._

_"I... I -ugh... I had a dream involving what my father… what my father used to do to my mother," Clint confessed, closing his eyes at the image his words conjured. "I hurt you," he added, making Natalia pause slightly in surprise._

_"Clint?" Natalia whispered, cupping both of Clint's cheeks so he would look at her._

_"I can't hurt you. I can't be like my Dad," Clint confessed as he leaned forward and caught her lips passionately. His actions made Natalia moan into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer._

_Clint slightly stood up before laying Natalia down on the rug in front of the fire. Their lips never parted as she wrapped her long, bare legs around his waist, keeping him close to her in the process._

_Natalia smiled as they slowly pulled away to breathe, the red-head stroking her lover's cheek softly. "You're not your father, Clint. You never have been and you never will. I trust you. And I'm not leaving you," the Russian whispered as she closed the distance between them, claiming his lips in a slow, sensual and loving kiss._

_Clint could only nod, returning Natalia's kiss desperately, trying to put all of his feelings into the kiss. He slowly brought his hands to the buttons of her shirt, slowly undoing each and every button. He pulled away from the kiss and kept his eyes locked on his girlfriend's as he stripped her._

_Natalia smiled at her lover's gentleman-like care, chastely kissing him every now and again to encourage him that he wasn't the man of his nightmares. Once her shirt was fully undone, the red-head helped her lover to strip the fabric off of her body before helping him strip himself of his boxers._

_"I need you Clint. I want to make love with you," Natalia whispered softly as she reached down between them and grabbed his semi-hard length, pumping him to full mass. "I trust you, Clinton Francis Barton," she whispered in Russian as she positioned the head of his cock at her entrance. She wrapped her legs around her lover's waist, making sure that there was no chance of him pulling away._

_Clint smiled softly and captured her lips lovingly as he slid inside her, filling her to the hilt. The couple moaned in mutual pleasure at the sensation of Clint's cock inside her. Their hands clasped each other, fingers interlacing as the Hawk made slow, reassuring love to his Spider, the only light of the room coming from the fire beside them..._

* * *

 Natalia quickly sat up and was out of the bed before she was fully awake, heading for the bathroom where she quickly got rid of the little food she had ate earlier that day.

Eventually, when she was sure that her stomach was done turning, Natalia sat back against the bathtub, her arms resting on her knees, her forehead against her arms. The dream had been so vivid, like it had only just happened; Clint making slow, sweet love to her in front of the open fire. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks as a result of the ache she felt in her chest.

"Clint, why did you do this to us?" Natalia whispered to herself, cursing said archer for making her fall so hard for him before breaking her heart. The red-head continued to let her tears fall as she slowly stood up and trudged her way out to her bedroom and climbing into the bed, curling into herself as she lay her head on the pillow.

She was so lost in herself that she didn't hear the door opening. Soon, two hesitant hands lifted her up and a familiar body slid beneath hers. Clint wrapped his arms around her, holding her protectively as she let her body exhaust itself. She blamed her hormones.

Clint didn't say anything as he held her close. What could he say? He was almost one hundred percent certain that she was crying because of him. He simply held her closer, rocking her gently in his arms.

When her tears dried up, she stilled her body over his. She breathed in his scent and couldn't help but remember one of the songs he'd played for her when they were travelling around London….

* * *

_Natalia smiled as she listened to Clint sing along with the song on the radio. They were driving around the capital city of the United Kingdom, Clint driving their rented Land Rover. Clint was sinking along to some song on the radio._

" _I'm sorry_

 _Last night we had a fight_  
Said some things I wish I'd never  
The black marks from last night  
From tears you cried still on my sweater

 _I step over the plate that you broke last night_  
I pick up your clothes that I threw outside  
In the cold light of day we can leave it behind  
Out of our minds

 _I guess, we get a little bit crazy_  
I guess, we get a little bit cruel  
But this is how crazy you make me  
Bad enough to think about losing you

 _But even as I walk away_  
And I say I'm gonna stay  
Only takes a moment or two  
'Cause you and I both know the truth  
I'm crazy for you, I'm crazy for you

 _A thousand flowers_  
The power of saying sorry  
So you don't have to call  
To find out you know you got me

 _Even when you hurt me the way you have_  
Even though you know I can treat you bad  
But we're drawn once again like a moth to a flame  
Yeah, it's like that

 _I guess, we get a little bit crazy_  
I guess, we get a little bit cruel  
But this is how crazy you make me  
Bad enough to think about losing you

 _But even as I walk away_  
And I say I'm gonna stay  
Only takes a moment or two  
'Cause you and I both know the truth  
I'm crazy for you, I'm crazy for you

 _Yeah, takes a little fire to keep things hot_  
Takes a little loss to know what you've got  
Forgiving and forgetting takes a lot  
But we know what we've got

 _I guess, we get a little bit crazy_  
I guess, we get a little bit cruel  
But this is how crazy you make me  
Bad enough to think about losing you

 _I guess, we get a little bit crazy_  
I guess, we get a little bit cruel  
But this is how crazy you make me  
Bad enough to think about losing you

 _But even as I walk away_  
And I say I'm gonna stay  
It only takes a moment or two'  
Cause you and I both know the truth  
I'm crazy for you, I'm crazy for you  
I'm crazy for you."

_Natalia shook her head. They had had a little fight the previous night – something she couldn't even remember what. "You don't have to apologise," she told him, twisting her head to look at him. "We already made up."_

_Clint smiled. "I just want you to know that whatever fight we may have. I'll always come back to you," he replied honestly..._

* * *

 Natalia moved her head so it rested in he crook of Clint's neck. She so desperately wanted to hate him. To beat the shit out of him and leave him for dead. But that was, mostly, the  _Black Widow_ side of her.

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?" he whispered softly, as if he was unsure whether or not he should speak.

Natalia could only nod; she didn't trust her voice. She allowed Clint to shift them under the blanket, the archer not willing to let her out of his arms. He gently ran his hand down her back like he had many times before.

Neither of them spoke as they soon fell asleep, finding it easier to sleep knowing that the other was there...

* * *

 The next morning, Natalia awoke alone in the bed. Clint was no where to be seen. The red-head slowly sat up and looked around the room. It seemed that she had been alone for at least an hour.

Slowly, she got up and made her way downstairs. She found Ashley with the twins while Barney was cooking something for breakfast.

"Morning, Natalia," Ashley greeted as she fed her own Natalia. Then she frowned. "Okay, we need to figure out what to call you and my daughter. Two Natalias is going to get complicated."

Natalia frowned too. If she was going to have to live here under the radar, she supposed it was best for her to change her name. "Natasha. Call me Natasha," the red-head offered.

"Why Natasha?" Barney couldn't help but ask.

"It's a Russian personal derivative of Natalia. The Red Room and SHIELD won't think to look for it," she replied, edging more into the room.

Ashley and Barney nodded, neither seeing why they should ask any more questions. "Natasha, can you feed Christopher his bottle please?"

Natasha almost raised an eyebrow at the brunette; she trusted her with her ten-month-old son? The red-head walked over to the twenty-eight-year-old and copied her when she took Christopher in her arms. He was strong enough to hold himself up but she had to help hold the bottle to his lips. He drank from the bottle with obvious thirst. And held onto Natasha's hands over the bottle.

Christopher was the spitting image of his father – everything down to Barney's reddish brown hair and grey-blue eyes. Natalia had inherited Ashley's brown hair and hazel eyes but she had her father's nose. Both were, in Natasha's opinion, going to be heartbreakers when they were older. Their behaviour, despite being still very young, was already beginning to show. Christopher was already starting to walk, using presses and chairs to aid himself – sometimes using Clint's dog, Lucky as a prop. Natalia, on the other hand, was perfectly content to crawl everywhere. Natalia was the quieter of the two but wasn't very shy. And Christopher… Well, he was happy pretty much all the time. Unless he was hungry. Or tired. Pretty much like his father and uncle.

Ashley smiled at Barney as the two watched Natasha tend to their son; the red-head was hesitant towards the child before relaxing when he seemed to accept her.

No one in the kitchen realised Clint was standing in the doorway with Lucky resting at his heels, watching Natasha feed Christopher. He smiled at the sight. He could picture her doing the same for their baby.

Barney turned and caught his brother looking at Natasha with a longing in his eyes. He raised an eyebrow at Clint; he'd caught his brother coming out of Natasha's bedroom this morning but the twenty-five-year-old hadn't wanted to talk about it.

Clint simply shook his head at his brother's questioning gaze; he wasn't ready to talk about it yet...

* * *

 Natasha and Clint fell into a rhythm. They were civil towards each other but often did not spend more than the time it took to have a meal in each other's company. Clint spend the day helping out around the farmland while Natasha helped Ashley with the twins. At night, they would go to bed alone but halfway through the night, Clint go to her after hearing her awaken from dreams or nightmares - usually the latter. And the next day, they'd act like nothing happened.

They'd also agreed that it would be much easier if he called her Natasha too. Instead of him trying to distinguish between her and his niece; Barney had made a joke about Clint falling in love with a Natalia to make it easier for him to remember his niece's name. Clint had only flushed while Natasha raised an eyebrow.

Ashley and Barney were getting sick of their behaviour. They'd been doing it for two weeks. And Eva was coming to give Natasha another scan to see the baby's sex. But neither wanted to push Natasha or Clint before they were ready.

But fate had a funny way of doing things...

* * *

 Natasha couldn't sleep. The baby had been moving more than usual today. So she had taken to walking quietly around the house, making sure not to disturb Ashley, Barney or the twins. They had accepted her despite knowing that she was an assassin. Simply because Clint and her were expecting a baby together.

On her way past the library, she heard someone playing the piano and singing. On closer inspection she realised that it was Clint. Slowly and quietly, she opened the door to reveal Clint sitting shirtless and staring out the large window of the library, his fingers gliding with perfect talent over the keys. His husky voice carried softly through the apartment, making her pause to listen to his words.

" _Listen honey, to every word I say_  
I know that you don't trust me  
But I'm better than the stories about me  
Everybody messes up some days  
Ain't got no rhyme or reason  
All I know is I'm yours, yours, yours for every season

 _Baby girl with the broken smile_  
Would you mind if I stayed a while  
And if you're cold I could light your fire  
If that's what you want, if that's what you want  
I admit that I've done some wrong  
But those wrongs helped me write this song  
And through it all I figured out where I belong  
Right by your side, right by your side

 _They say that hearts don't lie_  
The head might try but it won't be right  
Ya tell me what you feel inside  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight

 _Listen honey, to every word I say_  
I know that you don't trust me  
But I'm better than the stories about me  
Everybody messes up some days  
Ain't got no rhyme or reason  
All I know is I'm yours, yours, yours for every season

 _Baby girl let your hair hang down_  
And if we're lost, baby let's get found  
And when your world is flipping upside down  
Let's make it right, let's make it right

 _They say that hearts don't lie_  
The head might try but it won't be right  
Ya tell me what you feel inside  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight

 _Listen honey, to every word I say_  
I know that you don't trust me  
But I'm better than the stories about me  
Everybody messes up some days  
Ain't got no rhyme or reason  
All I know is I'm yours, yours, yours for every season  
Yours, yours, yours for every season

 _Winter, summer, spring and fall_  
I'll be on the line waiting for your call  
Winter, summer, spring and fall  
I'll be on the line waiting for your call  
Winter, summer, spring and fall  
I'll be on the line waiting for your call

 _Listen honey, to every word I say_  
I know that you don't trust me  
But I'm better than the stories about me  
Everybody messes up some days  
Ain't got no rhyme or reason  
All I know is I'm yours, yours, yours for every season  
For every season  
For every season."

Natasha bit her bottom lip in thought. The words of the song sounded like he was trying to apologise to her. That he was sorry he messed up.

"Did I wake you up?" came Clint's voice, disturbing Natasha from her thoughts. She hadn't realised that he had stopped singing or playing.

"No," she answered, slowly waking over to him. His many scars shone from the moonlight falling through the window. She could see each one clearly. And she had been told the stories of the ones his father and the circus had been the cause for – he didn't tell her about the ones he'd received for his work at SHIELD. Her heart cringed at the sight of the cigarette burns, the four belt-bucket scars and the broken glass – all because of his father. Before she could comment on them Clint moved on the bench to allow her to sit down without them touching. The last time he tried to touch her when they were outside her bedroom at night, she had snapped and snarled at him – he didn't want a repeat of it.

She sat down in the empty space beside him. She looked down at the keys that Clint had been playing so effortlessly only moments ago. During their time in Europe, every time he sang she always found it comforting. And this time was no different.

"Where did you learn how to play?" she asked; she knew he could sing but she didn't know he could play.

"The circus. It was usually show tunes I learned. But the piano player showed me how to make my own music too," Clint replied, brushing his fingers over the keys.

"Do you have any other songs?" she whispered, sneaking a glance up at him. Things felt so distant between them; she was hurt and he wanted so desperately to fix his mistake. But she still couldn't get over the fact that he had done the same thing as the Red Room – only he had did it to protect her.

Clint nodded, bringing his hands to the right keys. He began the song softly.

" _Lately I'm so tired_  
If I took it all out on you  
I never meant to  
If I left you outside  
If you ever felt I ignored you  
Know my life is all you

 _So put your best dress on_  
And wrap yourself in the arms of someone  
Who wants to give you all the love you want

 _Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you_  
Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I missed you, baby  
Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you  
And I miss you so

 _I don't wanna act like_  
I know that you'll be mine forever  
Though I hope it's forever  
Don't want you to feel like  
I take you for granted  
Whenever we are together

 _So put your best dress on_  
And wrap yourself in the arms of someone  
Who wants to give you all the love you want

 _Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you_  
Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you, baby  
Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you  
And I miss you so

 _Oh yeah_  
So put your best dress on  
And wrap yourself in my arms, my love

 _Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you_  
Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you, baby  
Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you  
Baby

 _Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you_  
Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you, baby  
Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you  
And I miss you so."

When he finished, he didn't look at Natasha. He simply counted his breaths, desperately wishing she would realise sorry he was for hurting her. He had never wanted to hurt her. And that was exactly what he had done.

Natasha turned to watch Clint. He was counting his breaths – something he always did when he was nervous about something. Slowly, she reached for his hand, interlacing her fingers with his. She was still angry that he had lied to her. And that he had drugged her. But his obvious remorse for his actions showed her that their time together was genuine. And that he did love her, despite his actions.

Clint looked up when he felt Natasha's hand slide into his. His face held a questioning gaze, watching Natasha's face carefully. He was questioning why she was suddenly touching him.

"Were we real? Were your feelings for me real?" she whispered, looking him straight in the eye, watching for any of his tells.

Clint moved to cup her face with his free hand. "You're one of the only real things about me," he whispered honestly.

He wasn't lying to her. So Natasha leaned forward and pressed her lips to his gently, surprising both of them. But Clint kiss back desperately, trying to put all his emotions into the kiss. His desperate need to feel her love once more, needing to show her how sorry he was for hurting her.

Natasha moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck, deepening the kiss as he lifted her into his lap so she could straddle him. After a few moments, he stood up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Clint carried Natasha into her bedroom, their lips never parting other than to breath. The young couple were desperate to make up for lost time. As he lay her down on the bed, they broke the kiss again as they slowly stripped each other of their clothing. Their vivid wet dreams of each other during the past two weeks were suddenly becoming a reality for them once more.

Clint slowly broke their kiss again to drag his lips down Natasha's neck, marking her skin with multiple hickeys. The red-head moaned her approval as the archer ghosted his fingers over her naked body. She had missed his touch. She'd missed the feelings he had brought her when they made love.

"I love you, Natasha. I love you so much," Clint whispered in Russian before he started began to kiss and lick her breasts. He nipped and sucked on her nipples while his hands cupped both of her breasts firmly as he played with them with his mouth.

"I love you too, Clint," Natasha whispered before moaning in pleasure as the archer played with her breasts, marking them as he pleased her. The red-head brought her hands to her lover's hair, gasping as he dragged his stubble over her sensitive tits, making her squirm at the feeling. She had always enjoyed his stubble – not a full beard but his five o'clock shadow did many things for her.

Clint worked his lips over the red-head's breasts, planning on worshipping her body to make up for some of the hurt he had caused her. The archer locked his grey eyes with Natasha's green ones as he ran his tongue over both of her nipples sensuously. Then he suck on both hungrily, one after the other, sending the red-head into a powerful orgasm just from his stimulation on her sensitive skin. Her pregnancy was making her very sensitive – and very orgasmic.

Clint waited until the red-head calmed down before kissing his way back up to her lips, softly kissing her as she relaxed beneath him. Natasha hummed into their kiss as she kept her hands buried in Clint's hair while she slowly wrapped her legs around his before suddenly flipping them over. Clint looked at his lover in surprise but Natasha only smirked at him seductively. "My turn, Мой Ястреб," the Russian whispered as she began to kiss her way down his body. She made sure to kiss and lick every scar, muscle contour and dimple on her way down to his rock hard length.

Clint threw his head back in pleasure as Natasha slowly took his whole length into her mouth. When the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, he had to fist the sheets of the bed in an attempt to stop his body from thrusting up into her mouth, afraid he would hurt her if he did.

When she needed to breathe again, Natasha removed him from her mouth, pumping him firmly with her right hand. Then she leaned down and ran her tongue over his balls teasingly. She continued this pattern for what felt like hours and when she noticed the distantly familiar tensing of his thighs. The tell-tale sign made the red-head smirk smugly as she suddenly took his cock fully in her mouth, the added vibrations of her humming, sending him right over the edge. He practically roared her name as he spilled his come down her throat.

Natasha waited until the archer had finished coming before slowly pulling her mouth off Clint's still hard cock. She slowly crawled up his body until she was hovering above him. Then she sunk down on his still hard member. She kept her eyes locked on his as she swallowed his seed, making him growl possessively at her. They both moaned in pleasure at the sensation of his thick length filling her tight wet entrance for the first time in almost two weeks; they had become so used to being together that it had been missed – sometimes sex was a better way to tell somebody how you feel.

Clint braced his feet on the bed as Natasha began to move her hips. He brought his hands to rest on her hips while he sat up against the headboard, helping her movements. The red-head's breathing hitched as she grabbed her archer's hands and brought them to her ass, keeping her hands over his as she began to ride her harder, her breasts bouncing hard as she took him deep inside her.

Clint couldn't chose between want to watch his cock disappear inside her cunt or the way her breasts bounced as she rode him hard. He settled on watching her face as she gasped and moaned his name sinfully, her inner walls quivering around his cock.

"Fuck. Natasha. By the time we finish, you won't be able to walk properly. You're gonna be so full of my come," Clint growled, cupping her ass possessively as he drove himself deeper inside her. He had suddenly become very possessive; he needed to know that he would be the last person to be with her like this. And vice versa.

"Mmmm. Мой Ястреб. I'm gonna hold you up to that," Natasha gasped as she felt the tell-tale sign of her impeding orgasm. "Clint!" she cried out as she climaxed hard around him. He continued to drive up into her, prolonging her high in the process.

Suddenly, Clint sat up fully and claimed her lips desperately, slowly flipping them over so he was on top. He continued to drive into her but not too roughly, unwilling to hurt their baby - that thought caused a grin no one could wipe off his face. He slowly hiked both of Natasha's legs over his shoulders, sending him deeper inside her while the red-head literally saw stars from the pleasure he was giving her.

"I love you, Natasha. I love you so much. I never meant to hurt you. I won't let any of them touch you Sweetheart. SHIELD, The Council, the Red Room. None of them will let them harm you. None of us will let them hurt you. You have a new family now and I will dedicate everything to you," Clint whispered as he slowed his movements, planning on dragging this out. He wanted her to see just how important she was to him. And that he would die before letting her get hurt again.

Natasha couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks at Clint's gaze of pure love and dedication which were mirrored in his words - if anyone asked she could always blame it on pregnancy hormones.

Clint kissed the tears away as he made slow love to her, peppering kisses over her face, neck, collar bones and chest while bringing her legs to around his waist. He moved his hands to caress her face lovingly as their hips moved together in perfect harmony, as if they had never been apart.

"Clint, if you hurt me like that again, I swear to God I will never forgive you," Natasha whispered as she brought her hands to the back of his neck, massaging the skin there. She remembered how her archer loved it when she did it; whether they were making love, cuddling or just watching a movie, Clint always found her hands on him relaxing.

"Sweetheart, I would throw myself off a cliff before I ever hurt you like that again," Clint whispered as he pecked her lips lovingly.

"Promise?" Natasha whispered quietly, needing to hear him say the words. "This time  _mean_ it _._ "

Clint smiled softly and leaned his forehead to hers, keeping his eyes locked with hers. "I'm never leaving you or our baby. You own me, Natasha," the archer whispered softly as he pointed to his mother's bracelet that he gave his lover. "That's the proof," he added with a soft loving smile.

With that, Natasha claimed his lips hungrily, making Clint smile into the kiss as he continued to make slow love to her. He was beyond relieved that she had chosen to give him a second chance as well as giving him a family.

There was no domination between the two of them, no words, just pure love reacting to each other. Clint took Natasha's hands in his, interlacing their fingers lovingly as they made love. Their tongues worked together in a slow dance as they kissed lazily.

After what fell like forever, the two came together, moaning each other's names as their orgasms came in slow, body shaking waves. They slowly kissed as Clint slowly rolled them so Natasha was back on top of him.

"I love you, Natasha," Clint whispered as he slowly broke the kiss, smiling at the red-head lovingly when she raised her head from his chest to look at him.

Natasha returned her lover's smile as she took her hands in his and placed them on her slightly rounded baby bump. "I love you too, Clint. But you have a lot to make for because of drugging me," she informed before catching his lips once more and beginning yet another round of make-up sex...

* * *

 When they were finally worn out, Clint covered them both with the blanket before he moved his body tight against Natasha's. He touched as much of her as he possibly could, letting his warmth soak in through her skin and enjoying the feel of her. She responded by pushing back into him and Clint felt his arousal start to stir again but neither of them were able for another round. At least, not yet.

"Tired?" the archer softly asked as the red-head rested her head on his outstretched arm which was providing an amazing pillow for her.

"Yes, I'm tired," Natasha replied sarcastically even though she knew she was more interested in what was currently poking her backside.

"Too bad," Clint stated cheekily as he thrust his hips against her backside teasingly, making her moan her approval.

"Damn you, Barton," Natasha said jokingly as she turned over to face him. In reply, Clint ghosted his fingers along her sensitive breasts, grinning as her breath grew ragged. He was going to have a lot of fun with her sensitive skin for the next few months.

"I'll never get enough, Natasha," Clint stated boldly, making Natasha blush deeply in response.

"Let's see just how much you can take," she responded, issuing a challenge.

"Oh, I like make-up sex," Clint stated with a soft smirk as he moved Natasha onto her back and kissed along her throat.

"Just make sure this is the only make-up sex we ever have for this reason," Natasha reminded him as their hands rested on her small baby bump.

"Yes, milady," he agreed softly and then placed his lips on her mouth, swallowing any reply she may have uttered...


	8. An Ultrasound and New Faces

Clint couldn't help but watch Natasha as she slept soundly beside him. The blanket was pulled just below her chest, the red-head having moved slightly in her sleep. He still couldn't believe that she had willingly taken him back.

Gently, he brushed his fingers along her arm. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. He continued to bring his hand down, revelling in the way she seemed to relax into his touch. When he reached her hand, he gently circled her wrist before bringing his hand back up.

"You know some people would find it creepy to have an assassin watching them sleep," Natasha whispered, surprising Clint. Her green eyes slid open and she smiled softly at the archer. "And have them slowly running their hand along their arm."

Clint returned her smile and leaned forward to kiss her softly. Slowly, he rolled Natasha onto her back, following through with the motions so they didn't have to break the kiss.

Natasha brought her hands to cup the side of Clint's neck. They kissed slowly, purposely, taking their time. Neither wanted to rush the moment they were having, just them and no one else.

Slowly, Clint pulled away and leaned his forehead against Natasha's, smiling at her lovingly. "Morning, Sweetheart," he whispered softly.

Natasha returned his smile. "Morning, My Hawk," she whispered, pecking his lips softly. "We still have to talk about what happened. And what's going to happen," she whispered, watching him carefully.

Clint nodded. "I know. I'm so sorry that I hurt you," he whispered, closing his eyes. "I... It was the only way I knew how to keep you and our baby safe."

Natasha pushed Clint up gently so she could sit up. She grabbed the hoodie off the floor and turned back to Clint as he pulled on his pants from last night. "Never use drugs on me again," she told him as he sat down on the bed beside her. They both leaned against the headboard. "It reminds me too much of the Red Room."

Clint frowned and nodded. "I'm sorry. I.. I didn't know that," he whispered.

Natasha smiled stiffly. "I didn't exactly tell you about that part of my past," she replied drily. She took Clint's hand in hers, tracing her fingers over the various scars and calluses on his fingers. She rested her head on his shoulder, trying to decide where she wanted this conversation was going.

Clint pressed his lips to Natasha's temple. "I meant what I said, Natasha. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Natasha shook her head. "Don't. You've already said sorry. I've accepted your apology." She didn't think she could take another sorry coming from him.

Clint pulled her closer. He buried his nose in her hair and nodded. "Barney's working on an alias for you. To keep SHIELD and the Red Room away from you and the baby."

A thought crossed Natasha's mind. "Why did you not kill me?" she asked, moving her head so she could look at him.

Clint smiled. "You gave money to that orphanage in Budapest. It was something your profile insinuated you would never do. You're portrayed as someone so cold and evil. Not someone who would even bother to think about offering money to someone in need. So I knew that SHIELD didn't have the whole picture. And then we had the whole hotel sex as strangers and I just knew you wanted something that resembled normality. Even if only for one night," he replied honestly.

Natasha smiled. "Have I ever told you that you can be very sweet sometimes?" she asked, pecking his lips softly in gratitude.

Clint smiled and kissed her again. "No. But I don't think you'd appreciate it as much if I did it too often," he replied.

"No, I wouldn't," she agreed, closing her eyes and resting her head back on his shoulder. "Eva's coming later on to do another scan. Do you want to be here for it?" she asked, not bothering to twist her head to look at him.

"Yes. Please," he answered, pulling her close by wrapping his arms around her waist. "I would love to." He nuzzled her neck before pressing his lips to her collarbone. "I've missed you," he whispered against the exposed skin of her shoulder.

Natasha smiled and twisted her head to kiss him slowly. "I've missed you too, Clint," she murmured against his mouth. She moved so she could straddle his thighs. Their lips moved in perfect sync, as if they'd never been apart. Natasha cupped both sides of Clint's neck while he brought his hands to her hips, pulling her closer.

Slowly, Clint slipped his hands under the hoodie Natasha was wearing, cupping her small bump. She grinned against his lips, treading one hand through his hair as he slowly pushed the hoodie upwards.

Suddenly, someone knocked on Natasha's bedroom door. The couple immediately pulled away from each other, the red-head resting her head on Clint's shoulder.

Clint growled. "Fucking cock-blocked by my brother," he groaned against the skin of her neck. Natasha huffed a laugh at him before climbing off of him and the bed and walking over to the door. She let the door open a crack, glancing out to find Barney on the other side. And he was blushing.

"Breakfast is ready. Tell Clint to get dressed and come down for food as well," he informed her before quickly making his way downstairs.

Natasha turned to Clint, an amused smirk on her face. "I don't think we were quiet last night," she told him as she slowly walked over to him, putting an extra sway to her hips.

When she reached the bed, Clint pulled her back down into his lap, catching her lips hungrily at the same time. He rolled them over so he could deepen the kiss, grinning when she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Mmmm… And here I was planning to have you for breakfast," he mumbled into her mouth.

"Mmmm.. Food. Your baby is hungry," she replied, breaking the kiss and smiling up at the delighted grin on her lover's face. "Food," she repeated. "Please."

* * *

When Natasha and Clint arrived down to the kitchen, Barney was feeding Natalia while Christopher used Lucky as a walking prop, much to everyone's amusement. Ashley was standing at the sink, drinking a cup of coffee, cream no sugar. She smirked at the younger couple when they stepped into the kitchen.

Barney glanced over and raised an eyebrow at the two: Natasha was wearing Clint's shirt and a pair of his boxers while Clint wore a fresh pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. "Clint, if you want to repeat your actions last night, soundproof the room beforehand," the older of the two brothers teased, making Natasha and Clint both blush at his words.

Ashley chuckled and shook her head. "Don't mind him," she told them, hiding behind her mug. "He's just jealous that I didn't let him get any last night," she added with a teasing smirk directed at her husband. Barney turned and pouted at Ashely before Natalia caught her spoon and flicked it at her father. Barney turned to look at his daughter, the strawberry yogurt dripping down his face. The other three adults laughed at him. Ashley walked over with a wet washcloth, wiping the yogurt off of her husband's face and kissing him softly. "Awh, poor baby," she teased.

Natasha and Clint shared a knowing look as they walked over to the counter where there was bacon, sausages, waffles and eggs. Clint made Natasha sit down and got her her breakfast - despite her protests. He smirked as Christopher pulled on his trouser leg before raising his hands to be lifted up. Clint perched him on his hip before handing Natasha her plate. The ten-month-old was babbling away to himself, reaching for Clint's breakfast. Clint leaned against the kitchen counter, eating his breakfast while feeding Christopher small pieces of his waffles.

"Oh, yeah. Natasha," Barney started, turning around to look at the red-head. "Clint and I have had two of our respective colleagues helping us. Eva happens to be a doctor for SHIELD while I have my partner helping us. His name is Andrei Romero. We have an alias for you to pose as Andrei's sister."

Natasha nodded. "Is he coming here?" she asked. She knew it would be best for this Andrei guy to help her adjust to her new alias.

"He'll be here Thursday. He's the same age as you. And he has a daughter and son. Not twins. Andrei and his girlfriend, Julia, will be here with the kids. Is that okay with you two?"

Natasha looked at Clint who shrugged. "I've met him before. He's a good man. Julia's lovely. They both adore each other and their kids," he said to her in Russian.

Natasha nodded and turned back to Barney. "That's fine. How old are their kids?"

"Nathan is four and Aliana is five-months-old," he replied before Natalia bounced her spoon on his arm to get her daddy's attention. Barney took the ten-month-old out of her highchair and balanced her on his lap while Ashley cleaned their daughter's face. "And you can bet that Nathan will be climbing all over the place."

Clint glanced down at Christopher before looking at Barney. "Like Christopher doesn't?" he teased, smirking as Ashley laughed.

"Just like the two of you when we were kids," the brunette stated, smirking when her husband pouted up at her.

Natasha smirked deviously. "Ashley, you'll have to tell me more stories of what these two were up to as kids," she said to the brunette.

Clint immediately pouted at Natasha. And she grinned at him in reply.

* * *

Eva smirked as she watched Adriana run to Clint, the two-year-old practically screaming, "Unca Clint! Unca Clint!"

The archer caught his Goddaughter as she raced towards him. He threw her up gently before catching her again. The two-year-old giggled happily, placing sloppy kisses all over Clint's face.

Natasha laughed and shook her head as Eva approached her.

"I can promise you that Adriana is the only one other than you that Clint would ever let do that to him," Eva informed the red-head.

Natasha chuckled. "I should hope so," she replied, grinning as Clint walked over to the two of them with Adriana in his arms.

"What are you two planning?" the archer asked, grinning as Adriana climbed onto his back. Natasha and Eva both grinned, deciding it was best just to tease the archer.

Clint pouted. "You are mean," he told them, walking past them into the kitchen where Barney and Ashley were talking in a low whisper. Clint raised a teasing eyebrow at the two, earning a glare off Ashley.

"The twins are asleep. Don't wake them up," she warned him as he walked into the living-room with Adriana.

Placing Adriana down in the middle of the floor, Clint handed her her toy bag, grinning when she squealed in delight. Ashley entered the room and smiled at the sight. "Just wait until you're doing that with your own kid," she told him with a knowing smile.

"At least, I got practise," Clint replied. "You and Barney going to be alright while I'm up with Natasha?"

Ashley raised an amused eyebrow. "Go. Before I kick you up the stairs."

Clint grinned and nodded. He quickly raced up the stairs where Eva and Natasha were waiting patiently for him to show up. He stepped into the room, catching the small smirk on both women's faces for the briefest of moments before Natasha turned her gaze back to Eva who was asking all the regular questions about the pregnancy, morning sickness, cravings, hormonal outburst, etc.

"So; has there been any other urges or cravings or certain affects that have occurred since the last cheek-up?" Eva asked as she started the ultrasound machine.

"I'm more sensitive to touch. And I can feel slight movement," Natasha replied, flicking her eyes towards Clint as she noticed him smirking at her statement. "Cravings are more heightened for certain  _things_ ," she added, watching Clint out of the corner of her eye. She had been very orgasmic the night before.

"Such as sex," Eva stated bluntly, making both Clint and Natasha look at her with raised eyebrows. "As a doctor, I know that women who already have very high sex drives and very active sex lives either have cravings for more sex. Or they don't want to be touched at all during the pregnancy," Eva explained, sitting down beside the examination table. "And I was the latter when I was pregnant with Adriana."

Both Clint and Natasha slightly blushed at the first part . "Well, that's one way to be told somebody thinks you have too much sex," Natasha muttered in Russian, rolling her eyes when she heard Clint chuckle at her.

"I hope that wasn't something about torturing me, Natasha," Eva said with a smile, making Natasha and Clint laugh at the doctor's obvious nervousness.

"No, Eva. I only mentioned an observation to Clint," Natasha responded.

"Thank God," she whispered in Spanish. "Okay so I need you to pull your top over your stomach. And the gel is, as last time, very cold so don't kill me," Eva instructed as she grabbed the gel.

Natasha did as she was told and pulled up her shirt slightly, flinching gently at the cool gel. She relaxed when Clint got onto the bed behind her, letting her relax against his chest. She smiled up at him when he grabbed her hands and interlaced their fingers lovingly.

"You're seventeen weeks along. Everything looks okay with the baby. Excellent movement and posture. His heartbeat is strong. So do you want me to tell you what that is expecting?" Eva observed as she moved the sensor over Natasha's bump.

The expecting parents looked at each other before Natasha replied, "Yes please."

"You are going to be parents to very healthy baby boy," she revealed, smiling at the look of happiness on the couple's faces.

"We're going to have to start thinking of baby names," Natasha whispered, smiling up at Clint

Clint returned Natasha's smile. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "We're gonna have one beautiful kid, Natasha," he whispered, smiling at the look on Natasha's face; she was like a two-year-old who got the Christmas present she was looking for.

Neither of them had noticed Eva stand up and walk over to the printer, only noticing any movement when she handed them two photographs of Natasha's scan. They smiled as they looked at the small blue figure in the picture.

 _Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._  The sudden noise made Clint and Natasha look up from the pictures and look at the ultrasound screen. "Is that his heartbeat?" Clint whispered, tightening the fingers of his and Natasha's interlaced left hands.

"Yeah," Eva replied, smiling at the look of delight on Clint's face; he finally got to hear his baby's heartbeat. "A very strong heartbeat that suggests he's going to be a handful. Like his father," she added. She pulled a few pieces of tissue out of the box beside the bed and handed them to Natasha to let her wipe the gel off her stomach. "And now I need to do more personal check-ups," she started as Clint climbed out from behind Natasha, "So Daddy-to-be can get out so I can do those check-ups," Eva said, practically kicking Clint out of the room. He pouted but followed orders, making his way downstairs.

When he reached the living-room, Adriana was sitting in the middle of the floor, playing with her dolls while the twins slept soundly in their cots. Ashley was curled up on the loveseat, a blanket over her as she napped. Barney was out in the kitchen, typing on his laptop. Smiling, the archer sneaked over and scooped the two-year-old off the floor, tossing her in the air carefully.

"Unca Clint!" Adriana squealed with laughter.

Clint chuckled and lowered his Goddaughter until she was resting against his chest. He walked over to the couch before plopping down on it with Adriana on top of him.

"Guess what, Adriana?" Clint whispered, as he held Adriana close. "I'm gonna marry Natasha. Well, as long as she says yes." He pulled a navy ring box from his pocket and opened it so his Goddaughter could see its content. Her blue eyes went wide with fascination as she carefully reached out and touched the engagement ring. "I made it myself, kiddo. You think Tasha's going to like it?"

"Pretty ring," Adriana whispered in amazement.

Clint grinned at his Goddaughter. He slipped the ring back in his pocket and pulling Adriana close, waiting for Natasha and Eva to finish with his girlfriend's check-up.

* * *

Clint smiled as he wrapped his arms around Natasha's waist, his hands splayed over her baby bump. She placed her hands on his ones, leaning back against his chest. She groaned when Lucky jumped onto the bed, the Lab burying his wet nose at their feet making Natasha jump. Clint couldn't help but laugh, earning a smack to the chest from the red-head.

"You're mean," she told him, sitting up. Clint followed suit, pulling her close to his chest. He nuzzled her neck playfully, making her roll her eyes at him tenderly. She brought one hand up to cup the back of his neck, leaning into his touch. "Did you write down some names?"

"Hmm. Yeah. Are you sure you don't want a Russian name?"

Natasha nodded. "I don't want our son tainted by my past," she replied, turning to look up at her lover. "I want him safe," she whispered, leaning into his touch.

"We'll keep him safe, Tasha. We'll keep him safe," he whispered, pulling her into his lap. "You okay?" he whispered, pressing his lips against her temple. She only nodded, curling her hands up against his chest. "I wrote down names that I liked. And a few you said you liked. Would you like to see it?"

Natasha nodded. He reached over to his bedside table, grabbing a piece of paper. He handed it to her, wrapping his arms back around her waist as she read, 'William Nicholas, Jayden Luke, Noah Anthony, Erik Luka, Thomas Richard, Joseph Francis, David Vincent, Aiden Joshua, Shane Andrew.' She bit her lip in thought. "I like Joseph Francis, Shane Andrew and Erik Luka," she told him, closing her eyes and resting her face in the crook of his neck once more.

Clint smiled and kissed her forehead lovingly. "Down to three. We still have another twenty-three weeks to decide," he whispered, stroking his hand over her baby bump.

Natasha sighed in content and nodded. She rested her hand over Clint's, kissing the side of his neck sleepily. She felt Clint move them so they were lying down on the bed again. Lucky moved so his head was far away from her feet.

The red-head fell asleep quickly in her lover's arms. He kept his arms wrapped firmly around her waist, watching her sleep peacefully...

* * *

Natasha watched from the kitchen window as the four-year-old boy run up the steps of the front porch, wrapping his arms around Barney's legs. The older Barton lifted his Godson up, grinning at him. "Hey, Nathan. Did you miss me?" he asked, grinning at the four-year-old.

Nathan nodded. "Hi, Uncle Barney," he greeted just as his parents and sister reached the porch. The man was around six foot tall with jet-black hair, palish skin and broad shoulders while the woman was of Latina decent, black hair and naturally tanned skin.

"Nathan, how many times do I have to tell you 'stop running off with your Mama or me?" his father asked his son, raising an eyebrow when the four-year-old smirked at him. The woman was carrying their daughter, the five-month-old sleeping peacefully against her mother's chest.

"But it's Uncle Barney," Nathan protested, grinning widely when his parents both shook their heads at him.

The woman turned to her boyfriend and said, "That is so your fault, Andrei." Before he could answer, she entered the kitchen, smiling at Ashley.

Ashley grinned. "I think we get a kick out of teasing our men, Julia," she greeted, smirking when Natalia crawled over to her Godmother, babbling away in delight.

The Latina grinned. "Why not?" she replied before turning to Natasha. "And you must be Clint's girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you," she greeted, smiling warmly at the red-head. "Speaking of Clint, where is he?"

"With the stallion. He's currently trying to tame Black Hawk," Ashley replied, making Natasha smirk. When the red-head had first heard the name, she had thought Barney and Ashley were joking. Then they told her about a famous horse with the same name from the nineteenth century, whom their own horse was named after.

"Still haven't broken him yet?" Julia asked in disbelief.

"He wasn't kicking Clint off as quickly this time," Natasha replied, smiling when Christopher pointed at the counter before reaching up to the red-head. She gently picked him up, resting his head against her chest. He giggled as she walked over to the counter where his favourite stuffed toy – a red hawk – lay. He immediately grabbed the toy and stuffed it in his mouth.

"I don't know how he does it. Or Barney. They're both brilliant with animals," Julia commented.

Natasha knew how Clint and Barney had worked with the animals during their time in the circus when they were younger. But she didn't think anyone else, other than Ashley, needed to know about that.

Andrei and Barney entered the kitchen before either Natasha or Ashley could answer Julia's comment. Andrei was carrying a magnolia folder; her new alias.

Nathan raced over to Ashley. "Hi, Auntie Ashley," he greeted, hugging her tightly.

"Hi, Nathan," she replied, smiling as she hugged him back. "You being good for your mom and dad?"

"Yup," he replied, nodding his head quickly.

"Most of the time," Andrei added in, making Andrei turn and pout at him.

Before Nathan could protest, Clint entered from the backyard. "Black Hawk's trained," he announced, walking over to Natasha and pecking her cheek. "Told you that I'd be fine," he added cheekily.

Natasha raised her eyebrow at him. "I'm pregnant. With your baby. I'm allowed to worry," she hissed at him in Russian.

It was Clint's turn to raise an eyebrow. But before he could reply, Andrei interrupted them. "We should look through Natasha's new alias. If that's okay with both of you?"

Natasha and Clint nodded. The red-head handed Christopher to Barney before she and Clint led Andrei out to the living-room. The couple took a seat on the love seat while Andrei took the seat across from them.

Andrei handed Natasha the folder. "Our birth dates are the same so don't worry about that," he told her.

"You don't sound American or Spanish. So where are you really from?" she asked, making Andrei smirk.

"Russia. Volvograd. I was adopted when I was six. Friends of my parents got me out after their death when I was five. My adopted parents were originally from Spain but migrated here during the start of the 1980s."

Natasha mentally raised an eyebrow at Andrei but said nothing. Instead, she looked down at the front page of her new alias;

_ Name: _ _Natasha Romero.  
_ _ D.O.B.: _ _22nd November 1984.  
_ _ Height: _ _5ft 7".  
_ _ Weight: _ _~130lbs.  
_ _ Nationality: _ _American.  
_ _Additional Information:  
Profession:_ _Currently unemployed.  
_ _ Hobbies: _ _Martial Arts. Multilingualist._

Natasha looked up at her fellow Russian. "Who are our parents?" she asked, watching him carefully.

"Maria and Jose Romero. We're adopted. We have an older brother too. His name is Sergio. And a younger sister, Olivia. Sergio is twenty-nine and Olivia is seventeen."

Natasha nodded and flicked through more of the file. There were doctored photos with her in the family photos. "Happy family," she commented, a picture of Andrei with a girl of the same age, with red hair and the same green eyes as Andrei. The picture looked awfully familiar to the red-head. She frowned slightly but said nothing more.

"That's the only picture I have left of my biological twin sister," Andrei revealed, making both Natasha and Clint look up at him in surprise. "We lost our parents in a house fire back in Russia. I lost her in the orphanage system. There was never an trace of her."

Natasha bit the inside of her lip; that was the exact same story she had been told about her own brother. She glanced up at the brunette; their birth dates were the same. Same hometown. Was it possible that Andrei was her twin brother?

"Thank you for this, Andrei," Clint said, gesturing to the folder. "You don't know how much this means to us."

Andrei shook his head. "Don't mention it, Clint. You and Barney are basically family to me."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Clint asked, later that night as they got ready for bed. Nathan and the twins had kept all of the adults on their feet after Andrei had discussed Natasha's new alias with them.

Natasha nodded. She climbed into the bed beside him, resting her head on his chest. She brought her left hand up to rest on his abs while their legs intertwined under the light blanket. "Tired," she whispered against the skin of his chest. She didn't want to say anything about Andrei yet. Not until she was sure.

Clint responded by wrapping his arms around Natasha's waist. "I've got you," he whispered softly. "Go to sleep, Tasha. I've got you."

"I love you, Clint," she mumbled sleepily against his chest before succumbing to sleep.

Clint smiled and pulled her closer. "I love you too, Tasha," he whispered softly.

* * *

Natasha woke up to an empty bed. She sat up and looked around the room. A glance at the bedside locker told her it was 03.55. Sighing, she climbed out of bed, silently exiting the bedroom in search for her lover.

She found Clint in the library. He was playing the piano, unaware she was standing in the doorway. She watched as his fingers glided effortlessly over the keys and listened to the words she was singing.

 _"Am I better off dead?_  
Am I better off a quitter?  
They say I'm better off now  
Than I ever was with her  
As they take me to my local down the street  
I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet

 _They say a few drinks will help me to forget her_  
But after one too many I know that I'll never  
Only they can't see where this is gonna end  
They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense

 _And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind, turn it all around  
And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred  
So I, dialed her number and confessed to her  
I'm still in love but all I heard  
Was nothing (nothing, nothing, nothing)

 _So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences_  
I know if we're face to face then she'll come to her senses  
Every drunk step I take leads me to her door  
If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure

 _And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind, turn it all around

 _And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred  
So I, dialed her number and confessed to her  
I'm still in love but all I heard  
Was nothing (nothing, nothing)  
She said nothing (nothing, nothing)  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing)  
I got nothing (nothing, nothing)  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

 _Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating_  
Ohh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking  
When you realize there's no one waiting

 _Am I better off dead?_  
Am I better off a quitter?  
They say I'm better off now  
Than I ever was with her

 _And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind, turn it all around  
And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred  
So I, dialed her number and confessed to her  
I'm still in love but all I heard  
Was nothing (nothing, nothing)  
She said nothing (nothing, nothing)  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing)  
I got nothing (nothing, nothing)  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing, nothing)  
I got nothing [x3]"

Natasha walked over to Clint. His hair was wet with sweat, as if he'd had a nightmare. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders as she slipped into his lap. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

She gently stroked her hands through his sweaty hair, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He brought his hands to her baby bump, rubbing random patterns with his thumbs.

"What was your nightmare about?" she whispered as Clint kissed along her neck as if assuring himself that she was still there with him. Clint froze at her question, stopping his movements.

"You left with the baby," he whispered hoarsely against her skin, making it Natasha's turn to stop in surprise.

"I'm still here, Clint. I'm never gonna take our baby away from you," she whispered, lifting his head so they were looking into each other's' eyes. "I'm not raising our baby without you."

Desire coursed through Clint's veins, making him claim Natasha's lips hungrily. He kissed her deeply. He brought one hand to cup the back of her neck while the other rested on the small of her back. Her hands buried in his hair, kissing him back with the same desperation.

Suddenly, she pulled away from his lips. "As much as I would love to have sex with you, we can't. You're only after having a nightmare. And you were working with that damn horse all morning. You need to sleep," she informed him, shaking her head when he pouted playfully at her; he was in agreement with her idea of sleep. "Sleep," she repeated.

Clint nodded and suddenly stood up with Natasha in his arms. He carried her back to their bedroom, lying down with her on top of him. "Sleep," he agreed with a cheeky grin...


	9. Separation Issues

Clint woke up slowly, finding Natasha nowhere in his arms. He quickly sat up, his eyes searching for his pregnant girlfriend. He found her sitting on the end of the bed with Lucky's head lying in her lap. She was running her hand over the dog's back, her fingers trailing through his fur. "Tasha," the archer whispered, his voice lower and huskier from sleep.

Natasha twisted her head to look at him. "Morning," she greeted, her smile tired and slow.

Clint frowned in concern, moving down the bed so he could cup her face. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he whispered.

Natasha gently pushed Lucky off of her before climbing into Clint's lap. She curled herself into his arms, resting her forehead in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose against his skin. He wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her close as she clung to him. He rocked them slightly, not knowing what had caused her sudden quietness. She had been quiet going to bed the previous night, and now she was clinging to him like he was her only life line.

"Tasha," he started, running a hand along her spine. "Tasha, sweetheart, what's wrong?" he whispered, pulling away to look at her, cupping her face with his left hand. "Natasha?"

Natasha bit her lip before shaking her head. She didn't know what was wrong. She knew Clint had to leave for a few days for a mission. Was it that that was keeping her awake and clinging to Clint like he was the only thing that kept her afloat? Or was it the possibility of Andrei being her long lost twin brother?

"Tasha… You know that I'm coming home to you after my next mission?" he whispered, frowning in concern.

Natasha looked up in surprise. Was she really that readable? "I. Ah. Clint," she stuttered, shaking her head. What was wrong with her? She was never like this.

Clint watched and waited for Natasha to work through what was going on in her head. He simply brushed his hands over her arms, waiting patiently.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she mumbled, leaning forward and resting her head in the crook of her boyfriend's neck.

Clint pressed a kiss to her temple. "It could be your hormones, Natasha. That's okay. That's normal," he whispered. He rubbed his nose down her cheek until their foreheads were against each other. "It's okay. You're okay. I've got you."

Natasha sighed and nodded. She brought her hands up to the side of Clint's neck, her fingers finding the sensitive spots behind his ears. "Be safe on your mission," she whispered.

Clint smiled and nodded, pecking her lips softly. "Of course, Sweetheart. I'll be home to you before you know it," he whispered. He pulled her closer to him, pressing kisses all over her face. "I love you. I love you so much, Tasha."

Natasha willingly went into his touch. She wanted to live her life without worrying about the father of her baby being hurt. Without having to live with looking over her shoulder every time she went into town with Ashley and the twins. Without having to worry about her baby being targeted simply because his mother was the  _Black Widow._

Clint decided there and then that he wanted to bring Natasha out for a date. And propose to her. Tonight.

* * *

Natasha shook her head playfully at Clint as he won her a stuffed toy at the carnival in town. He had insisted on bringing her out tonight since he'd be heading back to S.H.I.E.L.D. in two days. Barney and Ashley had declined, saying the twins were too young to bring. Now Clint and Natasha were in Waverly, Clint refusing to let Natasha's hand go until he stopped at the current shooting range which no one had won at, embarrassing the vendor. The vendor in question reluctantly handed Clint his prize which the archer promptly gave to his girlfriend.

"You love clichés," she informed him as they walked further into carnival.

Clint grinned. "Only with you," he replied, pulling her closer and pecking her lips lovingly. "I wanted to spoil you with normal stuff too," he added, earning a smile.

Natasha tightened her fingers around Clint's. "Where to next, Mr. Barton?" she asked, leaning her forehead on his shoulder. She liked the normality of life here with Clint. But that was all going to change when he returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. from extended medical leave. Eva had managed to require the extra leave but exaggerating some of his injuries in her medical report. But she wasn't able to make him stay out of the field forever.

"Mmmm. Wherever you want, Miss Romero," he replied, using her new alias surname. He titled his head to look at her. "You're in charge tonight, milady," he added with a grin.

Natasha bit her lip and thought for a moment. "Can we get candyfloss?" she requested, looking up at him with childishly hopeful eyes, reminding him that she had never had a childhood in any way – he'd had one somewhat, before his father turned to drink and his parents' deaths when he was seven.

"Of course, sweetheart," he replied, leading her towards a candyfloss vendor. He refused to let her pay, insisting that it was his treat. Once she was happy with her blue cone of sweet flavoured fluff, he led her away from the noise so they could eat in peace. Natasha leaned against him as they sat on a bench away from the carnival. She fed him small bites of her candyfloss, letting him catch her fingers between his teeth playfully. He slipped his tongue over her fingers every time, licking the sugar off of her.

Natasha couldn't help but shake her head and laugh at Clint's action. She kissed him quickly when he let go of her fingers. "Behave," she teased, smirking when he pouted playfully at her.

Clint caught a piece of candyfloss and placed it at her lips, grinning happily when she opened them. She caught his thumb between her teeth, sliding her tongue over it teasingly. He never thought feeding his pregnant girlfriend candyfloss could be so sexual.

"You keep that up and I'll have to bring you home and make me you beg for forgiveness, Natasha," he warned, just as she slid her tongue over the tip of his thumb.

Natasha smirked around his thumb before releasing it with a pop. "Then bring me home," she replied cheekily.

Clint grinned. He caught her hand and dragged her up off the bench. "It's a good thing I soundproofed our room so," he commented...

* * *

 Natasha moaned as Clint kissed her deeply after they entered their bedroom. They had quickly, but quietly, ran up the stairs, avoiding Ashley and Barney. The two of them were like two horny teenagers trying to hide from the parents.

Suddenly, Clint pulled away, surprising Natasha. "Wait. There's something I want to do first," he whispered, pecking her lips softly. He dropped to his knee, surprising Natasha at his sudden actions. "I had wanted to ask you this before we left Europe but S.H.I.E.L.D. made a move that had to make me respond. And then I hurt you, meaning I couldn't ask you either. But now that we've worked out the basics, I thought it was time I finally ask you," he started, pulling the navy ring box out of his pocket. "Will you, Natalia Alianova Romanova, promise yourself to me and be mine?" he asked, fear coursing through him at the thought she would reject him.

"No," Natasha teased, biting back a giggle as the hurt pout came over Clint's face; she couldn't help it, her lover was adorable when he pouted.

"W-... What?" Clint stuttered, fear crossing over his features. He stood up and turned to leave the room but stopped when Natasha placed a gentle hand on his bicep. The archer slowly turned around, biting the inside of his jaw to stop his tears threatening to fall as he faced the red-head.

"How can you ask me to be yours when I already am?" Natasha asked with a soft smile, making Clint's jaw drop; he wasn't expecting that from her.

"You're saying  _yes_?" Clint whispered as he cupped Natasha's face with both hands, looking her directly in the eye. He needed to know his brain was playing tricks on him.

Natasha smiled and nodded. She almost squealed in surprise when Clint wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around in delight. At the same time, he claimed her lips lovingly.

"Finally," Clint murmured against her lips, the couple smiling into their kiss. "Finally, I can call you mine. Officially."

"Finally," she agreed before pulling away from his lips. "But I don't want to get married until we are both sleep deprived and are dealing with a hungry baby or a dirty nappy and you still want to marry me after that," she told him, making him pause.

"Tasha, my feelings for you wouldn't change after the baby is born," he whispered, frowning in concern at the red-head. He raised a hand to cup her cheek lovingly. "Do you think they would change?"

Natasha shook her head and smiled at him softly. "It would prove that they never changed," she whispered, leaning forward and pecking his lips lovingly. "But I will marry you. Someday," she whispered, nibbling on his bottom lip lovingly.

Clint growled against her lips, bringing his hands down over the curve of her ass and lifting her up so she could trap his waist between her thighs. He carried her over to their bed, his lips only leaving her to strip her of her shirt while placing her on the bed.

She gasped as he nipped and sucked on the skin of her neck. She brought her hands to his hair only to have him pin them above her head on the pillow. "Don't move them," he ordered, stripping her of her bra.

"Did you really think I'd reject you, Hawk?" she whispered as he kissed his way down her chest.

"Yes," he whispered before he took her left nipple in his mouth, running his tongue over it and sucking hungrily on it.

Natasha gasped in pleasure as her tits became her fiancée's plaything. Again. "I'll remember not to scare you like that again then," she muttered when she recovered some of her breathing. Some of it. But it cost her. Mainly because Clint slipped his hand into her sweat pants and brushed her clit with his callus covered thumb.

"Good. And you're not even wearing panties," he murmured smugly against her chest as he slyly pushed two fingers inside her.

"I couldn't find any. Mainly because you've torn all of them," Natasha eventually got out then gasped in pleasure as Clint curled his fingers inside her, adding a third to tease her.

"I'll bring you lingerie shopping when I get home," he whispered against her breast. He slowly moved his way down her body, kissing her baby bump softly.

Clint grinned up at her when she bucked her hips up to him. He caught the waistband of her sweatpants, pulling them down while flicking her clit with his thumb.

Natasha's breathing hitched as she watched Clint pull her pants down with his teeth while still working her pussy with his hand. Once the fabric reached her knees, he used his free hand to tug them off and threw them to the floor. The red-head's hands tightened in the fabric of the pillow case as Clint dropped his mouth to place open-mouthed kisses around her clit.

"Clint. Yes. Yes. Yes," she moaned, her head rolling back as he added his tongue to ministrations. Her body shook in pleasure, Clint sucking teasingly on her clit while stroking his fingers against her G-spot. "Please. Yes. Yes. Yes. Please. Clint. Yes," she moaned incoherently.

Clint grinned. He loved how sensitive she was, how quickly and how often she came for him. He loved being able to make her come over and over. And he planned on making her keep coming.

Natasha bit back a scream as she came hard around Clint's fingers, the archer lapping at her clit as he helped her ride out her orgasm. Her thighs tensed on either side of his head, her nails tearing the fabric of the pillow case as she climaxed.

Clint slowed down his ministrations when Natasha's hands came to his hair, her fingers digging in and pulling him up. She kissed him hungrily, moaning at the taste of herself on his lips. She tugged at his shirt and mumbled against his lips, "You have too many clothes on."

He chuckled and pulled away, standing up and quickly stripping himself of all of his clothes. "That better?" he teased, climbing back onto the bed and claiming her lips before she could speak.

Natasha moaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs around Clint's waist, trapping him between her thighs. She brought one hand up to grip at his hair while her other one was placed on the spot between his shoulder blades. Breaking the kiss, she nuzzled his jaw. "Please. Clint. Make love to me. Please," she begged, her lips trailing the length of his neck.

Clint reached between them and gripped himself roughly before positioning his cock at her entrance. "You want me?" he teased, brushing the head of his length along her slit.

Natasha nodded, trying to pull him closer but he resisted. She whimpered slightly, her lips stuttering over his pulse point. "Please. Clint. Please," she whimpered; what was wrong with her? She never begged or whimpered; except for when she was with him.

Clint caught her lips hungrily as he thrust inside her, stilling all movement when he was fully hilted inside her. Natasha moaned into his mouth, her nails digging into him at the slow stretch and pleasure as she came for the second time when Clint finally entered her.

Natasha's hands clutched at his shoulders while she kept her legs around his waist, keeping him from moving from her. Breaking the kiss, she buried her face in his neck, holding him close while he mouthed at the curve of her neck, his lips soft against her skin. Her second orgasm had faded and she was ready for Clint to start moving now. "Clint," she whispered, her voice low and husky with lust. She brought her lips to his ear, "Make love to me, Clint."

Clint slowly pulled out of her before pushing back in. They both moaned in pleasure at the sensation of his actions. He quickly set a firm pace, their hips meeting in a perfect rhythm they had learned while together in Europe.

Natasha's nails dug into Clint's back as they moved. Her body arched up into his, her body shivering in pleasure as he hit every sweet spot inside her. She moaned his name loudly, her mouth falling open as each one of his movements heightened her pleasure. "Clint. Yes. Fuck. Yes. More. Please," she moaned, her pleas interchanging between Russian, English and other languages that even Clint didn't know she could speak.

Clint leaned down and sucked on Natasha's breasts in time with his thrusts. Her walls fluttered around him, a sign he had long since learned was a signal for her oncoming orgasm. And a strong one at that.

"Clint. Please. Yes. Yes." She was close. So close.

"Come with me, Natasha. Please," Clint begged, his lips finding her ear. Her tightening and fluttering walls were bringing him so close to the edge. But he wanted to her to come with him. "Please."

Natasha could only scream his name into his neck as she came around him. Her quivering walls pulled Clint into his own orgasm. He shouted her name as he spilled his seed inside her. He buried his face between her breasts, muttering her name over and over again as they recovered their strength.

Natasha brought her hands up and trailed her fingers through Clint's hair. He sleepily placed soft kisses along her skin until he reached her lips. He kissed her longingly, making her moan in reply. She always like these quiet moments where Clint was still inside her but there was no frantic lust between them, driving them insane until their urges were satisfied.

"I love you, Natasha," he murmured against her lips, pulling away so he could trail his fingers over her face. He smiled softly at her before rolling over so she was on top of him.

Natasha leaned on her elbows as she looked down at him. She smiled as she traced her left hand over the various scars on his chest, following her fingertips with her Cupid bow lips. Moving up his chest until she met his lips, she smiled softly and whispered, "I love you too, Clint." Placing one more kiss above his heart, she rested her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent as she let his heartbeat and soothing hands calm her to sleep. But one thought crossed her mind as she succumbed to sleep;

' _Please come home to me and the baby, Clint. I don't want to raise our baby without you here with me.'_


	10. Flying Without Wings

Natasha smirked as Christopher clung to Lucky as he walked around the living-room. Natasha had agreed to babysit Christopher and Natalia while Barney and Ashley went on a date weekend. Their first date since the twins had been born. Now the red-head was sitting in the living-room with the twins, Christopher walking around with the aid of Lucky while Natalia was content to sit on Natasha's lap, babbling away to her aunt.

It had been almost two weeks since Clint left for his mission. He had text her every morning since he left, using a phone he kept for her, Barney, Ashley and Eva, saying ' _Good morning, moya velikolepna nevesta. I love you and our baby boy. I hope to be home soon. Xxx – C_.'. She always awoke to the text, making her feel better reading those twenty little words. Her fiancée was in Dublin, looking for an IRA member who had been causing problems between the politics in the Northern Ireland Executive but was hiding in the Republic's capital. He had been spotted various times in the City Centre, particularly on O'Connell Street and Grafton Street, using the shoppers and tourists to hide from An Garda Síochána and the rest of the organisations looking for him. So SHIELD sent Clint to track him and bring him in for questioning.

Natasha smiled as Christopher stopped with Lucky and looked at the TV, watching Scooby Doo and the gang. He had one hand in his mouth, the other clutching at Lucky's golden fur. He giggled happily when Scooby and Shaggie got frightened by their latest 'ghost', turning to grin happily at Natasha.

Suddenly, Natasha's phone beeped as Natalia slid down onto the floor, grabbing her toy giraffe and stuffing it in her mouth. The red-head kept an eye on both of the twins as she checked her phone. She smiled when she saw that the text was from Clint; 'Hi,  _moya velikolepna nevesta. Just arrived in New York. I should be home tonight. You'll probably be asleep when I get back. Xxx – C_.'

Natasha smiled as she replied;  _'Good. I've missed you. I'm babysitting the twins. Barney and Ashley are out on a date. Xxx – N_.' Christopher had pattered his way back over to her, climbing onto the couch beside her. He wrapped his small chubby arms around her neck, nuzzling her cheek. Natasha wrapped her right arm around Christopher's waist. "Are you tired, Chris?" she whispered, gently lifting her nephew into her lap. She gently pressed a kiss to the crown of his head as he yawned slightly.

Clint texted back just as Natalia pulled herself onto the couch with a bit of help from Lucky. Natasha quickly read the text as Natalia rested her head on the red-head's free thigh. ' _Are the twins behaving for you? They love you so I'm going to say they are. Do you want me to bring home Take-Out? Xxx – C_.'

Natasha bit her lip as she looked down at her nephew and niece. They both looked wrecked. She texted Clint;  _''They're falling asleep so I'm going to put them to bed. What sort of Take-Out? Xxx – N_.' She gently lifted both the twins up into her arms as she stood up, thankful that she had changed both of them into their pyjamas earlier. She smiled at Lucky as he led the way up to the twins' nursery upstairs, sitting patiently inside the door as Natasha lay Natalia and Christopher in their respective cribs. She checked their nappies and changed them as they slept, surprising herself when they didn't awake. She lay them down and tucked them in, leaving their respective favourite toys in their arms. Quietly, she left the room, having turned the baby monitor on, leaving the door slightly ajar. Lucky followed her back downstairs, jumping onto the couch and curling into her as she sat down.

She picked up her phone, reading the four messages from her fiancée; ' _Chicken Take-Out. Because you've been craving it. Have you exhausted my niece and nephew already? Xxx – C.'_ , ' _Do you want that non-alcoholic wine as well? Xxx – C_.', ' _I don't think I've ever told you but I think my handler has a split personality disorder. Hot and cold. It is sometimes amusing. Xxx – C._ ' and ' _My boss is like a modern pirate. He has an eye patch and everything. I should buy him a pirate hat like Captain Jacks in Pirate of The Caribbean. Xxx – C._ ' Natasha shook her head; Clint was like a talkative puppy when he was bored.

She quickly typed; ' _Chris and Natalia wore them themselves out. I simply supervised. Yes, I would like the non-alcoholic wine that you bought the last time. Are you that bored in debrief? Xxx – N_.' She curled her legs under her ass, rubbing Lucky's head as she changed the channel. She settled on NCIS, relaxing as Tony made some comment before earning a head slap from Gibbs.

Her phone beeped as Clint text back. ' _Okay, I'll get it on the way home. Yes. Coulson reprimanded me for texting during debrief. I told him that it was Barney worrying over his wife and kids and that he needed some reassurances. If I had told him it was my fiancée, he would not stop until he found out who you are. Xxx – C._ '

Natasha agreed with him on that point. The less people who knew about her the safer their baby boy would be. ' _Thank you. Did it lessen the reprimand? Xxx – C._ '

' _No problem, sweetheart. Kinda. He was still pissed about having the phone in debrief. Xxx – C.'_

' _Now whose fault was that? Xxx – N_.'

' _Mine? Xxx_ –  _C_.'

' _Precisely. What time do you think you should be home at? Xxx – N._ '

' _At the airport now. I should be home in two to three hours. Xxx – C_.'

' _Shouldn't you be turning off your phone? Xxx – N_.'

' _Yes. But I wanted to tell you that I love you and I'll be home soon. Xxx – C_.'

That sealed it; Clint was one of the most romantic men she had ever met. ' _I love you too. I'll see you when you get home. Xxx – N_.'

* * *

Natasha hadn't realised she had fallen asleep until she heard the front door open and the smell of Chinese flooding the house. She lifted her head off the arm of the chair just as her fiancée entered the living-room. Clint smiled at her softly, making his way over to her and kissing her softly in greeting. "Hi, I missed you, moya velikolepna nevesta," he whispered against her lips.

Natasha grinned against his lips. "I missed you too, moy zhenikh," she whispered, pulling away and nuzzling the crook of his neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him pull her up off the couch so he could wrap his arms around her waist. He rested one of his hands on her baby bump, smiling when he felt some movement under his hands. She pressed a soft kiss to his neck, smiling when he hummed his delight against her lips. "How did the mission go?" she whispered, pulling him closer as he slowly led her out to the kitchen. Where the Take-Out bags lay on the counter top.

"It was a cake walk," he replied, reluctantly letting her go so he could take the food out of the bags. "And I decided to spoil you because I missed you," he added, stealing a chaste kiss as he handed Natasha her food.

Natasha smiled. "I missed you too, Clint," she told him as they dug into their dinner. She hadn't realised how hungry she was until he handed her the food. They could talk after they ate….

* * *

After they ate and cleaned up after themselves, they retreated to their bedroom, climbing underneath the covers. Natasha was wearing one of Clint's hoodies and a pair of boxers while he was wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms they she had bought him when they were still in Europe. The red-head had her head resting on Clint's chest, one leg hitched over his hip and a hand resting on his stomach. Clint ran a soft hand along her back as he held her hand with his. He hummed softly as they lay in their bed, Lucky resting at the bottom of the bed.

"We need to think about baby names," Natasha mumbled sleepily against Clint's bare chest, making him chuckle. Whenever Natasha was sleepy, she had a tendency to curl up against him and mumble against his chest.

"I know. Any ideas?" he whispered, knowing she was very close to falling asleep in his arms.

"A few," she mumbled, nuzzling closer into his chest. She hummed sleepily when she felt him press his lips to her temple. She didn't try to fight her exhausted mind as he began to sing softly in her ear;

 _"Everybody's looking for that something_  
_One thing that makes it all complete_  
_You'll find it in the strangest places_  
_Places you never knew it could be_

 _Some find it in the face of their children_  
_Some find it in their lover's eyes_  
_Who can deny the joy it brings_  
_When you've found that special thing_  
_You're flying without wings_

 _Some find it sharing every morning_  
_Some in their solitary nights_  
_You'll find it in the words of others_  
_A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

 _You'll find it in the deepest friendship_  
_The kind you cherish all your life_  
_And when you know how much that means_  
_You've found that special thing_  
_You're flying without wings_

 _So impossible as they may seem_  
_You've got to fight for every dream_  
_'Cause who's to know which one you let go_  
_Would have made you complete_

 _Well, for me it's waking up beside you_  
_To watch the sunrise on your face_  
_To know that I can say I love you_  
_At any given time or place_

 _It's little things that only I know_  
_Those are the things that make you mine_  
_And it's like flying without wings_  
_'Cause you're my special thing_  
_I'm flying without wings_

 _And you're the place my life begins_  
_And you'll be where it ends_

 _I'm flying without wings_  
_And that's the joy you bring_  
_I'm flying without wings."_

Clint finished the song and pressed his lips to her temple, smiling when he realised that Natasha had fallen asleep in his arms. He gently ran one hand along her back, burying his nose in her hair and closing his eyes. He was content to hold Natasha in his arms and let his body relax from his jet lag, something he found working immediately when he first held her in his arms for the first time in two weeks. He sighed in content and pulled the blankets further up their bodies. The last thing that crossed his mind was ' _It's good to be home_ …'

* * *

Natasha laughed as Clint gently tossed Christopher up in the air, the ten-month-old giggling and squealing in delight. He squealed loudly when his uncle caught him and blew a butterfly kiss on his belly. Natalia was busy eating her banana in Natasha's lap, content to lay back in her Aunt's arms than crawl around at the moment.

Clint smirked as Lucky ran and jumped around him and Christopher, dropping a tennis ball at Clint's feet. Clint gently placed Chris back down on his feet before grabbing the ball and tossing it for Lucky to chase. The Labrador quickly chased the ball, making Chris laugh in delight as he ran after Lucky. The archer turned to glance at his fiancée and niece sitting on the porch, the younger of the two happily eating her food as she sat in Natasha's lap. He knew he'd be sent on a mission in a few days but he also knew that the days like this made every secret he kept from S.H.I.E.L..D. worth the hassle…

"Barney and Ashley should be home around six," Natasha informed him as she finished changing Natalia and carried the little girl out into the kitchen where Clint was making them dinner. She had cooked breakfast so it was his turn to cook; they had reached that agreement in Europe. If one of them cooked in the morning, the other would cook later that day.

Clint nodded, feeding Chris some of his mashed potatoes and gravy. "Okay. What are we going to do this evening?" he asked as she placed Natalia in her high chair before walking over to him and pecking his lips lovingly. "We still need to think about baby names?" he added as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back.

"Talk about baby names, have dinner, let the twins nap for a while, greet Ashley and Barney, then disappear for our own time alone," she suggested, kissing the back of Clint's left shoulder lovingly.

Clint hummed his agreement, resting one hand over Natasha's hands on his chest. He smiled and brought her ring finger to his lips, kissing her engagement ring. He stirred the pasta once before turning around to pull Natasha closer to him. He nuzzled her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her softly. "Do you have any ideas for baby names?" he asked, watching both Natalia and Chris out of the corner of his eye, smirking when the two babbled away in their own language.

Natasha pressed a kiss to Clit's sternum and nodded. "What about you?" she murmured against his chest.

"Yeah, a few. Do you want to go first or should I?" he asked, kissing the crown of her head softly. He hummed when she nuzzled his chest with her nose.

"I wanna hear your suggestions first," she replied, inhaling his scent.

"Okay. You said you didn't want a Russian name but what do you think of Artyom and Pasha?" he asked, leaning back and looking down at his fiancée.

Natasha bit her bottom lip in thought before nodding. "I don't mind those," she commented, smiling when Clint grinned happily. "What else were you thinking about?"

"David, Luke, Steven, Charles, Jason, Thomas, Mark, Paul and Brian," he replied, rocking her slightly while keeping an eye on the twins. "What about you?"

Natasha nodded to his suggestions before replying. "Joseph, Francis, Adam, Andrew, Erik, Joshua, Casey, Kevin and James," she replied, smiling when her husband hummed his agreement.

"Our kid is going to have a really cool name," he commented, pecking her lips softly. "And I need to finish cooking. So stop distracting me, woman," he told her playfully, slapping the right cheek of her ass cheekily.

Natasha actually squealed when Clint slapped her ass. "Clint!" she reprimanded, even though she was smiling at him.

"Yes, Love?" he replied, grinning cheekily at her as she walked over to the twins. "Do we need anything in town or are we good for tonight?" he asked as he strained the pasta.

Natasha thought for a moment before replying, "No. Ashley and I stacked up on everything last week," she replied, smiling when Christopher looked for his food. He really was like his father and uncle when he was hungry.

Clint nodded. "Early night for us then," he informed her with a cheeky grin.

Natasha shook her head at her fiancée as she fed Natalia and Chris. "You, Mr. Barton, are insatiable," she commented drily.

Clint smirked. "I've never heard you complain, Miss Romanova," he replied with a smug smirk which Natasha returned. They were going to enjoy tonight….

* * *

When Barney and Ashley returned, the couple stole their children away, thanking Natasha and Clint profoundly. But it was obvious that they missed their kids. When his brother and sister-in-law had disappeared with the twins, Clint picked Natasha up bridal style, surprising the red-head. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her up to their bedroom, teasing him by sucking and nipping on the skin of his neck.

By the time he placed her on their bed, he was growling possessively at her. "Tasha," he growled, climbing onto their bed alongside her, claiming her lips in a hungry kiss. Natasha giggled against his lips and nibbled on his bottom lip, curling into his body and letting him do as he wanted. She was feeling like letting him be in control tonight.

Clint gently pushed her down on the bed, grinning when she raised an eyebrow at him. "Strip," he ordered as he climbed off the bed and walked over to the chest of draws. He opened it and grabbed something, turning around to show Natasha that he was holding a bottle of massage oil.

Natasha smiled at him and did as she was told, nodding when he showed her the bottle of oil. She flicked her thong at him just as he reached her side of the bed, noticing how his eyes darkened at the sight of her pregnant body. Unlike many stories from other women online and other sources, she found that she actually liked her pregnant body. Yes, she missed her usual exercise but she enjoyed the new way Clint looked at her more. Like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Not that he didn't before but now in his was in total awe that their baby was inside her.

Clint climbed back onto the bed, quickly stripping beforehand. He pressed his lips to her baby bump, smiling up at her lovingly as he slowly kissed his way up her body. "You're so beautiful carrying my baby, Natasha," he whispered softly. He'd been saying that a lot lately, especially since she started showing; Eva had mentioned that sometimes women can feel ugly and out of place when pregnant. And that having their partner encourage them throughout the pregnancy was one of the best things a partner could do to support the woman. Even though he couldn't wait until their baby was born, he appreciated the sight of Natasha pregnant with his child. It appealed to his inner caveman desires, which were coming out more often at the sight of her pregnant, particularly when she was wearing his clothes.

He poured a generous amount of oil on his hands, tossing the bottle onto the bedside locker before he began to massage Natasha's sensitive breasts. The red-head moaned at the touch, arching up into his touch but didn't reach for him. She instinctively knew what he wanted. And who was she to deny him? He moved so he could kiss her softly, his hands never leaving her skin as he massaged the oil into her soft, sensitive pale skin.

The young couple continued to kiss softly as Clint oiled her up and massaged her, never really breaking apart. The only times they did pull apart was to catch their breath. Slowly, Natasha reached for the bottle of oil, pouring some of it on her hands and reaching for Clint's body. He grinned against her lips, letting her return the favour of oiling up his body. She took her time moving her hands over his muscles, particularly his arms (his biceps were one of her favourite of her fiancée's physical features) and his barely-hidden abs. She teased his nipples as she brought her hands to the small of his back. She earned a growl of pleased dominance from Clint, making her smirk smugly when he broke the kiss to raise a questioning eyebrow at her.

In retaliation, Clint slowly reached in between her legs and slid two fingers inside her. He claimed her mouth again, grinning into her mouth as she gasped and pulled him tighter to her body. He teased her for ages, hooking his fingers against her G-spot before relaxing and then repeating the actions all over again. He wasn't going to let her come yet. At least not until he was buried deep inside her heat.

Natasha was tethering on the edge of ecstasy before Clint suddenly pulled away. "Sit up," he ordered softly, although his tone indicated she shouldn't try to tease him. She nodded and did as he instructed. He took her place on the bed, sitting back against the headboard so he could plant his feet firmly on the bed (and he was comfortable), before taking her hand and guiding her to straddle his lap. She moved so her knees were bent and open against Clint's chest, her feet planted firmly on the mattress at his hips. Oh, how much did she love this position, she could never put into words.

Clint gently grabbed her hips, sliding his hands along her oh-so-perfect thighs, helping her position herself above his cock. She rested her hands on his shoulders, leaning forward and kissing her fiancée softly as she slowly sunk down on his cock. They both moaned in pleasure at the sensation of her walls wrapping around him, his length stretching her open one more time. The massage oil gave them easier access to rock their hips together, adding to the sensations and smooth friction of their bodies together.

Clint brought his hands to Natasha's ass, smiling into the kiss when she gasped as he squeezed both round cheeks in his large, callus-covered hands. He used the sudden opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, pulling her closer to him at the same time. She moaned into his mouth and brought her hands to his hair, her well-kept fingernails scraping over his scalp. Her actions made him groan appreciatively into her mouth.

The archer moaned as his fiancée began moving up and down along his shaft, squeezing her walls around him as she moved. Suddenly, Clint brought one hand up, flicking his thumb over her left nipple before pinching the sensitive erect nub between his pointer finger and thumb. And that was all she needed to send her over the edge. She threw her head back, sobbing his name out in pleasure.

Natasha's fluttering walls brought him to his own intense orgasm. He grunted her name loudly as he came in long, warm spurts inside her. The intensity of their orgasms caused the red-head to fall against his chest as they recovered from their powerful climaxes. Clint wrapped one arm around her back, his free hand coming to rest on her baby bump, both touches loving and protective. "I love you, Tasha," he whispered when he regained his voice. He kissed her softly, lovingly , suddenly feeling the urge to put all his emotions for her in the kiss.

"I love you too, moy yastreb," she whispered softly against his lips, placing her hands over his on her baby bump. "I love you and nash malen'kiy yastreb."

Clint growled appreciatively and kissed her again, pulling her closer to him. Today was a good day…

* * *

Natasha groaned as she slowly woke up. She nuzzled her face into her fiancée's hard, warm chest, smiling sleepily when he tightened his arms around her waist. She felt him trace random shapes on her beck before her mind realised that he was actually spelling out words in Russian, using the English alphabet.

' _Do you want me to make you breakfast in bed or would you prefer to eat down in the kitchen?'_

"Would eating in the bedroom result in a repeat of last night's extra activities?" she mumbled against his chest, too tired to lift her head to look at him. At least at the moment. She could remember every position they had gone at last night – their time in Europe had thought them which positions they both liked and the ones they could agree to never do again (she was only 21 weeks pregnant, thank you very much. She could still do many sex positions she enjoyed). Clint had taken her in so many positions last night, she knew she was going to have problems walking today; On her back. Against the wall. In their en-suite shower (twice). Other places within their bedroom – they weren't that far out of thought to be inconsiderate to the other occupants in the house. But she was pretty sure that they gone a round against the window at some stage as well (she didn't really remember much after her fifth orgasm). Clint had made her come so many times, she didn't remember him coming with her.

"Only if you want a repeat. But I think you're sore enough so I'm going to say no for the time being," he replied, kissing the crown of her head softly. "Good morning, Sweetheart," he added, rubbing the side of her baby bump with his left thumb.

Natasha smiled against his chest before pulling away to lean up and kiss him softly. They were both lying on their sides, with Natasha curled up beneath his chin and his arms wrapped around her waist. "Hi, moy yastreb," she whispered against his lips before she slowly, reluctantly, pulled away from his lips. "And you are right. I am a bit sore from our activities last night," she added with a oh-so-slightly smug smirk.

Clint returned her smirk. "I'm taking that as a compliment," she informed her, stealing another chaste kiss from his pregnant fiancée. "What would you like for breakfast, Sweetheart?" he asked, smiling when she hummed her content against his lips.

"Something with lots of fruit," she replied, closing her eyes again as she realised Clint had the radio playing. "What's the song on the radio?" she asked, moving her head back to its spot against Clint's chest.

Clint listened for a moment before grinning. "That's where you find love by Westlife. Irish boyband," he replied, nuzzling his face in Natasha's long red locks. He slowly began to sing along to the words, making Natasha practically purr her appreciation against him.

 _"In your eyes, I found the greatest prize_  
_You and I could not be closer_  
_And in your arms, is everything I want_  
_Now I know my search is over_

 _And I don't know where you take me_  
_But it's exactly where I wanna be_

 _It's where the stars line up_  
_It's where the ocean's touch_  
_It's in a place you've never been that feels like home_  
_It's in the air right now_  
_It's when you give your all, and give a little more_  
_I've never been so sure, that's where you find love_

 _People pass, and listen to us laugh_  
_Wishing that they had the same thing_  
_And our friends they ask, how we made it last_  
_I just smile and say the same thing_

 _I'm not sure how we got here_  
_Baby I'm just glad that we got here_

 _It's where the stars line up_  
_It's where the ocean's touch_  
_It's in a place you've never been that feels like home_  
_It's in the air right now_  
_It's when you give your all, and give a little more_  
_I've never been so sure, that's where you find love_  
_That's where you find love_

 _It's where the stars line up_  
_It's where the ocean's touch_  
_It's in a place you've never been that feels like home_  
_It's in the air right now_  
_It's when you give your all, and give a little more_  
_I've never been this sure, that's where you find love_

 _Find love_  
_That's where you find love."_

"You know, I'm sure you could seduce people, whatever their sexual orientation, with your voice," she mumbled against his chest when the song ended.

Clint couldn't help but chuckle at her comment. "Well, too bad. Because there's this brilliant Russian red-head who has me wrapped up in her web. And I don't want anyone but her," he replied, making Natasha grin happily against his chest.

"Right answer, Clint," she whispered against his chest. She squealed in surprise when Clint suddenly began tickling her. He rolled her onto her back, tickling her mercilessly as she tried to fight him off, her sleepiness disappearing at his touch. "Clint! Clint! I'm sorry! Stop! Stop! Please! Oh fuck, please, Clint!" she begged between laughter.

"Nope. This is revenge," he replied, grinning as he continued to tickle-attack her. He had a feeling this was going to be a fun day…


	11. Revelations

Natasha and Ashley were standing in the kitchen, making lunch while Clint and Barney kept the twins occupied. Christopher ran through the kitchen, making the two women look up as Andrei followed the young boy inside. "Afternoon, Ladies," he greeted, smiling at the two of them.

Ashley raised an eyebrow as she moved over to greet him. "Andrei, what are you doing here?" she asked as he hugged her briefly.

"I need to talk to Natasha about part of her cover. It won't take long but we have to discuss it between us, and Clint, before deciding on the choice we should take," he answered.

It was Natasha's turn to raise an eyebrow at him. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, putting the knife down on the counter.

Andrei paused before answering, "No. Not unless you think it is when I tell you."

Natasha nodded. "Does Clint know about whatever it is?" she asked, watching Andrei carefully. He shook his head, looking jumpy.

Before anyone could make any further comment, Clint walked into the kitchen with Lucky, Barney and Natalia quick on his heels. Christopher giggled from where he had hid behind Natasha's legs. Clint placed his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at his nephew.

Natasha turned her head back to Andrei. "Is this something we should get over and done with as quickly as possible?" she asked.

Andrei nodded and led Natasha and Clint into the living-room. Before Andrei could say anything, Natasha cut in, "You figured it out."

Clint and Andrei turned to Natasha, confusion written over her fiancée's face while Andrei was simply surprised. "You knew?" he asked, stepping towards her.

"Figured it out the day we met," she replied, watching him carefully. "I don't believe in coincidences," she added with a soft smirk.

"Moya sestra," Andrei whispered before hugging Natasha. "I thought you were dead," he whispered into her hair.

Natasha returned her twin brother's hug. "I thought you were dead too, moy brat," she whispered. "You have to tell me the whole story of how you got out of that fire," she informed him as she pulled away.

Andrei grinned and nodded. "And you have to tell me how Hawkeye managed to catch you, little sis," he replied.

Clint looked at the twins. "What the fuck is going on?" he finally asked.

Natasha and Andrei turned to Clint. "We're twins," the red-head informed her fiancée, smirking as he opened and closed his mouth.

Clint finally let it register in his brain. "That's what's been on your mind," he stated rather than asked, smiling smugly when Natasha laughed and nodded. "So you're going to be my brother-in-law," he said to Andrei.

Andrei nodded. Then he warned the archer, "If you hurt my sister again, I will use you as a practice dummy."

"I'll buy you new katanas if I do," Clint replied as he noticed Natasha frown. "I'll even beg you to use me as a practice dummy."

Natasha stepped forward and slid under Clint's arm as he raised it for her. He hugged her to his body, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "This is a good chance for you two to get any answers about your childhood that you never had before," Clint commented.

Andrei nodded. "We should sit so. I think we'll be here for a while," he suggested.

Natasha and Clint took a seat on the couch while Andrei sat across from them. Looking at his sister, he started, "As I told you before, we were born in Volgograd, Russia while the Soviet Union was still in power." He frowned slightly. "Our parents were Alexander Dreykov and Sophia Alianova Romanova. Papa was a senator while Mama was a ballerina. They were engaged when they found out that Mama was pregnant, didn't marry. When we were five-years-old, our house was set on fire. Our parents were got us out but the men, the ones who set the house on fire, shot them and dragged their bodies back into the building. We were put into an orphanage. Sometime within a year, you were taken by a man called Ivan. There was no surname or paper trail. When I was six I was adopted by Maria and Jose Romero, friends of our father. Sergio and Olivia are my adopted siblings. I tried to find you but this Ivan guy removed his steps well."

Natasha frowned at him slightly. "Why would Ivan want to kill a Senator and a ballerina?" she asked.

Andrei shared her frown. "I'm not sure about that. When I started at the F.B.I., I started my own investigation into the fire and our parents. Papa wasn't particularly a fan of the Communist Rule. Or rather the way Stalin had changed it from Lenin's views and the leaders thereafter lead the Union. The KGB decided to terminate any other opposition. Mama and the two of us were collateral damage."

"So the KGB used the excuse of the fire and political deaths for recruiting young girls for the _Black Widow_ programme," Clint observed, feeling Natasha tense in his arms. "Tasha?"

Natasha buried her face in her hands for a moment. "The Madam of the Red Room told us that our only duty was to serve the Motherland. To purge it of the poison of others," she stated, slowly looking up. "They took all of the girls as punishment to at least one of our parents," she commented.

Clint pressed his lips to her temple, offering her silent comfort, not knowing what words that could help her if any.

Natasha's eyes closed again, her mind playing back a repetitive nightmare she had been subject to as long as she could remember…

* * *

_Smoke was rising from the building. People all over the place were screaming. Sirens were blaring as ambulances and fire engines arrived at the scene. Two frightened five-year-old children called out, "Mama! Papa!" The black-haired boy had his hand around his twin red-haired sister's hand, guiding her through the panicking crowd, neither letting go of the other. Feeling scared as the fire fighters used the hoses in an attempt to tame the fire, the twins hid behind a near-by car, crying as they were still unable to find their parents…_

* * *

Clint held her close, gently running his hand over her baby bump, giving her support as she relived the memories of her parents' death. Andrei reached out and held her hands in his, watching her as she slowly opened her eyes, a distant look in her eyes.

"Talia?" Andrei whispered, watching her carefully.

"Sometimes you can't remember things until someone reminds you of them," she whispered, her eyes clearing. "I guess we'll be both feeling this way until we get used to," she commented.

Andrei smiled sadly. "I'm sure Julia and Clint will help," he added…

* * *

Natasha sighed as she climbed into the bed beside Clint, resting her head on his chest as she lay down. Clint pressed his lips to the crown of her head. "You okay?" he whispered, laying his hand on her baby bump.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, leaning into him. "I don't want our baby to go through what I went through. Or what Andrei went through when I was taken. Or what you went through," she confessed softly.

"We won't let our baby boy go through any of that," Clint promised her. "He'll want for nothing."

Natasha nodded and let Clint pull her closer, his heartbeat and his arms around her back lulling her to sleep, knowing she and her baby were safe in his arms…


	12. As Long As You Love Me

Natasha watched her baby move on the ultrasound screen, smiling as Clint watched with her in complete awe. He had only arrived back from a mission, rushing straight home. Now they found themselves at the local health centre where Eva was currently preforming the ultrasound on Natasha's stomach. Clint had his fingers interlaced with Natasha's, his eyes locked on the screen.

"You're about thirty-weeks pregnant now. Your baby is almost 16 inches long now and weighs about 3 pounds," Eva explained to them. "A pint and a half of amniotic fluid surrounds him but that will shrink as he gets bigger and takes up more room in your uterus. His eyesight is continuing to develop, though it's not very keen. Even after he's born, he'll keep her eyes closed for a good part of the day. When he does open them, he'll respond to changes in light but will have 20/400 vision – which means he can only make out objects a few inches from his face."

Clint pressed his lips to the side of Natasha's head, smiling as they watched their little boy kick at the wand. "He's already as stubborn as his Mama," he whispered teasingly.

Natasha pulled her head away from the screen to glare half-heartedly at the cheeky smirk he was wearing. "If he inherits your cheekiness, you're sleeping on the couch," she warned.

He grinned and pecked her lips, returning his attention to the screen. Eva smirked at the couple as she handed Natasha some paper towel to clean up. "You two provide me so much entertainment," she commented drily as she stood up, making her way over to the desk. Natasha rolled her eyes when Clint's smirk grew, wiping the gel from her bump. He helped her sit up and pulled her T-shirt down for her. They turned back to Eva as she handed them printouts, making them smile at the image. "At least nine more weeks," she added when Natasha opened her mouth to ask. "I can give you an approximate due date but, personally, due dates are simply guidelines. Sometimes they are right and sometimes they are wrong."

"Has it changed much since the first due date you gave me?" Natasha asked.

Eva shook her head. "No. You are definitely due within a week of the 22nd October," she replied, sitting on the desk. "But due dates have been known to be wrong from time to time."

"Thank you, Eva," Clint said as he finally looked up from the ultrasound snapshot. "For everything."

Eva smiled. "Before Natasha, who kept you out of trouble?" she teased, making Natasha snort with laughter. Clint opened his mouth to comment but shrugged, deciding against it, adding to Natasha's amusement. "Go on. I have other patients to look after before I get back to Washington."

Clint hugged her before Natasha did the same. Bidding Eva goodbye, Clint followed Natasha out of the centre, his hand clasped around hers. He tightened his fingers around hers as they reached the car, making her turn and smile at him. The kiss he gave her was chaste but with a grin, making her smile against his lips. "What was that for?" she whispered when he pulled back.

"Just because," he answered, pulling her closer before letting her climb into the car. He walked over to the driver's seat, climbing in and turning on the engine, pulling out of the car park and heading towards home…

* * *

Natasha smirked as she watched Clint make the crib for their son. He insisted that he would have to make the crib because he didn't trust anything from the stores for their baby to sleep in. This led to their current situation, in which Natasha had taken a seat in the barn beside Blackhawk's hay – who liked Natasha more than anyone else – to watch Clint rub down all the dust off the pieces of pine wood which he had assembled to make sure they fit properly. Now all he had to do was bring it up to the nursery and assemble it.

"Satisfied?" she asked when he stood back and took in the appearance of the crib.

Clint frowned and turned to look at her. "Does it look okay?" he asked, turning to look at the crib.

She reached out and caught his hand, making her turn around to look at him again. "It stands properly. You've made it sturdy. And it looks lovely," she told him, making him grin sheepishly, bringing his free hand up to rub the back of his neck shyly. "Come here," she whispered, tugging on his hand. He did as he was told, lying down beside her on the hay. A sigh escaped his lips when she gently ran her hand through his spiky hair. He leaned into her, his eyes slipping closed as her nails gently scrapped his scalp. "What happened during your mission, yastreb?" she whispered softly.

He tensed and groaned before lifting his head from where he had buried it in the crook of her neck. "There was crossfire between my team and our target. We were ambushed, no chance for the mission. There was a lot of collateral damage. I… I think there's a mole at S.H.I.E.L.D.," he whispered, bringing one hand to cup her baby bump. "I've lost my trust in the organisation."

She pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "What can I do to help?" she asked, resting her forehead against his.

Clint smirked weakly and rubbed his nose against hers. "Just stay being you," he whispered. "I can still trust a handful of agents. Eva and Bobbi, definitely. Fury, Hill, Coulson and May, as well. I don't think I can trust any more of them." She nodded and moaned when he kissed her, her eyes slipping closed as he deepened the kiss. Her hands came to gently grip the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. He gently lay down on the hay, pulling her on top of him. Their impromptu make-out session was disturbed by the neighing of Blackhawk behind them. Clint groaned in protest when Natasha pulled away from his lips.

She lifted her head and smiled at Blackhawk who was watching her and Clint like they had insulted him. "Okay, boy. We'll go make-out somewhere else," she told him, making Clint snicker at her words. Natasha looked down at him with an amused smirk, raising an eyebrow. "And what do you suggest we do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Her words earned a grin from her fiancée. "We could go upstairs," he suggested, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Natasha smirked and leaned down again, brushing her lips over his. "And what would that entail, Mr Barton?" she whispered hoarsely.

He smiled and sat up, his hands coming to rest on the firm curve of her ass. "Whatever you want, Ms Romanoff," he promised. She grinned and stood up with his help before he followed suit. His hands rested on her bump as he closed the distance between their lips.

Opening her mouth to reply, they were interrupted by Clint's phone ringing. He groaned loudly, making Natasha grin, as he fished out his phone from his pocket. But the grin dropped when she recognised the look on his face. "S.H.I.E.L.D.," she whispered in understanding.

Clint frowned before nodding, bringing the phone to his ear. "Barton," he answered, keeping one arm locked around Natasha's waist as Coulson began to speak.

" ** _We need you to come in. Something has come up and we need to brief you in case anything happens,_** " Coulson informed him. "Fury wants you ready for any scenario."

"Is there a problem?" Clint replied, his frown growing.

" ** _I'll explain everything when you get here. Contact me when you are in Washington._** " With that, he hung up, making Clint frown as he pulled the phone from his ear.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Clint commented as he frowned down at the phone. "He's never like that."

Natasha shared his frown, watching him carefully. "You have to go back to headquarters," she stated rather than asked him. When he nodded, she sighed and looked away. "You should get going soon then. Don't think your bosses would appreciate you being late. Again."

A deep sigh escaped him as he pulled her against him. "I will always come home to you," he promised. "As long as you love me, I will always come home to you."

Natasha buried her face in his chest and breathed in his scent. Her hormones were throwing her out of whack. "I have our Little Hawk covered for the next nine weeks," she promised, lifting her head to look at him. "Call me when you find out what's wrong?" she requested.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course, moya pauk," he promised, kissing her softly.

She hummed into his mouth, reluctantly pulling away when he tried to deepen it. She didn't want to but she knew what his kisses led to when she let him get away with it. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come home," she explained when he pouted at her.

"Ya lyublyu tebya, moya pauk," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, moy yastreb," she replied, sighing when he rested his hands gently on her bump. "Come home as quickly as you can. Please," she whispered.

He didn't want to leave but they both knew that if he didn't, the life they were making together would come under threat. Pulling away slowly, he took her hand and they both made their way back to the house, neither speaking….

* * *

Clint sighed as he made his way through the halls of HQ, heading towards Coulson's office. He didn't bother to knock, walking straight in and sitting down in front of Coulson's desk.

"Don't you ever learn that you're supposed to knock?" Coulson deadpanned, not looking up from the paper he was writing on.

"No," Clint replied. "Unless it's my brother and my sister-in-law. I walked in on them once. Seen more of both of them than I ever wanted to see." Coulson looked up, raising an eyebrow before shaking his head in disbelief as he returned to his paper. "So… What's the problem, Sir?" he asked when the suit said nothing.

Coulson sighed and lifted his head to look at him. "A person of high interest has caught our attention," he started, making Clint mentally frown at him. "We want you to help tracking them down."

"Who is it?" There was an endless list of possibilities of what type of people that S.H.I.E.L.D. could be looking for, thousands more of individuals; how could Clint narrow them down without a few hints.

"Someone you know," Coulson replied calmly. Before he asked the question Clint had not been expecting. "Where is the Black Widow, Barton?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purposely short for the cliffhanger. I’m not even sorry ;)


	13. I Know My Worth

_"Where is the Black Widow, Barton?"_

"What?" Clint replied, genuinely surprised by the question Coulson had just asked him.

Coulson sighed. "Ever since you returned from Europe," he started, remaining calm as Clint looked at him with a surprised face. "There have been no sightings or reports of the Black Widow. You were the last to see her. Now, where is she?"

"Were my injuries not enough?" Clint replied. "The last time I seen her, her mates from Russia threw me out a window." That wasn't a complete lie; in order to make his injuries look realistic, Clint had jumped out of a window. In America. With Eva present. But Coulson didn't need to know that.

"Agent Anderson has raised the question of whether or not you had helped the Black Widow. You were undercover for almost eight months, Agent Barton. Not something you would usually do. In your own words, _you see better from a distance_ ," Coulson continued as if Clint hadn't spoken. "You understand that any question about the loyalty of any agent of this organisation must be taken seriously."

Clint couldn't help but laugh humourlessly at the mention of Anderson. "So you trust Anderson over me," he chuckled darkly, making Coulson raise an eyebrow at him. "She slept with _my_ partner in _my_ bed and _I_ walked in on them. I broke up with her and Bobbi let everyone know what a two-faced slutty bitch she was. Did it not raise the question that Anderson wants to get back at me? Or did she fuck you and the Council too? Is that why Mel broke up with you?"

"That is inappropriate, Barton," Coulson replied quickly, glaring at him; Clint knew that mentioning Mel was a cheap shot.

Clint shook his head, standing up and turning towards the door. But not without one last parting shot. "At least I know where I stand, Coulson. Make sure I'm not on your Christmas card list. Now I know my worth." With that, he was gone; he was too angry, liable to say something unforgiveable if he stayed.

Coulson groaned and rubbed a hand over his face before looking up at the camera in the corner of his office. "I don't think I'll be able to get anything out of him, Director," he stated aloud.

On the other side of the camera, Hill and Fury shared a look. "What do you think, Sir?" Hill asked the Colonel.

He stood up and walked over to the window of his office, watching Barton move angry across the tarmac. "It seems like Anderson has some explaining to do," he answered. "Where is she now?"

"A mission in Volgograd, Sir. Undercover with Agent Matthew Roberts."

Fury rubbed his left temple with his hand: Barton wasn't lying about that. The fact that he remembered exactly what Agent Morse and Dr Santos had done in response only cemented Barton's argument. "Send her to me when they get back. I want to interrogate her myself."

Hill nodded, her own eyes catching Barton's disappearing form across the tarmac….

* * *

Clint took a deep breath as he sat in his car, willing himself to calm down. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to both Eva and Bobbi, requesting to meet them in the diner they all enjoyed. Both replied with affirmatives, making him relax somewhat. He typed a second text for Natasha, telling her that he would call her as soon as his meeting with Eva and Bobbi was over. Tossing his phone onto the passenger seat, he drove from the headquarters towards the diner.

Bobbi was already there when he arrived, making him smirk as he sat across from her. The raised eyebrow he was greeted with made his smirk grow. "Thank you for coming, Barbara," he told her honestly.

"How is Natasha and the baby doing?" she replied, smiling softly at him, knowing exactly how to make him focus on something other than what was pissing him off at the moment.

Thinking of his own family made him relax. "Good. Nine more weeks," he replied with a grin. "He kicks at the wand when Eva does the ultrasound."

"That's because he's stubborn like his father," Eva stated as she sat in the seat beside Bobbi. "Is everything okay?" she asked, frowning at him.

Clint sighed. "Anderson is causing problems again," he informed them, making them both look at him in shock. "She has informed the Council, and Coulson and Fury, that I may be protecting the Black Widow. And they believe her. Despite the fact that she hates me."

"I'm going to use her as target practice for the new chemical we were testing," Bobbi stated, rubbing a hand over her face. "Coulson believes her over you? Are you fucking serious?"

The placemat had become victim to Clint's hands as Bobbi spoke; when he was out of the field, he hated not doing anything with his hands. "I don't know why. But that raises my second concern. There's a mole."

"And you trust no one there," Eva observed. She and Bobbi shared a look before focusing back on Clint. "How can we help?"

Clint sighed. "I don't know. Help me figure out who the mole is. I can't risk not being able to know who to trust and who not to trust. Not when it involves Nat."

"We can do that," Bobbi agreed. "Have you any ideas of who we should be focused on?"

"Anderson," he answered. "I don't trust her as far as I can throw her." The girls nodded in agreement. Trying to push the thoughts from his head, he turned to Eva. "How is Adrianna?" he asked with a smile.

That made the Latina smirk. "Running around and driving me mad," she replied. "Much like her Godfather," she added with a cheeky grin.

Bobbi snorted beside her. "Doesn't that mean she'd be jumping out of buildings without looking?" she asked teasingly.

The scowl that graced his face was not unkind. "I don't do that all the time!" he protested, making both of them raise an eyebrow at him. "I don't!"

"What happened in Belgrade? Rio de Janeiro? Baghdad? Copenhagen? Seoul? Dhaka?" Bobbi asked with a knowing smirk.

"And New Delhi? Baku? Berlin? Buenos Aires? Prague?" Eva added with a similar smirk.

"None of them were my fault," Clint groaned. "Why do you blame me for what the bad guys did to me?"

"Who pisses off the bad guys to get them to throw you out a window?" Bobbi deadpanned. "You cannot defend yourself."

It was obvious that he was on the losing side of this battle. So he let them have their fun…

* * *

Clint got back to Waverly just before 22.00. Ashley waved at him from where she and Barney were lying on the couch, his brother snoring lightly from where he was wrapped protectively around his wife, his face pressed against the crook of her neck. Clint waved back at her before making his way upstairs, making sure to be quiet since Christopher and Natalia were obviously asleep. He entered his shared bedroom with Natasha, smiling when he found her curled up in one of his shirts and reading one of the Harry Potter books. Leaning against the doorframe, he smiled at the sight of her.

She could feel his eyes on her so she lifted her head to look at him. "Welcome home, moy yastreb," she greeted with a soft smile. "Are you okay?"

He returned her smile. "I am now," he replied, slowly making his way over to the bed after closing the door behind him. Climbing onto the bed, he pressed a loving kiss to her baby bump before lifting his head to kiss her lips. "Hello, Beautiful" he whispered against her lips.

She hummed at the feel of his lips against hers. "Stop distracting me," she mumbled against his lips. "How did your meetings go?"

Groaning, he pulled away, resting his forehead against her breasts. Her hands trailed through his hair softly, making him relax against her. "Sophie has convinced my superiors that I cannot be trusted," he confessed, making Natasha pause her movements. "Coulson asked me where you were."

She took a deep breath. "What are we going to do?" she asked, making him lift his head to look at her. She slowly sat up, taking her hands from his hair and placing them on her lap.

"What we've been doing so far." He cupped her bump as he sat beside her. "They haven't made any attempts to find out who Natasha Romero is. You are safe."

"Ever since you've met me, you've had nothing but problems," she commented dryly. "Why bother?" She knew Clint wouldn't let anything happen to her or their baby but if she hadn't been pregnant, she couldn't help but wonder whether he would have done the same thing.

"When you love somebody, it's worth fighting for, no matter what the odds," he replied, making her look up from her hands. "I'm not letting them take you or our baby, Tasha," he promised, leaning his forehead against hers. "They'd have to kill me before I let them take either of you away from me."

Natasha cupped his cheeks and rested her forehead against his. "You are not allowed to leave me and our baby for self-sacrifice," she whispered.

"But that's what love is," he whispered, pulling her into his lap, his hands gently cupping her baby bump. "True love is selfless because it's not about you anymore."

"You're a sap," she commented, shaking her head at him playfully.

"Your sap," he promised with a smile. "I'm not going anywhere, Tasha."

She sighed and nodded, pressing her face against the crook of his neck. Clint wrapped his arms around her waist as best as he could, pulling her close to him as he pressed his lips to her temple. "Ya lyublyu tebya, moya pauk," he whispered in her ear.

"Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, moy yastreb," she murmured, pressing her lips against his pulse. His scent was comforting to her, making everything fade to the background as he held her in his arms. Outside the four walls of their bedroom, she wore her layers but with him, she could be whoever she wanted to be. Closing her eyes, she moved her head so she could listen to the rhythm of his heart under her ear. He began to hum softly, one hand coming to rest on her baby bump. Their son kicked at his hand, making both Natasha and Clint smile. "Nine more weeks," she whispered against his skin with a soft smile as he rubbed his thumb over the spot where their son had moved. "I have him covered for then."

"Have you decided on a name yet?" he asked. "We had narrowed them down to Joseph Francis, Shane Andrew and Erik Luka."

"No closer," she replied. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think we'll figure it out when he's born." He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. The smell of her vanilla shampoo invaded his nostrils, making him smile against her hair. "How do you always smell so good?" he whispered softly.

Natasha chuckled and lifted her head to look at him. "We don't have to have everything figured out just yet?" She phrased it like a question, not sure herself.

Clint smiled softly, stroking a stray lock from her face. "I used to think I had the world figured out. Then you came into mine and turned it on its head," he whispered before leaning down and kissing her lips chastely.

The red-head deepened the kiss, one of her hands coming to cup the back of his head, her fingers gently trailing through his hair. Breaking the kiss to breathe, she smiled when he pressed soft kisses along her face. "You are such a sap," she mumbled when he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"And you love me for it," he whispered, softy rubbing his nose against hers.

"It's one of the reasons," she murmured with a grin, making Clint chuckle in reply. She opened her eyes to watch him as he traced his hand over her face. "We can figure everything out in the morning," she promised when she noticed the worried look in his eyes.

Clint swallowed before he nodded slowly. It wouldn't stop him from worrying though. "Sleep, Tasha," he whispered when he noticed she was fighting her closing eyes. That earned him a sigh but she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder, letting him wrap his arms around her. The beat of his heart lulled her to sleep, making Clint smile as he kept a silent watch over her.

* * *

The sun shone through the curtains as Clint gently curled his body around Natasha's, his back pressed firmly along the length of her back, his mouth pressed gently against the back of her head. She had clasped one of his hands in hers against her sternum, her heart beating steadily against his palm. His other arm acted as a pillow for her as she slept peacefully in his arms. This was when she was most peaceful; in their room, in his arms. Instead of her usual watchful gaze and tense body language that she usually had when not on the farm, she could relax and remove all her layers. Clint felt privileged to be the one to see her so relaxed.

He was disturbed from his thoughts when his phone vibrated on his locker. Gently, he pulled his hand from her sternum and grabbed his phone, pulling up the message.

' _I have information. Do you want me to visit?_ '

Clint bit his bottom lip and looked down at his fiancée. The choice was clear. ' _Please. Thank you._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhh. Who has the information? And what is Anderson doing? And is she working alone? So many questions ;)


End file.
